The End Creates a New Beginning
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: Fuffy fic....Faith and Buffy find common ground and then heartache after the fall of Sunnydale. Can they find their connection again...rated M for language use and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – So I'm a huge Buffy the vampire fan and especially a Faith fan, this is my first attempt at fuffy fic so all feedback and reviews are much appreciated. I don't own anything just having fun. **_

_Moments after the fall of Sunnydale_

As the group stood and let the huge hole in the ground sink in, questions began to raise both internally and externally for the individuals.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dawn piped up

"Yea you're not the only chosen one anymore B" Faith added, "With the hellmouth destroyed what are you gonna do?"

"There's another one in Cleveland" Giles interjected "Sorry…but its true" was his reply when all faces turned to meet him with a _WTF _look

"Can I push him in?" Faith asked

"You got my vote" Willow chuckled

"I just want to sleep for like a week yo" Faith added

Buffy stood and smiled at the typical responses of her team members. They had done it; they had beaten back the first evil. Buffy's soul was screaming inside of the pleasure of victory but it also was folded over in knots as she thought about the death of Spike, Anya and the other girls, most of which were only faces to her. Sure she wished she could have gotten to know them but it wasn't in the cards and of course they were not really sure about her so what was the point. However being responsible for leading people into their final moments has a way of sobering the moment and her smile quickly faded.

She wanted to throw something or hit something or honestly just get really drunk until the fun side took over the pain side. She didn't really care what they did now as long as she could just forget. She closed her eyes briefly as the sun set and said a silent prayer to the powers that be that she would find a way to start over and stop the nightmares she was sure to have. At that moment Buffy jerked as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she turned to meet the eyes of Faith…who could feel the turmoil within Buffy. "You ok B?" she asked in a whisper only loud enough for the slayer to pick up on "I can feel your wiggins" she added.

"Faith…I….I just can't….." and with that a single tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. She quickly turned back towards the crater hoping no one saw the emotional break and wiped her face with her sleeve. As her lifted her arm she felt the burn of her stab wound and winced with pain only to feel Faith again place her hand upon her.

"We need to go now…no more glory basking" Faith said as she positioned herself to assist Buffy back to the bus. Buffy began to protest but the dark haired slayer shushed her counterpart and carried her back to the bus. Robin had been moved by Xander to a front seat and one of the potentials was helping to apply pressure to his wound. Faith glanced at Robin as she assisted Buffy to the back of the bus knowing it may be the last time she saw life in his eyes, she wasn't a doctor but a slayer knew a mortal wound when she saw one, plus it looked a lot like the one she had caused years ago to Alan Finch…she shuddered but continued on, right now she wanted to make sure Buffy was ok more than Robin, she didn't know why but she couldn't leave the blondes side.

Giles took over the driver's seat position and started the engine as Faith and Buffy made their way through the bus. They approached the back of the bus where Faith gently lay Buffy down into the seat before grabbing a first aid kit and attending to the older slayer. She reached for Buffy's shirt and lifted it up to see the deep cut towards Buffy's side, luckily it had stopped bleeding but even with the slayer healing she knew it could probably use some stitches and at least a shot of some kind of antibiotic, infection, good drugs thing. Buffy continued to be silent looking out the window as they drove not even turning to look at Faith or her wound.

Faith sat by Buffy's side the entire 3 hour ride towards LA, the bus sped on as they tried to find a hospital in the desolate stretch of road they were on. She watched Buffy and could feel her counterpart struggling with the guilt and joy inside that she herself also was feeling. Unlike Buffy her guilt though centered more around herself than those lost. She wasn't sure if she actually belonged here, in this world without evil. For so long it gave her a purpose and then of course was responsible for her downfall but in the end she was standing next to the one person who she trusted would always know what to do….and now she hadn't said anything in the last 3 hours. Faith was finally on the "right side" of things but no one was congratulating her or even guiding her on how to celebrate this new feeling. Why wasn't Buffy talking or even telling her to get away…I mean other than their conversation about the Scythe this was the longest Buffy and Faith had spent together in five years without one of them hitting the other. Faith was perplexed enough that her brow furrowed and she shift anxiously in her seat. As much as she felt Buffy's anxiety, Buffy must have felt Faith's too because a hand suddenly rested on her knee. "I don't know why….but I feel better with you closer…" she smiled slightly at a stunned Faith _Wait did that just happen_ Faith asked herself as Buffy pated her knee and returned her gaze back towards the setting sun. "Not a chance B, I think you might be stuck with me now, convict in hiding ya know…." Faith chuckled as she squeezed the hand on top of her leg now.

Finally shortly after the sun went down the found a small down just north of the city with a hospital visible from the roadway. Giles pulled the bus into the ER parking lot trying and stopped. He jumped out of the bus quickly alerting the medical staff they were in need of assistance…a lot of assistance. Those who weren't hurt helped the injured off the bus and onto gurneys or into wheel chairs. Robin was the most crucial of any of the injured so he was rushed off quickly by several doctors. True to her word Faith never left Buffy as they brought her back to triage to examine the wound. Dawn of course would be able to go with her sister so Faith hugged the smaller Summers saying "I'm a sister too…what you can't see the resemblance?" the doctors annoyed but overwhelmed didn't put up much of a protest.

A few staples and drugs later Buffy was fine and released, Robin was still in surgery and a few other potentials were scattered around the hospital. Andrew and Xander had gone ahead to pick up room keys at a local hotel that Angel had reserved for them shortly after Willow had called upon their arrival to the hospital. It was decided that those who could return for rest would while Giles and Willow would stay at the hospital to update on Robin and the few remaining girls.

The hotel was a quiet one off the road, one story which made it easier for the injured to roll from the bus to the bed so to speak. Faith assisted Buffy into her room as the older slayer's arm hung around Faith's shoulders they eased their way from the bus into the room. It was small but it would serve its purpose, just a TV, full size bed and a small bathroom. She placed the blonde on the bed and helped her to find a comfortable position. There were no words spoken but they seem to be having a conversation comfortably at least in Faith's eyes. Once she was situated she smiled at Buffy, "Ok I think you're set…sleep well little lady" _ok seriously what was that 'little lady' who says that…wait why do I care what I say to her…it's just Buffy…I'm gonna go now. _Faith stepped back towards the door but hesitated when the blonde called back to her.

"Faith, um…you can stay I mean can you stay in here…with me?" Buffy asked

"Are you sure B, I'm sure I can switch out with X-man or even Willow at the hospital. I'm not usually a first choice candidate for company…." Faith questioned her.

Buffy sighed never breaking eye contact with the brunette. "I know…but…honestly right now I don't want anyone to tell me how great this day is or how proud they are of me…I need someone to just be with me…no questions asked or tales told, can you do that just sit with me and help me pretend that people didn't just d-die and the world we know didn't just come crashing down into a huge hole. No more tears or moping I'm done with that…hell I told someone I loved them today and they told me I didn't pretty sure not much crappier than that. I wanna for lack of a better phrase "find the fun". Come on you're supposed to be the one with the no regrets mentality right…teach me how to do that…how to just be here with a…a… a friend."

Faith's mouth curved into a small smile and she just nodded at the blonde. She stepped forward and sat on the bed Indian style facing Buffy. "Buffy you are ok, we are all ok…thanks to you and course me…but I get it. You want to just start over right? Just begin again and you are not sure where to start….I'm no expert but I will try to steer you around the curves…at least tonight. And thanks…for calling me your friend…that means…well hell it means a lot"

"Faith I'm just tired…of dancing around our connection…even at our worst I still always hoped we could kiss and make up so to speak. We are the chosen two, the first two slayers to ever be here at the same time with the same goals…well except when you went crazy but whatever, I think we can have a good relationship….I mean friendship…I mean we have made mistakes…some bigger than others but we are both to blame for what happened all those years ago and even though I meant what I said then and I'm sure you did too…I'm done with it all. I am sick of labels and judging if this whole fucking things has taught me anything it's that well life is too damn short….or it my case broken up by a couple gory deaths…" they both laughed "You and me are gonna start over somewhere and we are going to be friends….I've decided that's how its gonna be…so start with the friendness Faith…start it up"

"One condition" Faith smirked "I know you and I have never been on the same page but a battle like that has my H&H post battle feelings in overdrive so no killing me if I accidently spoon you in my sleep" she laughed hoping Buffy would respond in a way other than silence. It had its desired affect….

Buffy actually smiled "Faith, you and the H&H feelings…like I expected anything different. However, actually food does sound amazing let's order pizza." Buffy reached towards the nightstand for a phone and yellow pages tossing the phone towards the young slayer. "Plus a battle like that, you'll be surprised to know my H&H is in high gear too…so no promises from my side of the bed either" she winked at Faith and began browsing the phone book.

Faith felt her jaw drop a little bit at the last comment Buffy made…_seriously did she just flirt with me? I mean usually I'm the one with the sexual comments at the inappropriate times, B is stealing my gig…and I kinda like it…oh shit…_she thought as she forced her jaw up and began to dial the number of the pizza place Buffy was reading to her. "Ok guy said 45 minutes…what should we do until then?"

Buffy chuckled as she placed the phone book back in the drawer, "Well you could use a shower…if we are going to be honest" she smirked towards Faith.

"Is that so?"

"Yea you're coming in on the side of stank"

"And here I thought you just wanted me out of my clothes"

"I…I…no I mean I thought you would like to get so fresh and so clean clean" Buffy stuttered as she did a little dance with her hands towards the end of her statement

"come on B, I'm kidding…one thing though you got next cause I may be stank but you have blood and guts all over ya….not attractive one bit"

Buffy scoffed "Whatever post battle I am at my hottest ever" Buffy yelled playfully as Faith retreated into the bathroom before a pillow hit her in the face. Faith showered for only about 20 minutes realizing that if she took all the hot water she probably wouldn't hear the end of it. She wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom to find Buffy flipping aimlessly through the channels "Slight problem B…did we like pack a overnight bag before the apocalypse, cause otherwise I got nothing but dirty jeans, dirty shirt and dirty jacket…and of course not so fresh bra also…"

"Shit, I never thought of that…." Buffy paused, "…wait what about underwear?"

"Ha-ha one thing you should remember about me Buffy is big battle…"

"…calls for commando….yea I remember Faith" she laughed

"Seriously though I can only do so much with this towel B…find us some clothes gimpy"

"First of all don't call me Gimpy…second…flesh wound here you find us some clothes…"

"What you want me to do run to Walmart in a towel?"

"Well the excitement factor would be there…."

"B…focus"

"Ok fine go knock on the girl's doors I'm sure someone packed clothes…Dawn probably brought her whole damn closet"

Faith then did something she wasn't sure would make her regret later or not. Buffy had mentioned their connection, but Faith always thought Buffy felt it was more of just a we have the same calling thing. Faith had secretly crushed a bit on Buffy a bit, she was a bi-curious individual always stating she "fell in love with the person not their parts" but now she wanted to see if maybe just maybe Buffy could be crushing a bit too so she decided to take a chance. She adjusted the towel so that it was now only covering her from the waist down leaving her chest exposed to Buffy. It was done clearly not to upset Buffy but for faith to find a suitable covering to walk the halls of the hotel, however she couldn't help but glance to see if Buffy squirmed…but she didn't, but there was some blushing. Faith grabbed the sheet from underneath Buffy and wrapped it toga style around her and proceeded out the door leaving a blushing Buffy in her wake… "Stop looking at my ass B" is all Buffy heard as the door closed.

_Knock knock_

Dawn opened her hotel room door to see a very Greek goddess like woman at her door and scoffed when she focused on Faith's face. "So you in search of some virgins or something cause I think we have some around here….or maybe some dates…yeah dates are yummy"

"Hey brat, jeez focus…god just like your sister. Listen B and I are in need of some non demon blood or dirty battle torn threads, got something we can borrow?"

Confused at Buffy's request of a once mortal enemy Dawn asked "Why are you doing Buffy's dirty work…get it laundry…dirty work…going for Sainthood Faith?"

Faith ignored the comment and proceeded into Dawn's room rummaging around in a suitcase that in all reality probably did contain most of Dawn's closet…funny thing about B is she does know her peeps. "Your sister is in a strange place right now Dawn, don't worry I won't cramp her style…Ill just help until she doesn't need it anymore…new thing I'm trying"

"You would know about strange places wouldn't you…plus she won't let you hang around that much longer" the young girls words were laced with insults and it wasn't going unnoticed.

"Listen I didn't come to pick a fight with you I just need some clothes ok"

"Whatever…there is some sweats and stuff at the bottom…get whatever you need…wait you're not staying in my sister's room are you?

"Why does it matter to you, you have the girls to keep you company"

"My sister does not share a bed with convicted killers…well killers maybe…but well you…you know what I mean"

"Dawn…shut it ok…" this time Faith whipped around with clothes in her hand to face the young girl and began to raise her voice. "Buffy is the only reason I'm still here you realize that right…yeah you do cause it's the reason you are too so leave me out of your little mind game…I don't have time for that shit…I'm helping B end of story maybe if you got your head out of your ass you would see that maybe the reason I'm helping her is cause no one else would…and also because she can't get it from you anyway…."

"Fu…"

"Careful Dawn mother is always watching" and with that she brushed past her into the hallway and back to Buffy's room shaking her head at the outbreak she had just had. She entered the room to hear the shower running and the small clock radio was on loud enough that she was sure Buffy could hear it…she laughed and changed into the sweats provided by the brat and then walked over to the bathroom door. She heard the water shut off as she was about to knock however it flew open as Buffy was on the other side preparing to come out…however she was…well she was naked

"Shit Faith…what…what are you doing"

"Sorry sorry I was just gonna make sure you were ok…here here" she grabbed a towel from behind her on the rack and practically threw it at the blonde. "..why didn't you have a towel when you went in"

"Jeez sorry you know gash in my side and splitting head ache must have affected my rational thinking…"

Faith was laughing at this point in the situation…."Thank god no one else was here to see that….would have scared them for life I think…not that I will be able to shake the heebie jeebies out of my head now blondie"

"Whatever…what did you want?"

"Huh…"

"Why were you knocking….did you need something or were you just planning to join me in the shower?" Buffy smirking at the younger slayer

Faith was dumbstruck for a moment but regained her composure. "Wow you weren't kidding about the H&H huh, you really are wound tight…whatever…anyways I saw a small store on my walk to Dawn's room which by the way thanks for I gotta an ear full about the strangeness of the you and me in same room situation…

"Wait Dawn yelled at you?" Buffy interrupted "About what?"

"Come on B you know people don't choose me for companion just like I said, I think she has questions about my intentions for locking myself in a room with you….afraid I'll go all killer an ya…again.." Faith looked down at the floor.

"I'm gonna kick her ass….who does.." Buffy was heading towards the door but Faith grabbed her arm making Buffy realize she was still only in a towel.

"Buffy its fine, I put her in her place…with words not fists…proud aren't ya… seriously though the store I was thinking I'm gonna go grab some drinks and snacks to go with our pizza banquet, any requests"

Buffy's face calmed as she relaxed her body and smiled at Faith, "Something alcoholic"

"Is that a beverage request or a companion request?"

"Shut up…seriously I think we both need a drink don't you. Something fruity though, me and beer not so much with the good…you know what I like right?"

"You read my mind B…um yea ok I will be back in a bit get dressed before the delivery guy gets here though ok cause again with the scarring…."

"Hey Faith…" she turned back at her name just as Buffy dropped her towel again… "Paybacks a bitch huh?" she was laughing as Faith stood jaw open oogling before tripping over her feet towards the door "I can read your mind about other things too…" she yelled out.

Faith was in a state of shock as she walked into the small convenience store at the events that had just unfolded…what the hell just happened. Buffy was outwardly not even a tiny bit discreetly flirting with Faith and she had called her a friend and she had said relationship…she actually intended on doing other things with Faith than just kicking her ass and taking her name…this was like some alternate reality universe or something she was sure of it.

Faith purchased some mixers and the hard stuff as well and returned to the room to see a finally clothed Buffy sitting on the bed opening the 10 pizza boxes all around her. "Come sit, you just missed the pizza guy if he was hot enough I was gonna ask him to stay and calm our other 'H' down but alas the stars were not aligned…looks like we are on our own"

Faith chocked on the pizza she had just grabbed from the box … "What….sorry hot…ok wait Buffy what is with you I mean this is like looking in a mirror and seeing myself with the comments and the drinking and…and the flashing, did beating the first make you slutty or what…and when did you start swearing so much?"

"I swear sometimes…you just bring it out in me… wait did you just call me a slut?"

Faith was mixing drinks now, "well if the shoe fits?" it was more of a question to see how far she could push the other girl without catching a fist to the face like earlier in the week.

"Faith I told you no more labels, no more judging, no more serious straight laced have to lead the charge Buffy…I just want to do the things any normal girl my age would do…pizza and drinking with a friend joking about sex and whatever…it what we would do right…if we weren't superheroes? Remember connection, no denying our healthy bond?"

"True that B, I guess it's time to just be regular middle of the road drunk obnoxious chicks right?"

"Exactly"

"Ok well let's get started…to us…may there always be…oh fuck it whatever to us let's get tipsy"

Two hours, eight pizzas and three bottles of tequila later and both girls were feeling a bit drunk but nothing their slayer strength couldn't handle. They had now switched the radio to the local hip hop station and Faith was regaling Buffy with her amazing rapping abilities. Both women were laughing at the ridiculousness of the entire situation but at the same time enjoying each other's company.

Interrupting the cocoon of fun a knock rang over the small stereo, "Buffy its Giles…open the door"

"Shit…" said Buffy rolling onto her knees from the floor where she had previously been holding her busted gut… "Faith you got us in trouble…with your singing"

"Me you're the one laughing louder than a hell god"

"Whatever…I'm going to get the door…_pour me another drink" _she whispered the last part to Faith trying to keep her composure as she approached the door.

"Buffy…"

"Giles…"

"Oh… hi Faith"

"Hey G man"

"Ok know that we have established everyone in the room" Buffy chortled "What can we do for you?"

"Well I was checking to see if you were alright…but by the looks of it I can see you are doing just fine and entertaining company too…"

"Yup me and F are buddy buddy and drinky drinky tonight…care to join us as we relive the day that was?"

"Um no actually I think sleep is a good thing for me…but just wanted to let you know…you know what never mind…you guys be safe these matters don't need to be addressed until tomorrow"

"Hey Giles did you find Buffy's room?" Willow's voice cut in as she rounded the corner into the open door

"Buffy…Faith…hey….wait are you guys drinking?"

"Hey Wills, yea me and Faith needed a little pick me up or bring me down I guess…well we needed to switch directions…join us won't you?"

"Buffy you don't drink and why are you guys wearing Dawn's clothes?"

"Ahh…we kinda skipped the talk about packing for hellmouth destruction…plus it's better than the towel she had on earlier" Faith chimed in

"What…never mind are you sure this is a good idea…I mean loss of blood today and well…"

"Shhhhh…." Buffy placed a finger on Willow's lips "Don't tell Faith I don't drink she will think I'm a lightweight cause I'm not…I mean I'm not fat….am I?"

"No Buff you aren't" Willow replied giggling at the drunk girls switch of topics

"Ok thanks…listen Wills, I'm Faith's friend now we talked about it…we are gonna be good friends who drink and do stuff that normal people do…not super hot slayers do…although we probably will still do that too in addition to the normal stuff…man we are gonna be busy huh F?"

"Correct B"

"Anyways we want you to join us…unless you need to get to a certain little hottie…huh huh?? I will tell you a secret slayers are really horny after a battle…I mean really Wills you could probably have your wa.."

"Ok thanks about enough of that" Faith had wrapped a hand around Buffy's mouth and handed her another drink as she turned to Willow…but then quickly back to Buffy "_Lick my hand and I will kick your cute little ass" _she whispered into the blonde's ear. "Willow don't worry I got B and Giles no worries on the 'matters' we will be ripping and raring to go tomorrow but for tonight seriously I got her" nodding towards the blonde.

Willow laughed…"well I kinda like the new Faith not sure about the new Buffy but we will see how she deals with the hangover…come on Giles lets go"

Willow hugged Buffy and whispered "_thanks for the secret I plan to use it_" as she pulled away from her best friend. They both laughed as Giles rolled his eyes and started out the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Buffy teased as they left.

"Oh I have an idea…" Buffy blurted out as the door close flipping towards Faith with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's do body shots!"

Faith simply shook her head and grabbed the bottle of tequila as Buffy leapt onto the bed; she was just hoping she could control the other H as Buffy licked her hand. Faith found some salt packets from the pizza guy's condiment bag and grabbing a slice of lime they had cut up earlier.

"Well a correct body shot is not done on your wrist B…not one of my liking anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok come here" Faith pulled Buffy off the bed so they were standing facing each other. Faith licked her fingers and pressed them to Buffy's neck right around her pulse point; she then sprinkled some salt on the moist spot and grabbed her drink and lime also. "Ready for this?"

"Ummm…sure" Buffy couldn't help but notice the tiny butterflies that had just appeared in her stomach, "No biting though"

Faith chuckled as she placed the lime between Buffy's teeth, "No promises…keep that steady" she instructed as she leaned in close to Buffy's now tilted neck. Quickly she ran her tongue over Buffy's skin and then proceeded to lick the salt, throw the shot back and then meet the lime with her lips as she pulled it from Buffy's mouth. Smiling with the lime rind still her mouth Faith winked at the obviously somewhat turned on Buffy…

"Wow that was way better than the wrist…let me try" Buffy was as giddy as a school girl as she performed the same ritual on Faith. She placed the lime in between Faith's teeth and then using the same techniques her counterpart had just used only she took her time to lick the salt thoroughly before she threw her drink back with ease. "I love this way" she breathed out after she was done with the lime….

"Haha, me too…who knew you were such a quick learner too"

"Ok one more for me…." Buffy demanded

"Figures you would not take turns"

"Whatever you pour I will sprinkle"

Buffy repeated her steps on Faith's neck as Faith handed her the shot. She licked the salt, drank her drank and just as she was about to grab the lime with her teeth…she stopped suddenly taking in the dark haired girl before her….

"What's wrong Buffy?" Faith questioned

"Nothing it's just….I just…I don't want the lime…"

"What?"

"I want this…" she ripped the lime out with her hand before grabbing the back of Faith's head and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The kiss could have lasted hours but probably only lasted seconds as a confused Faith moaned out at Buffy's actions before pulling back.

"Shit…B…what what was that?" she gasped out

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't know….shit Faith I'm sorry I didn't mean to…where the hell did that come from…I mean one minute I was thinking how great the tequila tasted but then the next all I really wanted to know is what you tasted like…wow I am…shit so sorry…"

"Buffy…." Faith's stern voice interrupted her rambling "It's ok…I…fuck it" before she could even begin to muster something to say she simply pulled the blonde into another kiss. The kiss ignited quickly as the two women secretly gave into something they had long been repressing….the kiss only ended when they both were having oxygen issues.

Buffy pulled back from Faith, "I've wanted to do that…."

",,, since that night we first met in the alley?" Faith finished Buffy's confession.

Buffy simply laughed as she dipped her head once more to meet Faith's lips.

TBC – What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – Thanks everyone for reading and adding as a favorite! Hope you enjoy the next chapter don't forget to R&R and remember I don't own Buffy, Faith or any of Joss' stellar characters! **_

_Last time…_

"_I want this…" she ripped the lime out with her hand before grabbing the back of Faith's head and pulling her into a passionate kiss. The kiss could have lasted hours but probably only lasted seconds as a confused Faith moaned out at Buffy's actions before pulling back. _

"_Shit…B…what what was that?" she gasped out_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't know….shit Faith I'm sorry I didn't mean to…where the hell did that come from…I mean one minute I was thinking how great the tequila tasted but then the next all I really wanted to know is what you tasted like…wow I am…shit so sorry…"_

"_Buffy…." Faith's stern voice interrupted her rambling "It's ok…I…fuck it" before she could even begin to muster something to say she simply pulled the blonde into another kiss. The kiss ignited quickly as the two women secretly gave into something they had long been repressing….the kiss only ended when they both were having oxygen issues. _

_Buffy pulled back from Faith, "I've wanted to do that…."_

"_... since that night we first met in the alley?" Faith finished Buffy's confession. _

_Buffy simply laughed as she dipped her head once more to meet Faith's lips. _

Chapter 2 - Reality Check

As Buffy's lips met Faith's for a third time, she pushed Faith back onto the bed as their tongues danced elegantly within one another's mouth. Buffy shifted so she was straddling Faith's hips as she bent to continue the sexy kiss with her new found attraction…well not necessarily new…but you understand.

Buffy was quickly becoming the aggressor, something Faith was not used to but was enjoying nonetheless. Her hands had made their way under Faith's shirt and were seriously close to getting a handful or two of the younger slayer. Simple moans of pleasure were heard in conjunction with the loud radio until Faith reluctantly pulled back once again as her hormones were threatening to rage out of control.

"I'm sorry Buffy….I don't think I can do this…."

"What…what do you mean…you can't tell me I'm not a good kisser…" she laughed and reached for Faith again only to feel the younger slayer tense up, "Faith….why not…is it me…what's wrong?"

"No no B its most definitely not you….you are a great kisser…it's just…I can't….I mean we can't…we have been drinking and with the post battle horney stuff….it's not a good combination, I mean if we want to start off this friendship…relationship…or whatever on the right foot maybe we should stop"

Buffy sank back to her knees looking at Faith with a defeated look in her eyes, "Faith…please I don't understand…we are two adults…and I want this…I know we have been drinking but I really want this…I always have"

Faith pouted as well, "So do I, it's just we are here just 10 hours after the collapse of the world we know… and I know there are a lot of decisions to make about you and me and the world…I don't want to add to the pressure or do something that could jeopardize those decisions." _When the hell did I become the voice of reason….Faith what are you doing?_ She thought to herself as the blonde continued to stare at her. "Buffy, this thing…we have…I want it to be real not some drunken mistake"

Faith saw Buffy's eyes leave hers as she turned on the bed now looking sideways towards the door _she probably is planning her escape route_ Faith thought, she knew she had to act fast. Faith sank to the floor quickly locking herself in between Buffy's legs that were hanging off the bed looking into the blonde's eyes. "Buffy I want this too…you and me…friends, lovers, whatever…I have wanted it for a long time just like you and it isn't that. How can we be sure we are starting off the right way if we just throw all caution to the wind tonight…I mean have you even started to think about the what nows….what we are gonna do in a few short hours when the sun comes up again and we are still here waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"Faith I told you I don't care anymore…I don't want to fight anymore…with demons or with you or with anyone…I have thought about the future but usually only as the one wouldn't be in it…I was supposed to die Faith not just yesterday but twice before…I don't want to put myself in that position, I'm tired of caring… I want something new…something real and maybe you're it maybe you're not but…let's just find out"

"So I'm just a trial run then?" Faith spat back realizing right away that it was completely and totally not the right thing to say, "I'm sorry…Buffy I didn't mean that…"

"Whatever Faith…I would think by the last few hours of discussion drunk or not you would know you are not some new pair of shoes I wanna try on…just forget it" And with that Buffy left her sited position and proceeded to walk out the door, "I'm going for a walk…alone…don't follow me…".

"B…Wait!" But Faith's cry out was too late as the door slammed before she made it to the entry way, "Shit…god dammit…every time Faith…what the fuck is wrong with you?" she exclaimed out loud before pounding her fist into the wall in frustration causing a hole in the plastered wall. She turned back to the bedside table picking up her cup. Faith poured herself the rest of the third bottle of tequila and sat back on the floor against the wall as she ranted about her typical and more than expected behaviors. She downed the last few drops of liquor within seconds _"don't follow me…"_the words were ringing in her head …_WAIT, when was the last time I listened to her anyway…." _With that Faith jumped up and ran out the door after Buffy…

Buffy had only made it a few blocks in the 5 minutes it took Faith to come her senses, but tears were streaming down her face which only proved Faith had made a real mistake with her words…and actions. Buffy was scuffing her feet and grumbling about the young woman when she suddenly felt her presence behind her. She flipped quickly facing the brunette still with stinging eyes and wet cheeks… "Faith I told you…don't follow…"

Faith didn't let Buffy finish her statement before pulling her tightly and kissing her passionately and almost roughly, "Shut up…" she simply stated as pushed her against the nearest building.

"Faith….no you don't get to come running out here and do this" Buffy protested pushing Faith off of her and flipping to walk away again. "We are completely past the kissing to make it better…you blew it"

"B… Buffy stop listen to me…" she ran ahead of the blonde stopping to block her path "I'm an asshole…complete asshole, they are scouting me for asshole Olympics…they may even let me carry the torch.." she smirked hoping Buffy would at least stop and listen to her now, "It's not that I don't trust you…I don't trust myself Buffy…I really want you but right now my brain can't decide what it wants."

"Faith don't give me that bullshit…this doesn't take rocket science thinking…you either want to be with me or you don't and if you don't then fine whatever…but don't send me mix signals and try to kiss me on some street somewhere…shit I am basically throwing myself at you and you are backing away, I thought this is what you wanted…"

"Buffy you have to give me a chance to process here…I get that we have had years of sexual or whatever tension but I'm sorry I can't switch gears that fast…I thought I hated you for years now I think maybe I could lov…I mean…shit.."

"Really Faith is it so hard to say the word love?"

"Buffy come on…give me a chance to figure this out…last time I saw you before the drama you told me if I apologized you would beat me to death… then I was in prison for two years and only out for about two weeks and I just helped win a battle with someone who was once my mortal enemy…its confusing…and I don't get why I am the one saying all this shit and you are just standing there reading to be a big bull dyke lesbian and me who has been with women is scared out of my mind." Faith yelled out loudly now frustrated with the woman in front of her.

"Faith…I'm not ready to be a big lezzi…whatever the hell you just said…but I am ready to move forward with someone…I do want it to be you…you're the only one understands this call in life or whatever…I'm not in love with all women, I'm in love with you…." Buffy was now yelling too.

"Did you just say you're in love with me?" Faith could not wrap her mind around this statement.

"Maybe…well I think...yes I think I could be…"

"Buffy people don't love me…they just don't…I mean I have been tolerated before but that's…that about it…"

"Why do you have to pull this shit with me, why can't you just let yourself be honest with how you feel?"

"Because you don't even really know what you want, you're confused just like I am…have you stopped to think about what you truly want or what I want for that matter past passionate sex at a scummy hotel? Do you even know yourself anymore…do you know me?"

"What do you mean who you are…fine you want to play this game? Who are you Faith and what do you want?"

"I want to go back to prison…." Faith yelled out

Stunned Buffy just stood back on her heels at the outburst of the slayer…she couldn't believe what she just heard. "What the fuck are you talking…what do you mean…?"

"Buffy I am nowhere near the place where I can trust myself…I need to go back…I have to fix the shit that I have done. I'm sorry that you don't understand but this has always been my plan…to help you and then go back…I explained it to Angel and Willow…I go back in two days"

"Shut up…just stop…." Tears were welling in Buffy's eyes as she stood dumbstruck by the brunettes' confession. "You knew all along? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because it didn't come up and I didn't think you cared honestly…but now I know you do care as much as I care…I'm not good enough for you Buffy…not yet but I want to be…I want to be good enough. There are still a lot of demons in me that I need to deal with before I can even think about trying life in the real world on my own or with you…"

"So what you were just gonna wait till we got back to LA and then leave…pack up your bags in the middle of the night and go?"

"Something like that"

"This is unbelievable…I swear to god I may be able to cheat death, beat back evil, slay any of the undead but I will never understand people…especially Faith people." Buffy shook her head and stifled back the tears that were coming as she collapsed onto the sidewalk. "When will finding someone ever be simple dammit?"

Breathing a large sigh of frustration…Faith was now fighting back her own tears as she sat down on the curb next to Buffy. "Buffy…it's already been arranged, Angel has spoken to the DA and I only have to serve another 28 months and then I will get parole. We made a deal with the police and Wolfram and Hart to reduce my sentence, it's only two more years and plus I have some really good therapy sessions lined up too. Please understand this has nothing to do with us or you, it is all on me, maybe you do love me and maybe one day I can feel the same but I can't be sure until I fix all the damage I have done to myself and others. I have to pay for what I did and for what it's worth I promise to make myself better completely this time for not just me but for you, for us"

Buffy was silently crying as Faith explained the details of her return to prison. A part of her was dying inside of guilt as she heard the responsible and well thought out plan because she at the moment resented all the growth that Faith had shown. The other part couldn't get past the connection with her fellow slayer and how strong she felt…how much better she felt with Faith with her in the last week…how that feeling would end…how pissed she was that Faith would end it on purpose…she didn't know when she became that girl who pines over someone but she totally was.

"Buffy please look at me" Faith cupped Buffy's face as she spoke… "I have to do this…I have to go back. I'm not asking you to wait for me or whatever, but please tell me that you can learn to understand this."

Buffy stared blankly at Faith's face taking her and her words in as she choked back more tears. Instead of answering she leaned forward and kissed Faith softly on the check and stood back up. "Sleep…it's time for sleep" was all she said as she began to walk back to the hotel as the sun was coming up. Faith sat for another moment an watched the sun fully rise, tears streaming down her face and her emotions running rampant on her brain. She regained her composure and returned to the hotel room finding Buffy sleeping on the bed. Without hesitation she removed her shoes and climbed into bed behind Buffy holding her tightly, not wanting this moment to end. "Everything I have ever done has been because of you, I promise that we can have a future…if you let me I will take care of you for the rest of my life as soon as I am worthy of someone like you" Faith whispered into the blonde's ear figuring she was too deep in sleep to hear her confession. Little did she know Buffy heard the whole thing and forced her eyes to stay shut not allowing any more tears to be shed over Faith.

A knock around noon stirred the women from their sleep and signaling the Scooby gang was tired of waiting to speak with their two leaders. Buffy separated from Faith's grasp and answered the door to find Willow on the other side beaming that special beam…_at least someone got some last night_ Buffy thought to herself.

"Hey Buff, how you feeling this morning…?" she smiled as she handed a cup of coffee to her friend.

Buffy stepped out of the doorway and shut both her and Willow out of the room hoping Faith would not hear the conversation she was preparing to have.

"Like I drank all night and confessed my feelings for a woman…yes that's right a woman who happens to be Faith…only to learn she has no intentions of staying with me or my group because she would rather be in prison than be with me…oh and the best part you ask, the best part is my best friend knew this and didn't say anything….that's how I feel Will, how about you?" Buffy had gotten her whole rant out never looking up at Willow's face.

"Buffy…" Willow choked out, "I didn't…you don't understand…we didn't tell you…because we thought…"

"What that I couldn't handle it, I can handle evil and death and killing but I can't be told that Faith wants to leave and go back to prison for Christ's sake? Why doesn't anyone remember I am an adult not to mention a slayer, honesty shouldn't need to be asked for"

"Listen to me Buffy she has really grown over the last two years, I know you can tell, but she doesn't want to relapse in any way, shape or form. I think its noble Buff, she could go anywhere but she doesn't want to. She wants to be better, she truly wants to be healed, and you have to understand that. Wait….what do you mean you confessed your feelings… feelings to Faith?"

"Willow I think you know what I mean"

"Ha-ha I knew it! Ok I have known since we were in high school you guys are so totally obvious, the B and F stuff…" she smirked " but tell me anyway" she nudged Buffy's arm with her elbow smirking a bit and her newly expressive friend. "You and Faith…really for real? Was there kissing, touching…details Buffy come on"

"It will have to wait Red" Faith appeared in the doorway…she looked towards Buffy _hi_ she mouthed before turning back to Willow. "Giles just called he wants to hit the road in about 20 minutes, wants to get to Angel's pad and begin the debriefing and such as soon as possible. We gotta get ready to leave"

"Well ok that's not awkward or anything" Willow chuckled out "Ok well I do like bus discussions reminds me of middle school….yea ok see you guys in 20" with that she hurried back to her room to gather Kennedy and her things.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys" Faith said as she motioned for Buffy to enter their room.

"No biggie…I mean I'm totally becoming an expert on repressing anyway" Buffy said as she entered their room and began to gather her few things

"Come on Buffy can we not do the awkward speaking in hate laced riddles? I told you what I want…please please please just try to understand this or at least fake it until I leave, I can't stand knowing that I am solely responsible for your somber 'tude."

"Faith, I am still trying to process everything ok, what did you say…can't switch gears that fast…well I can't either…someday I may understand why you want to leave but honestly right now I don't and I can't pretend I do so deal…"

"So that's it? We go back to LA and I spend my last free day trying to apologize for doing the right thing? Buffy…this is stupid…sorry but it is…"

"Hey I'm not the one who wants prison over love"

"Well… WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Faith screamed out "I mean seriously I have told you my plan and as judgmental of it as you are...thanks by the way... have you thought about it? You can't seem to think more than an hour ahead and don't give me that things have changed bullshit…what do you want Buffy, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Buffy stopped as soon as Faith began to raise her voice… "YOU, I thought I made that pretty damn clear to you when I kissed you Faith but apparently you are as dense as you were before. I WANT YOU"

"Besides me….what do you want?"

"What?"

"Where do you see me with you, what are we doing, what's that life like?"

"Why are you asking you don't care, you have no intentions of going through with any of it!"

"Because I need to know…humor me…where do you want to be with me? LA with the Scooby gang and Angel watching our every move? Or far away where we can be secret lovers and no one has to know about it? I mean you seem to know you want me but have you thought about anything other than the physical shit you are feeling because let me tell ya B I have and it doesn't involve your tag along gang or hiding out. I can't hide who I am and what I feel from them or the anyone else in the world"

"But you can hide behind concrete and bars from me?"

"You know what…." Faith pointed at Buffy "This is bulls- I can't do this anymore with you…I'm not coming back to Angel's place, I'm going straight back to jail…I will not spend my last day fighting with you, it's not worth it…" she threw her dirty close in a laundry bag and turned back to the blonde with sadness in her eyes. "Buffy I hope one day you do truly understand why I am doing what I am doing but if you don't I hope you can live with this decision to shut me out once again…" Faith turned towards the door ready to storm out but turned back towards Buffy, "It's not too hard for me ya know" she choked out with tears in her throat "I don't know why we fit together or why the powers that be put us together on this earth and maybe I never will but…I do love you and I always have. Maybe I will get a chance to prove that to you in the future, take care of yourself B" And with that she was gone.

Buffy was too shocked to make a move in pursuit of Faith, she just took the last thing Faith said and repeated it over and over in her brain…._I do love you and I always have_….Buffy gathered herself together and headed back outside seeing Willow frantically trying to stop Faith from getting into a cab but failing miserably. The cab tore out of the drive way as Buffy watched. Willow looked back to Buffy wanting some explanation as the blonde approached her but could tell right away she wouldn't be getting it.

"Buffy, there you are" Xander yelled out as he and Giles were assisting the rest of the girls onto the bus once again. "We heard you were all partied out last night with the wacky slayer, how did that go?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Xander" Buffy's voice was laced with hurt and anger.

"Ok then….well to LA then I guess…wow day after Buffy not so much in the good and the mood" he said to Willow as Buffy walked past them towards the bus door.

"Buffy" Giles put his arm on hers to stop her from boarding, "There has been a development"

"You're telling me" She whispered but when Giles looked confused she pulled it together, "What Giles?"

"Robin…well he…he died early this morning at the hospital. I have to go arrange some things at there, I will meet you at Angel's but since I have to stay behind you are in charge of the girls"

Buffy sighed loudly and put her hand to her head… "I….hate this…**I just can't do this anymore**" she yelled. Another death had shook Buffy to the core and she couldn't handle any more responsibility. "**Giles I quit**... seriously I quit this whole fucking thing…no more being in charge, no more death…I'm done" Buffy slammed her bag to the ground and walked away from the group that was now staring at the slayer as she hurried into the front office of the hotel.

"Call me a cab" she ordered the attendant behind the counter "I need to get the hell out of here"

Willow ran in after Buffy as she was ordering around the young hotel worker. "Buffy where are you going? You can't just leave."

"Really I can't? Why because the world will end Willow? Whatever I quit…you are in charge now…have fun with it…it's a really great gig"

"Buffy I know you are upset about Faith and Robin but please don't turn your back on us"

"I'm not turning my back on anyone! For the first time in my life I am trying to be honest with my feelings and all it is doing is causing pain for either for me or other people well fuck that I'm done. I'm just done"

"Buffy…"

"No, listen to me. I quit, I refuse to work, and I am done! Listen this is not goodbye forever Willow but I can't be here not with you… go to Angel's I will call you ok…I just I have to be on my own…tell Dawn I love her…" and with that Buffy rushed out to the cab that had just pulled in the front drive. She jumped in before Willow, Xander, Giles or even Dawn could get to her. "Airport please…now" And just like Faith had done only minutes earlier, the older slayer was gone too.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Flash Forward 4 years later…._

It had been 4 years since the "California Breakdown" as Dawn referred to it. Buffy had spent 6 months in Hawaii getting drunk on pina coladas and soaking up the rays before she returned to the Scooby gang or her sister. She regretted the breakdown and the outburst and of course the complete loss of contact with everyone but she needed it and when she returned to LA one rainy evening she was met with open arms. It wasn't like she didn't deserve a break, I mean come on she had saved the world too many times to count and she still had yet to find any kind of relief! So Buffy took time for herself and forgot about everything around her. However, being a good person towards the end of her third month alone she knew they all deserved at least an answer. She contacted Dawn first and even though the yelling lasted quite a while, she finally explained herself and her sister understood. She used the final 3 months to sober up and find her center again. She came back to California ready to get back into the game and ready to mend the relationships she had dropped…well almost all the relationships.

Buffy had always felt "grateful for her friends" but she knew that the time alone was much needed and helped her to focus on the better. Buffy and the gang came up with worldly plans shortly after her return. Giles was heading back to England to reform the council, Kennedy, Willow, Xander and Andrew headed to Cleveland to work on the Hellmouth there, figuring a witch, slayer, demon expert and overall great guy would be enough to hold off the baddies. Buffy had always wanted to travel and Dawn was set on an Italian boarding school for Americans near Rome so the two decided that was the best fit for them.

Buffy was now in her mid 20's, single in Italy and enjoying life more than ever. Dawn was finished with high school and had applied to colleges back in the states saying "Italy was so down and over" but Buffy knew it was because her boyfriend Antonio also applied back in America. She and the beau had been accepted to Boston University, where Dawn was planning to study in the fields of history and archeology to further her secret desire to be a watcher. Buffy had been nothing but supportive of Dawn, feeling she owned the girl a somewhat normal life especially after leaving her for 3 months with no word. Buffy had kept herself busy by working at an American youth hostel down the road from their Italian home and had also taken up the hobby of painting, finding she was actually quite creative and good for that matter. The 4 years had flown by and Buffy was now finalizing a house in Boston and a new job as a youth counselor at a local school, although sad to leave Italy she was looking forward to being closer to Willow, Xander and the gang. Things had flourished in their years apart and the slayer line was now renewed and the council was booming as well. Buffy had periodically been contacted by both the scoobies and Giles to consult on certain cases and in rare occasions fight in some battles, but overall she was enjoying the retirement like status of her life.

Buffy also had kept in contact with Angel as well getting small updates on Faith's progress and her eventual release from prison. Angel told Buffy she moved back to the east coast to work on building a life for herself. She was still in contact with Giles too working on council and slayer tasks, but she had also managed to create a real life and assert herself into an actual job and real world life. Faith was very secretive, even with Angel, about what she was doing, she said it was the first normal decision she had made in over 10 years and she didn't want to jinx it. Angel said she always asked about Buffy but Buffy could never bring herself to write, call or even think too long about Faith, it was too painful. She chalked their one night up to the alcohol and post battle hype thinking it must have been a mistake otherwise it would have worked out. Still the feelings were there sure but she couldn't bring herself to face the other slayer and confront those connections again. They had been asked to oversee a certain case about two years ago but missed each other by a couple hours as Faith's flight had been delayed and Buffy's assistance was already complete by the time she arrived.

Tomorrow Buffy and Dawn would be boarding their flight back to Boston; most of their belongings had already shipped to the new home. As an added bonus Xander, Kennedy and Willow had traveled up from Cleveland to meet them at the airport and spend the first week back in the states with them. Buffy had chosen a beautiful 4 bedroom house with a large yard on 10 acres right outside the north side of the city. Having unlimited cash resources had its perks especially in the world or real estate. Buffy's house was already completely furnished with amazing furniture and appliances, handpicked by Buffy online…hey she had some down time ok…and was in a great neighborhood too. There was a small creek in the back yard and lots of space to chill by the amazing pool she had requested be put in. She had also put in a small shed out back to be designed as a work out/training building for that slayer in her. There was the gazebo bar out back, a game room in the basement, a Jacuzzi tub in her master bath and….

"Hey sis…daydreaming about the house again? Dawn interrupted her internal list as she and Antonio entered the front door of their flat.

"How do you always know?" Buffy asked

"Cause your eyes get all glossy and usually there is a little bit of drool right…" Dawn used her finger to swipe at her sister's mouth. "…there"

"You know just because I'm retired doesn't mean I won't beat ya down" she teased

"Whatever…I and Tony are gonna get watch a movie before we crash out, ready for the big trip?"

"Yuppers, you?"

"Of course, we can't wait all that studying and learning…" Antonio replied

"And what you really mean is no parents, college partying and co-ed dorm rooms right?" Buffy teased.

"Well duh" Dawn scoffed "Goodnight Buff"

"Goodnight you guys"

Buffy retired to her room in the flat and got settled in for bed early. Their flight was at 8am so they would be off to airport early and she didn't want to risk waking up late. She drifted to sleep pretty easily anxious for the trip but excited to be back "home".

_____________________________________________________________________________

_The next afternoon…_

Buffy exited the jet way with Dawn close behind, she had managed to sleep most of the plane ride but the jet lag was already setting in. Dawn had been pretty miserable because of her early goodbye with Tony but she would see him in like a week so Buffy wasn't going to read much into her pity party. They made their way down to baggage claim where the Scooby gang met them with balloons and signs, obnoxious but well thought out. Hugs were exchanged and tears of happiness shed as the group exited the airport and headed for the car. As Buffy reached the outside of the terminal heading towards the car, a strange feeling began to rise from within her, something she had not felt in a very long time. The only feeling she could attribute it to was like something was going to happen, something she wasn't expecting. Little did she know it would all become clear soon.

The group left the airport grounds in Xander's rental car and headed down the highway. The laughter in the car of old memories and excitement had everyone including Xander who was driving in a haze of happiness, which is why he must not have seen the car beside them change lanes too quickly. In a flash the SUV the slayer gang was traveling in was side swiped and swerved into another car causing all three vehicles to careen into the middle barrier of the high way. Buffy only saw the car start to veer before everything went black before she was being lifted into an ambulance.

"Dawn…Dawn where are you?" She was fighting through the oxygen mask they had put on her and swiping her hands at the paramedic who was trying to secure it on her. She could feel pain throughout her upper half and could feel the stickiness of blood on her face.

"Buffy I'm right here…its ok I'm ok…I'm right here, they are taking you to the hospital its ok, and we are all alright."

Luckily Buffy was the only one with a more serious injury…which was surprising because since she was overall the strongest. The rest of the crew had a few bumps and bruises, but Buffy had suffered a gash over her forehead when the glass shattered in the window she was sitting next to as well as a separated shoulder. Not knowing she would heal quickly and seeing the blood the paramedics acted quickly to load her en route to the closest hospital.

Buffy was a little fuzzy as she was wheeled on the gurney into the emergency room but one thing was definitely clear, the feeling in the bit of her stomach she felt upon exiting the airport had taken over her body completely now…although a little dazed she knew now exactly what the feeling was. As the doctors began to poke and prod her, Buffy shot up to a seated position on the gurney shocking the medical staff around her.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked with urgency

"Who ma'am…who?" the doctor asked her quizzically as he attempted to push her back down to rest.

It was then Buffy locked eyes with her as she entered the trauma room wearing dark blue scrubs. The young woman gasped seeing Buffy on the table….

"B…oh my god Buffy…what the hell happened"

And with that Buffy fainted causing her body to crash back down on the table.

TBC

_**A/N Sorry I don't usually do cliffhangers but I'm pretty sure you know who it is! He he he **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews everyone! To answer your question Faith's Fangs I'm going with nurse since it would probably take longer for her to be a doctor and I am only 4 years later in this story…also I just happened upon a pilot Eliza did called 'Nurses' the other day so that's where I got my idea from. I wasn't sure when I was reading this if I was gonna have the ladies get back together right away so I just kinda went with it all. Ok hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 3 – Reconnecting

_Previously…_

"_Where is she?" Buffy asked with urgency _

"_Who ma'am…who?" the doctor asked her quizzically as he attempted to push her back down to rest. _

_It was then Buffy locked eyes with her as she entered the trauma room wearing dark blue scrubs. The young woman gasped seeing Buffy on the table…._

"_B…oh my god Buffy…what the hell happened"_

_And with that Buffy fainted causing her body to crash back down on the table. _

Buffy awoke sometime later evening opening her eyes to a bright florescent light above her and the hum of a monitor the only sound she could clearly make out. Squinting to adjust her eyes to her surroundings she mustered her only thought out in frustration, "Uh…hospitals…stupid hospitals"

"Hey there sleepy head" Dawn's voice interrupted her rant, "how you feeling?" she was sitting in an uncomfortable peace colored chair at Buffy's side with a magazine in her lap. Buffy could see Xander and Willow sprawled out on the floor with pillows under them, thank god for private rooms.

"Like I got into a car accident" Buffy said chuckling as she adjusted herself in the hospital bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah you were the only one who had drama sis, big surprise!" Dawn walked over to the floor to stir Xander and Willow. "No Mr. Belvedere I don't want any more candy…." Xander yelled out as he awoke from sleep. "Whoa….hey Buffy you're up…"

"Buffy…oh thank goddess you're ok" Willow added as she got to her feet "We were so worried"

"Yea Buffster way to scare the clan" Xander added

"Shut up…oh owww" Buffy grasped her head in pain as the she spoke, "major brain pain"

"That could be from the very large gash you have on your head…or possibly fainting back on the table…" Dawn teased

"What fainting, when…." And then Buffy's mind found clarity though the pain, "Faith…" she whispered and furrowed her brow.

"Yeah…Faith" Dawn moved now to the bedside in an effort to comfort her very confused sister.

"Did I hear my name?" a familiar voice called from the doorway, "Cause you know I don't like people talking about me" she smirked as she locked eyes with Buffy.

"Well I think that may be our cue to take a coffee break…" Dawn said as she looked at Xander and Willow.

"Yea could for sure use some caffeine and maybe a new spine, hospital floors not so comfy" Xander added as he smiled at Buffy. The trio exited the room passing by Faith leave her alone with Buffy for the first time in four years.

"Hey there B…long time…" she managed to get out as she was internally shaking at the sight of the older slayer, feeling a rush of tremors of old memories throughout her body.

Buffy on the other hand couldn't even form words as she was too overwhelmed by the sight of an older and mature Faith, one more beautiful than she had remembered. She took the younger girl in for what seemed like hours, her hair was a little longer and pulled back into a ponytail, she was still dressed in scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck and a name tag that read "Faith Lehane RN" Her body was still amazing and Buffy couldn't help feel a tingle travel south in her body as she looked the woman up and down.

"Buffy…B" Faith's voice interrupted her once again "You're not gonna pass out on me again are ya?" she teased.

"No…sor...sorry…I just am…I mean how is the possible….where did you come from?" was all she could think of to say

Faith moved to the hospital bed and sat at the edge towards Buffy's feet, "Oh no don't tell me we are gonna have to have the stork and babies talk B…I don't deal well with amnesia chicks" she reached for Buffy's hand interlacing her fingers within the blondes.

"Hey…be nice" Buffy retorted a smile appearing on her face now "You know what I mean…"

"Yea yea I know, but something about you being all vulnerable lying in this bed brings out the smart ass side ya know?" Faith felt Buffy squeeze her hand as they chuckled quietly. "I can't believe you are here…" Faith started, "This morning I woke up and felt something ya know, like something was coming and then when they brought you in my stomach was doing flips…I knew it was you, I just knew…"

"I felt it too…just like that too" Buffy confessed to Faith, "As soon as I got off the plane…I felt you"

"So here we are…you all busted up…me doting over you, doesn't get much more fucked up than this…" Faith stated simply as her smile faded, "Buffy…I have so much that I have to say…to tell…you about why…I mean it's been so long…"

"Faith, let's not right now ok?" Buffy stopped her and squeezed her hand again, "I just was in a car accident…I don't want to deal with a train wreck of emotions ok…plus I just want to get out of this damn bed…help me up"

"Sorry Miss Summers you aren't leaving yet…" Faith commanded smiling again, "Doctor's orders, you took a mighty blow to your head and they were worried about the fainting stunt you pulled so you're here until tomorrow…"

"Faith…I hate hospitals…I don't…"

"B this isn't any hospital, this is my hospital…it's not like the Sunnydale hell hole hospital where demons can come and kidnap children or any nonsense like that, trust me it's all on the up and up"

"Faith…"

"Buffy…"

"Wow you are really not gonna let me go are you…" Buffy was somewhat insulted at this new professional Faith in front of her…

"Not if you give me another chance to hang on" Faith confessed.

Buffy knew the conversation was no longer centered on her hospital release but more on her relationship with Faith. A wave of emotion swept over both the girls as they took in each other again before the trio reappeared in the room with treats in hand. "Hey Buffy…Faith…care for some mocha like goodness?" Willow asked cheerily smiling at the two women holding hands in front of her.

"Like my life would end without it…" Buffy laughed as she reached for the coffee with her free hand.

"So have you like reached the kiss and make up part?" Dawn asked Buffy while keeping her eyes on Faith…still not sure if she could trust the brunette in front of her.

"Well Brat…we have not reached the kiss part…" Faith smirked, "But I'm hoping B here gives me a shot to work my way back into her life"

"I could say the same to you…I mean I was the one who shut you out…" Buffy looked down from Faith's eyes unable to look at her at the moment.

"Buffy…."

Faith was interrupted in her statement as her pager began to vibrate causing her to jump up from her seated position. Looking at the code reading on the pagers' display she quickly looked back at Buffy, "Listen I have to go but I'll be back I changed my shift so that I can take you home when you are released …you guys should really head back to the house and get some sleep, I'll call you if anything changes…" and with that she ran out the door.

Buffy smiled seeing Faith rushing into the action just as she had done for so many years. "She's right ya know, you guys can take off apparently I'm to be held captive here for another few hours and by the looks of it the chair and floor haven't been too kind to you."

"Yeah I am missing my Ken and besides we have to get the house all ready for you too" confessed Willow. "You sure you will be ok?"

"Yea apparently I have the head nurse checking up on me and so far I haven't seen anything I can't handle…except maybe this coffee it is horrible" Buffy made a face as she placed the cup onto the tray next to her. "Go home, Faith can get me back to the place, but no swimming till I get home. I get to be the first one to christen my new pool!" she teased.

Dawn was somewhat tense as she leaned down to hug her sister, "Buffy are you sure Faith…I mean it's been a while maybe I should stay…"

"Dawn I know you are not totally convinced about Faith yet but give her a chance please for me. She and I have a lot of ground to cover we are not gonna go into this half assed, not like last time if it can even be called 'last time' trust me ok…I promise not to do anything foolish" Buffy joked "Besides I may have been out of the dating game for…well for like four years….but she hasn't even bought me dinner yet so nothing can happen until then…" Dawn's body relaxed as her sister teased and kissed her cheek.

Xander, Willow and Dawn left Buffy to rest for another few hours, the doctor came in early morning for rounds and explained barring anything major she could go home later than evening. Avoiding the hospital food breakfast that looked more like something she had once seen come out of a demon she forced herself to sleep her last few hours in captivity away.

She awoke mid-afternoon to the smell of something she could only imagine was perhaps the best meal anyone had every eaten. Faith sat in the uncomfy chair flipping through the channels of the muted television while munching on fries and a burger. She had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a low cut black tank top, she still had on her sneakers though, a change from those _stupid boots_ Buffy thought to herself. "Hey…you better have brought enough for me" she whined towards Faith who turned to her with a smile.

"Please and risk getting my ass kicked by a cripple" she laughed as she reached down beside her to provide Buffy with her own burger and fries. "Here you are princess" she teased.

"Oh my god these are amazing" Buffy could hardly contain her excitement as she shoved one handful after another, "Where did you get this heavenly meal?"

"Ha-ha slow down B they aren't going anywhere…it's this place around the corner from the hospital. I go there a lot and since I checked your chart and you refused breakfast and slept through lunch I knew my sister slayer would be having a major attack of the hungries."

"You know me all too well…so…when…doigetout of here?" Buffy said as she slammed a huge bite of burger into her mouth.

"Well as soon as you finish pigging out Dr. Evans said he would be in to clear ya…here" Faith smiled as she handed Buffy her drink allowing the girl to get all the food down without choking. "Then I figured I would take you back to my place and have my way with you" Faith said straight faced as she flipped herself back to the TV. Buffy choked a bit on the drink….

"Totally kidding B, I haven't even taken you out to dinner yet…I promise to get you home safe and sound to you new pad and we can go from there ok?" she smiled back at Buffy who met the grin with her own.

"Who says I will let you take me out to dinner?" Buffy teased.

Faith could only laugh at the older woman, "whatever you can't resist my mad skills B", and the two finished their meals bantering back and forth like they hadn't left each other's side for more than a day.

Buffy was released shortly thereafter and the two women made their way to Faith's black jeep in the hospital parking lot. Faith made sure to open the door for Buffy and help buckle her seat belt loving the fact the blonde was somewhat at her mercy as far as needing help.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Buffy teased

"Whatever it's my job now B…how quickly you forget"

"Yea about that…please explain how you went from never stepping a foot into a medical facility to working in one?"

"Well its kinda fate like if you think about it, I mean a patient for 8 months now an employee for 2 years it has a fun destiny vibe to it doesn't it? Actually I got my GED in prison before I helped you battle the first, I didn't tell anyone cause I wasn't sure if it would ruin my badass image" Buffy chuckled "But then when I got released I realized that I wanted to help people without killing things ya know, so I went to nursing school. I was top of the class, the gross stuff really never compared to what we have seen as far as demons and bloody battles so I never cracked under the pressure. My teachers said I was the only one who could deal with any chaotic situation they threw at me. Angel helped me relocate after school and here I am…and now apparently so are you"

"Yea definitely feeling that fate vibe" Buffy smiled reaching across to grab Faith's hand and interlace her fingers as the two women drove outside the city limits.

They reached the house after about 20 minutes of driving. Faith jumped out of the car running around to open the door and usher Buffy out without injuring her shoulder. Buffy told Faith it was fine but didn't mind the brunette's touch on her waist as she assisted her to the door. Upon entering balloons and a large sign graced the front entrance way stating simply "Welcome Home". Buffy turned to see her crew and sister anxiously waiting for her in the large living room. "Honeys I'm home" she yelled out as they turned rushing towards her.

Faith meanwhile not wanting to interrupt the reunion just sat back taking in the beautiful house that Buffy had designed for herself, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a place in the design for her. Faith was nervous about the past but even more so about the future. Their encounter four years ago had left Faith wanting nothing but the blonde for the rest of her life, but after 2 years finishing her sentence with no communication from Buffy she wasn't sure if the encounter was simply a false hope. She had gone so long without Buffy's voice, touch or presences she wasn't sure if there still was a connection to build on. Could it be possible that Buffy could actually be with Faith in a way that Faith had only dreamt about? Her thoughts consumed her as she walked out the back door to the porch and sat down in one of the chaise lounge chairs as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She watched the sun as it sank behind the clouds giving into the night's pull as she inhaled and exhaled her calming habit.

"Still smoking I see…and you would think with that medical training…" Dawn's words interrupted Faith's thoughts as the young girl sat down on a chair across from her.

"It's just like firefighters who smoke, you think we would know better…but apparently we don't"

"Faith, what are your intentions?" Dawn spoke with a straight face towards the older girl.

_Shit she isn't wasting any time_ "As far as your sister?"

"I don't think you need to ask"

"Ok…wow…brats all grown up…" Faith stuttered as she threw the cashed cigarette into the lawn, "Listen Dawn I don't know what your sister wants but I _intend _to find out whether it be me or otherwise. I _intend_ to become her friend again and hopefully more. I have thought about Buffy for 4 years; about where she was, who she was becoming and where I fit into the mold. I knew I had to make my own life before giving it to her and that's what I plan on doing now if she will have me. We made a lot of mistakes and now we have been given a second chance…I guess my point is I don't _intend_ to waste it". Faith was feeling rather confident in her answer hoping the pint sized woman would not push the issue further.

"Sounds good to me" and with that Dawn stood up, patting Faith on the shoulder as she skipped back into the house. Faith was puzzled by the simple nonchalant reaction of Dawn as the younger girl left the porch.

"Me too…" Buffy's voice caused Faith to whip around and find her standing in the doorway apparently hearing everything that Faith had just confessed to the younger Summers.

"Should have known you were listening…sneaky" Faith teased.

Buffy approached the chair Faith was sitting in settling herself in between Faith's legs and faced her smiling. "I hope you meant that, cause now you won't be able to take it back"

"Every word B, every word" Faith mockingly crossed her heart with her fingers before placing her hands on Buffy's legs.

Buffy smiled and moved closer to Faith closing the gap quickly between them. Every so lightly she pressed her lips to Faith as she wrapped her arms around the younger slayers neck. Faith responded immediately leaning into Buffy's arms and returning the passion she was herself experiencing. Buffy's tongue ran along Faith's lips seeking entrance and Faith willingly granted it. Before they knew it the oxygen loss as becoming too much and the two women separated gasping eloquently.

"Man I have been waiting so long for that" Faith gasped out

"You're telling me" Buffy responded

The women laughed as they kissed passionately again. Faith's hands settled on Buffy's hips holding tightly to the women before her. Buffy pulled back smirking, "Don't think this is getting you lucky F, I am not that easy"

"Never crossed my mind"

"Also, no more smoking…"

"Done"

Buffy flipped around so that her back was against Faith's chest and they settled into a comfortable silence as the sun finally found its way behind the clouds and the night sky settled upon them. The lights from the porch created a certain ambience that comforted the two women in their own cocoon of joy and excitement and of course….love.

**A/N – Short chapter I know but I'm sorting the next few details in my brain for the next one******** Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thank you all so much for the reviews and added my story I can't tell you how much it keeps my brain churning out more plot line for this story, it may be the first one I actually complete! Probably gonna heat things up between Buffy and Faith this chapter, specifically at the end, so there is your warning. Remember I'm just a poor chick who is having fun, don't sue I own nothing! Enjoy the chapter and please R&R! **

Chapter 4 – Courting Buffy

As Buffy and Faith sat outside gazing up at the stars they chatted about life in general and what they had done in the last few years before they were interrupted by a young slayer's voice.

"Hey lovebirds, we are starving here…can you guys separate for a bit so we can decide on dinner plans?" Kennedy demanded

"Damn…I forgot about them" Faith teased

"We could easily get rid of her…." Buffy winked at Faith

"How do you plan to do that…" Kennedy whined

"Like this" Buffy stated before pulling Faith into another passionate kiss meant to disgust the younger girl and give the two women more time together and of course…it worked

"Jesus…Willow they are making out…I can't be subject to that…you try" Kennedy yelled out as she stomped like a child back inside.

Faith laughed against Buffy's mouth and pulled back, "Nicely done B".

"Well I try…" Buffy smirked again wrapping her arms around Faith and leaning into her some more. "…I guess we should actually go in I'm kinda hungry now that Kennedy mentioned it"

Faith just laughed and kissed Buffy's forehead before getting out of the chair and pulling Buffy up with her. They strolled back into the house hand in hand which grins covering their face from ear to ear. It was decided that they would use the new grill out back to cook up some burgers for the gang. Buffy was not only excited to eat but also to test out her new outdoor kitchen and gazebo bar of the back porch. She had designed the back yard so that off the kitchen a slider opened to a huge porch and deck that surrounded the pool. The gazebo and kitchen were off the deck to the right and a huge seating area also was included. Buffy knew Boston winters could be brutal so she wanted a backyard that could entertain the entire summer while it was here. Faith teased her that she would have to learn to cook now that she had designed this massive culinary dream but Buffy pouted saying "that or I can just get someone to cook for me" as she pinched Faith's cheeks.

Buffy also opened the bar and cracked open some beer for everyone, except Dawn who would have to wait a few more years before she could join her sister in libations. The group sat on the deck in the warm summer air enjoying the atmosphere and talking about their lives. The group socialized past midnight never once feeling tired or wanting to leave each other's company. Faith sat close to Buffy the entire time having a hand on the girl's leg or arm just to be in contact with her. Buffy's smile told Faith she wouldn't have it any other way. Meanwhile Xander and Dawn were whispering in the corner plotting their next move.

Shortly after 12:30 in the morning Buffy excused herself to the bathroom and Xander and Dawn decided that they needed to put their plan in motion. After speaking to Faith and causing the brunette to laugh and immediately join the plan, Xander moved towards the doorway that led to the house. Buffy upon returning found Faith and Dawn standing at the pool's edge looking across the property and obviously in discussion. "What you guys looking at?" she asked confused "ahhhhh…." And with that Xander snuck from behind Buffy picking her up and rushing her to the poolside.

"Time to christen this pool Buff" he laughed hysterically as he threw the blonde in

Buffy stunned for a moment came back to the surface with a look of utter shock on her face only to find her friends and sister rolling in fits of laughter on the deck. As mortified as she was she couldn't help but join them, "dammit you guys….ha ha…I should have known when I saw you two whispering…" she pointed at Xander and Dawn. She locked eyes with Faith who was now knelt down by the water's edge smiling wide at the scene that had unfolded before her. Buffy swam over to her, "well don't just stand there help me out of this pool missy…I can't believe you were in on this…you're supposed to protect me…"

"Don't worry B you're fine….I wouldn't have let them do it if I didn't think you were" she teased as she extended a hand to the soaking wet blonde below her. However as Buffy took her hand her eyes sparkled with deceit and she quickly jerked Faith down causing the brunette to lose her balance and topple into the pool right along side of her. Buffy laughed maniacally as Faith resurfaced with the same look of shock and soakyness she was experiencing.

"Hell ya Cannonball" Xander yelled as he jumped into the pool with Dawn following shortly after.

"Guys we shouldn't be swimming so late…" Willow began to protest as she looked to her girlfriend for support.

"Yea pool is bad guys…." Kennedy joked as she wrapped her arms behind Willow facing her towards the pool, "oh who am I kidding?" and she pushed the red headed Wiccan into the warm pool water before jumping in too. The group swam around the heated pool for a few minutes laughing at themselves and each other.

Faith pushed Buffy up against the pool's edge after a moment so they were both standing, "you are so in trouble for that…" she teased as she kissed Buffy's forehead.

"Whatever, you deserved it, plotting against me…you're supposed to be on my side" she winked before capturing Faith's lips. "Plus…can't say you're not enjoying it now babe"

"Very true B"

After the pool fun Xander and Dawn retired into the house to change clothes and then headed downstairs to the game room for some intense air hockey playing. Kennedy and Willow obviously turned on by the wetness and a chance to take a hot shower together retired to their bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the evening. Faith helped Buffy out of the pool finally and followed her upstairs to the master bedroom and bath. Buffy's bedroom was an Italian palace replica with warm tones and beautiful artwork on the walls. The room contained a large four post dark wood bed with red and cream linens. There was a small sitting area near a bay window that faced the east as well as a beautiful dark wood dressers and armoires. Faith felt an immediate rush of comfort and warmth as she entered the room and began looking at the artwork that adorned the walls. Buffy just watched Faith take in the room as she pulled out two sets of clothes and headed into the bathroom, "I'll just be a minute…here" she handed Faith some sweats and a tank top, "can't have you catching cold can we?"

"Thanks B…no I guess we can't" she kissed her softly taking the clothes from the blonde. As Buffy changed in the bathroom Faith did the same in the bedroom still memorized by the artwork, one in particular that hung near Buffy's bed. It was a painting of a beautiful archway, obviously in Italy somewhere, with two women centered in the picture. One a blonde, the other a slightly taller brunette they were holding hands and kissing as a beautiful sun set behind them. Faith couldn't help but stare deeper into the simple painting and feel a sense of familiarity. The colors and the women made a small tingle develop in her stomach as she took in the painting and its components.

"It's us…" Buffy interrupted her thoughts, "You and me…I painted it when I first moved to Italy…all I could see in my mind was you and this was a way to see you all the time outside of my crazy brain ." She walked up behind to Faith wrapping her arms around the waist of the brunette and kissed her shoulder as she held her tight. Faith smiled at the contact and moved her arms to cradle Buffy's around her midsection as they both stared at the painting.

"You paint B? God this is good…who knew?" Faith said as she flipped around to face the blonde again. "You did all these…." She scanned the room, "These are really beautiful, you've been holding out your talents on me" she teased.

"Nah actually never knew I could do it, just picked it up with all that art and culture over there…and yea I guess they are pretty good."

"Well I'll be dammed…beautiful and talented" Faith laughed as she kissed Buffy once again. This time the kiss went from gentle to passionate in 2.3 seconds flat. Buffy gave in as Faith pushed her against the post of the bed letter her hands settle on the hem of Faith's shirt. Faith moaned and pulled back not wanting to rush the moment. "No…no…taking it slow remember?" she protested.

Buffy was obviously turned on but knew her counterpart was right, "yea yea I know…no mind blowing hot sex…yet" she winked at Faith who blushed considerably.

"Hey don't pressure me, I don't want to disappoint you when the time comes" Faith stated in her true smart ass fashion.

"Not a chance in hell of that F…didn't you say mad skills?" Buffy teased. "I'm kidding I'm kidding" she added as Faith's brow furrowed.

"So what now?" Faith asked smirking at Buffy, "Sleep?"

"Sleep for sure…"

The two women climbed into the large bed engulfing themselves beneath the blankets and sheets. Faith lay facing Buffy her right arm tucked neatly under the pillow while her left hung over Buffy's stomach. Buffy lay the same way only reversed and nuzzled into Faith's neck breathing in the scent of the beautiful woman she had wanted to share a bed with for the last four years. The two drifted off to sleep quickly after their busy day and night. That night there were no nightmares, no wishful dreams, no outside prophecies…there was only comfort.

_The next morning…_

Buffy awoke shortly after 8 am to a comforting feeling unlike any other and opened her eyes to meet the open eyes of Faith staring back at her. She smiled and kissed Buffy's forehead coaxing her to wake up fully. Buffy looked down to see Faith had changed out of the sweats and back into her now dry jeans and tank top from the day before. Buffy frowned at Faith causing the brunette to chuckle. "Where are you going?" Buffy whined.

"I have to get home and change for my shift that starts in a few hours…come on don't look at me like that…" Faith caressed the blonde's check before pinching it softly, "It's just work…you can't get rid of me that easy…besides there is something I wanna show you tonight" Faith sat up in the bed smiling down at Buffy below her.

"Oh yea, a surprise, you know I like those" Buffy sat up now to meet Faith's eyes with excitement.

"Yes a surprise"

"What is it?"

"Kinda defeats the term surprise"

"Hint maybe?" Buffy protested

"Ummm…ok…well let's just say you're not the only one with hidden talents"

"That's a hard hint"

"Well then you will have to meet me at Bennett's Bar tonight at 10 pm to find out"

"You're not a dancing girl like coyote ugly style are you?"

"No"

"Damn"

"Ok gorgeous I have to go"

"Aw, you called me gorgeous"

"Well you are"

"So are you"

"I know…that's why we fit together so perfectly" Faith kissed Buffy as she retreated off the bed

"Wait one more thing" Buffy said as she pulled back to the bed

"What"

"This" and Buffy pulled Faith back so that she was on top of her and kissed her passionately seeking entrance with her tongue which of course Faith didn't deny. Buffy moaned as she held Faith tight. Faith's lips tasted so sweet to Buffy that she could have kissed them for hours…

"Ok..mmm…ok…that's it blondie…" Faith pulled back reluctantly, "trying to get me to stay huh?"

"That obvious?"

"Just a little…not that I'm complaining…but someone has to earn the bread around here"

"Ever thought about that statement…how does one earn bread or win bread for that matter"

"Not really, but apparently you have…"

"Shut it…." Buffy pouted

"God I hate when you do that…" Faith rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to the pouted ones below her. Who was Faith kidding she had waiting so long for this Buffy wouldn't have to try that hard to coax a few more smooches out of her. Finally after 10 more minutes of kissage the two separated and Faith headed back to her place. She had a special surprise in store for Buffy tonight and she wanted to be extra prepared before she started her shift.

Buffy entered the kitchen after a shower to find Dawn and Xander in a hot debate about the better type of wheat bread in the pantry. Buffy rolled her eyes and poured herself some coffee as she sat at the counter listening to their antics.

"So Buffster, you and Faith sleeping in a big bed last night…how did that go…any hanky panky so to speak" Xander teased

"If there was you would be the last to know"

"Gross…my sister getting some…yuck…"

"Whatever Dawn like I couldn't hear you yell Tony's name out a few time back in Italy"

"Wha….what….we were quiet…oh my god…."

"Thin walls my dear thin walls."

"Wow sounds like the sister bonding time just went from good to bad to ugly" Xander added in

"Ha very true Xan" Dawn stated trying to rid her face of redness from the bright blushing it was doing.

"Hey I didn't ask for it friends" Buffy simply stated, "but seriously Faith and I just slept nothing more well aside from some hot kissin" she smiled widely. Just then Willow emerged with that after sex glow about her, "Why don't you guys harass Wills, she obviously had her bell rang last night" and with that Buffy hoped off the stool and headed to the living room. She could feel a blushing Willow eyeing her as she left and heard Xander and Dawn laugh loudly before beginning the inquisition.

Buffy spent the day settling a few things out in her new home. Her shoulder had fully healed already and the gash was healing nicely as well, hopefully the scar wouldn't be too bad. She moved from room to room checking to see if all her items had made the trip safely and were put away properly. She had become quiet the house keeper in her time liking everything in its spot and tidy, thanks a lot mom.

Later that afternoon the group all traveled over to the local mall to pick up some new digs. Buffy was looking for something hot to wear that evening to the bar for Faith's surprise and decided on a amazing sleeveless dress, pink of course with reddish stripes that went to her mid thigh. She bought an incredible pair of shoes to match as well and something sexy for underneath. Hey just because they weren't having sex yet doesn't mean Buffy couldn't have some lingerie fun with Faith she thought to herself.

They also hit up the grocery store stocking up on more goodies for the rest of the week. With Faith, Buffy and Kennedy fixing to spend time in the house this week there would need to be a large quantity of things to snack on. The group returned to the house a little before 6 pm and made a quick pasta dinner before heading to their respective rooms to get ready for the night out. Dawn was excited because she would actually be able to get into the bar due to Faith's request with the manager, she would have to wear a tacky neon wrist band but who cares she was going to a bar. She decided on a skirt and tank top that she was sure would fit in with the older crowd. Willow wore a dress that complemented Kennedy's jeans and button down shirt nicely. Xander chose his patent khakis and dark t-shirt with a light blue button down over top. Everyone was eagerly awaiting Buffy downstairs towards 9; however the blonde was having issues with the finishing touches on her outfit. Her hair wouldn't set the way she wanted and she wanted to pick the right earrings of course. She took 20 extra minutes just flat ironing one section of hair that refused to cooperate before the gang downstairs threatened to leave without her.

They entered the bar about quarter to 10 to find Faith by the bar with a group of guys, she felt Buffy as soon as she walked through the doors and turned to the stunning woman before her. Faith's mouth went dry as the sexiest thing she had seen approached her. Apparently the gathering of guys with her felt the same way as they stood speechless as Buffy walked casually up to Faith pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Faith smiled turning back to the young men with a look of "yea that's right she's with me" all over her face.

"Guys I would like you to meet my…meet Buffy…B this is Billy. Connor and Mac"

"Hi I'm Buffy… Faith's girlfriend" she extended her hand to the three men and then winked at Faith hoping she caught the labeling.

"Nice to meet you" they exchanged pleasantries "Faith we're gonna go get set up k?" and then headed towards the back of the bar

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Too soon?"

"Not at all, its gonna make my surprise way better now" she kissed Buffy again "Ok I have a table set up for you come on" Buffy took in the sight of Faith's body leading her around. She had on her classic black leather pants and a red bandana pattern tank on. She was beyond beautiful to Buffy and of course she wasn't minding the view from behind at all. Faith led them to a table near a stage towards the back of the bar. There were a set of drums, two guitars, a bass and microphones. It wasn't hard to see that Faith would be serenading Buffy and the gang apparently with some cool band. "Ok…you guys can see me from here so I ordered you a round to start and enjoy the show"

"Wait you're singing on stage?" Buffy smirked towards Faith

"Told you I had hidden talents" Faith leaned kissed her again and headed up to the stage.

"Hi we're 'Risky Permission…welcome to Bennett's" Mac said as he took his place behind the front microphone. Faith picked up a guitar and stood to his right while Bill and Connor picked up the bass and sat behind the drums respectively. "We would like to welcome Faith's friends here tonight and we hope they and you enjoy the show"

Cheers from the crowd overtook the bar as the band started to play. Buffy hollered as Faith winked at her from stage as she strummed her guitar and added in the background vocals. The band played an amazing set with some covers from classic rock intermixed with some new covers as well and then of course their own stuff that sounded a lot like The Shins, Reliant K and Boys Like Girls to Buffy. After what was like an hour and a half the band announced their last performance would be a solo by Faith who pulled out a stool and acoustic guitar and sat facing the crowd in the middle of the stage. "Thanks Mac, ok this is a song is dedicated to my girl B…welcome home"

Faith began to strum lightly as she smiled at Buffy and winked at her before beginning to sing:

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She's all I need._

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.

And when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, 

_  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love. love._

She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need.

When the song ended the crowd erupted in whistles and applause including Buffy who stifled back the tears in her eyes after hearing Faith sing the words to her. It was like no one else was around in the room as Faith just gazed at Buffy from the stage. _Thank you_ Buffy mouthed to Faith as she clapped for her girlfriend and Faith winked back.

Faith jumped off the front of the stage to meet her Buffy's arms waiting to embrace her. The rest of the band headed to the bar patting Faith on the back as they walked past. Xander, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy shared their thoughts of surprise and awe with Faith as she smiled holding tightly to Buffy's waist as she received her compliments. The group then headed over to bar to grab a few more drinks and talk more. After another hour of so the group decided to call it a night even though Dawn was demanding she could go all night…thanks to Faith who had let her steal a few sips of the whiskey she was drinking. Buffy elbowed Faith seeing her little sister a bit intoxicated but laughed it off when Faith flashed those damn dimples. Faith drove Buffy and Dawn home in the jeep while the rest of the gang piled into Buffy's Landrover…also a gift from the council's unlimited funds. They made it home again well after 1:00am and Dawn was easily coaxed to her bed since the whisky was now not settling well. The rest of the group sat in the living room chatting about Faith's new lease on life and Buffy's job that would start in a couple weeks. Buffy and Faith sat on the couch as close as possible as the group just gossiped and joked like they had been together for years. When Xander's yawn silenced the crowd it was decided to be bed time for the adults. Faith cleaned up the wine glasses and beer bottles as Buffy got ready for bed upstairs. Faith started the dishwasher and ran outside to grab her backpack full of overnight clothes and a toothbrush, this time prepared for an overnight stay with B.

She climbed the stairs saying goodnight to Willow as she passed her in the hallway. She reached Buffy's bedroom and knocked lightly, "B you decent?" she asked as she walked in only to find a not so innocent scene in front of her. Buffy was laying on the bed on her side wearing a dark red panty and bra lace set that had Faith's jaw dropping for the minute go. "I take that as a no…" was all Faith could choke out as she dropped her bag on the floor backing the door closed staring at Buffy.

"Come here…" Buffy commanded using her finger to gesture to Faith.

"Buffy…wow…you look amazing…but I thought you said slow" Faith was glued to the spot by the door not able to lift her legs.

"That was before…this is now"

"What do you mean?"

"Faith, I want you… I don't care about waiting I mean we have waiting long enough. I know you and you know me, we always have, there is no reason to deny our physical needs" she smirked as she slid off the bed and stalked over to Faith who still could not move. "Besides you sang that song Faith…I know your intentions" she teased as she moved her hands on either side of the Faith against the door.

Faith closed her eyes as the corners of her mouth tilted up, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"You bet your cute little ass I am"

"And if I was to refuse?"

"Not a chance in hell…mad skills are not monopolized by only you F" Buffy now was pulling Faith towards the bed, walking backwards so that her eyes never left the brunettes.

"Well…with an offer like that…" Buffy's mouth caught Faith's in mid sentence as she passionately kissed her before she could finish her statement. "Are you sure B?" Buffy moved from Faith's mouth to kiss along her jaw line, cheek and moved to her ear

"Faith…yes…make love to me" Buffy whispered to Faith.

Faith needed no words after that; she lifted the blonde onto the bed locking her lips in the process. She gently laid Buffy down making sure to cradle her head as they fell into the bed. There was no rush or roughness which surprised Buffy somewhat, it seems that Faith was her complete opposite self in the bedroom taking time slowly and sensually. Faith enjoyed the now lightly shaking body of Buffy as she let her hands travel from Buffy's face to her neck and then to her hips leaving goose bumps in the wake of her hands over Buffy's abdomen.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Buffy moaned out causing Faith to break their kiss and smile. She leaned back straddling Buffy on the bed and winked at her before removing her shirt exposing her chiseled abs and a simple black bra. Buffy smiled as she reached for Faith again this time placing her hands on the other girl's hips above her pants. Faith dipped her head to capture Buffy's neck at her pulse point as she sucked and kissed the girl having every intention of leaving a mark to remember the next day. As she worked on Buffy's neck, the blonde took the initiative to unclasp Faith's bra allowing it to fall off her arms as Faith leaned up and discarded it to the floor. Pulling Buffy to a seated position Faith did her girlfriend the same service and removed the red lace that separated her from Buffy's perfect breasts.

Faith sunk slightly running her tongue down Buffy's chest taking time to please both sides of the woman's breasts before she pushed her back to the bed. Faith unclasped her leather pants and pulled them off throwing them off the bed as she then proceeded to discover every inch of Buffy with her hands and tongue. She started with Buffy's neck and then worked her way down finding a comfortable spot between the blonde's thighs. As Faith touched and tasted Buffy she couldn't help think that this is exactly how it should be for the rest of their lives. Feeling Buffy's hips buck with the movement of her hands and tongue, Faith for the first time in her entire life couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

Buffy could barely contain herself as Faith pleased her over and over again, it was something she had never felt before. So much pleasure and happiness caused the climax to shake the earth or at least the house. Buffy returned to the favor to her lover over and over again showing no signs of being a "rookie" at this game. Faith couldn't remember a time where she had been so happy or complete as she moaned in ecstasy.

In the next room Dawn slept soundly as did the rest of the gang down the hall as Buffy for some reason had made sure to soundproof her bedroom…not knowing it would come in so handy.

TBC

**A/N – Ok hope you liked this update, had to sex it up a bit! The song is Parachute's 'She Is Love' – check it out if you don't know it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thanks again for all the reviews, trying to build the relationship more in this chapter but there will be some femlash parts too (you're warned now) so hope you all enjoy! Please don't sue just having fun! **

Chapter 5 – Something Real

As the sun came through the curtains it found the two women wrapped around each other as blankets wrapped around them in a tight cocoon. Faith had her chest pressed closely to Buffy's back holding Buffy with both hands around her waist and her head positioned close to the blonde's neck. Buffy's legs were wrapped like a pretzel around Faith's as if both women were afraid that letting go would cause them to fall off the face of the earth. Voices and laughter downstairs managed to stir Buffy shortly after the sun was completely in the sky. Feeling pressure from behind her she smiled at the warmth and comfort that was encircling her and shifted ever so slightly as to not wake the sleepy beauty behind her. Faith stirred but didn't wake and rolled out of the python like grip onto her back. Her hands flung to her side as she continued to sleep. Buffy sat up in bed and looked back to see the brunette's beautiful naked body exposed to the sun and the rest of the room. The rays highlighted the beautiful dark tone of Faith's summer tanned body and her muscles as well. Buffy thought about heading to the shower but the pull of Faith's body was more than she could handle. She found herself laying back down…with no intention of going back to sleep. She lightly eased herself on top of Faith and began to kiss her collarbone hoping to give her girlfriend one of the best wake up calls known to date.

Faith moaned slightly in pleasure as Buffy's kisses trailed along her collarbone and neck before her eyes flickered and opened to find a mess of blonde hair. She could feel her body already worked up although her herself had not fully awoken. Reaching her arms she immediately made contact with Buffy's naked body and felt a rush of warmth start from her toes and sprint to her head. "This I could get used to" she managed to whisper out as Buffy had now found the pulse point on her neck.

"Me…too…" Buffy said between kisses as she pulled reluctantly from Faith's neck and settled into a straddled position above the brunette meeting her eyes, "Good morning"

"You can say that again" Faith smiled

"Good morning" Buffy chuckled softly as she dipped down to meet Faith's lips

"Mmmmm….if I had known sex with a sleep over was this good I would have tried it before"

"Faith…"

"I'm kidding"

"You better be…and just so you're aware this is the best sleep over I have ever had!"

"I bet you say that to all the girls" Faith teased

"No baby only you" Buffy smiled as she again came down to tease Faith's neck with her mouth.

"B…I know the suns up…but I really don't want to leave this bed yet…" Faith whispered as Buffy continued its assault.

"Oh you read my mind F"

With that the two women found each other all over again taking time to properly wake one another up. Sheets and blankets were pushed aside so that no other material separated the women from each other. Faith took initiative to give Buffy a proper good morning turning it more into an ecstatic morning. Beads of sweat were seen glistening off the skin of both Faith and Buffy as they reached their climax once more and feel back onto the bed breathing heavily. They lay there for a few more moments before a knock was heard at the door.

"Buffy…hey its Dawn…" the door creaked as the know began to turn. Buffy acted quickly to pick up the comforter as Faith reached to spread it across her naked body before the young girl was able to turn the doorknob. Dawn entered to find the two women apparently sleeping as their eyes were closed and the blankets were tightly wrapped around their shoulders. "Oh please you are not kidding anyone ladies…" Dawn scoffed and Buffy opened her eyes rather quickly dissolving any façade that the two were just sleeping in this morning. Faith laughed out loud at Dawn's comment only to catch a playful slap from Buffy. "Listen I have to get down to the university to buy books and stuff and then I was gonna hit up Target for some dorm room décor, you girls want to join or are you planning on having sex all day?"

As great as that alternative sounded to Faith, she sat up still with the blanket pulled to her chest. "No can do Brat I have to get to the hospital for my shift, but I'm sure older sister would love to" not able to resist sticking it to the younger Summers Faith added "The all day sex-a-thon is actually planned for this weekend…you might want to make plans"

"Gross Faith…uhhhh…slayers" and with that she stomped out of the room hearing both Buffy and Faith laughing evilly at her outburst.

"You really have to go?" Buffy protested as their laughter died down.

"Really do, I have this real world gig now and you have to be on time, I'm sure you remember your burger-rama days …they get mad if I don't show you know with all the life saving and all" She turned to face Buffy in the bed once again and swung her arm over the girls waist.

"Mm…no fair" Buffy pouted, "but I can't really be responsible for death because we were having amazing sex"

"Amazing really?"

"Well you were there too, didn't _amazing_ sum it up?"

"I was actually gonna go with earth shattering maybe universe shattering"

"So I was worth the wait then?"

"For sure"

"I knew it"

"So no regrets B? We didn't rush anything" Faith almost hesitated to ask for fear of the response.

Buffy took a minute to process Faith's comment which scared the brunette a little but then Buffy lifted the blanket to exposure Faith's naked body and looked it once over. "None whatsoever" she stated plainly.

Faith laughed as she pulled Buffy into another kiss before breaking away leaving the bed and the blankets with Buffy as she strolled casually to the master bath letting the sun fully engulf her now. She turned to see Buffy's eyes watching her every move before she gestured for the blonde to follow, "I'm gonna shower…wanna join me?" she called over her shoulder as she reached the bathroom door.

Buffy practically dove off the bed and sprinted into the bathroom and the two women proceeded to get clean after getting just a little dirty…twice.

Faith strolled down the stairs with Buffy right behind her and headed to the kitchen. They had a quick cup of coffee before Faith needed to leave. Buffy walked her to the doorway holding her hand and smiling at the contact. They kissed briefly before Faith departed promising to call as soon as she got a break in the ER that afternoon. Buffy watched her climb into the jeep thinking that no one she had ever known walked away that sexy. She returned to the house and Dawn as they planned their day at BU and shopping heading out the door shortly after Faith.

The rest of the week went quickly as Buffy spent the last few remaining days with Kennedy, Willow and Xander before they had to return to duties in Cleveland. The gang hung mostly by the pool during the day and then hit the Boston night life with Faith as their tour guide when she completed her shifts. The best thing about Faith's job as a nurse was, unrealistic as it sounded she had a pretty normal schedule, mostly days with a few overnights in the month. It was perfect for Buffy who would work about the same schedule once she started work. On Friday Antonio arrived from Italy and both he and Dawn moved into the dorms that weekend with the help of Buffy and Faith who managed to do the heavy lifting without sticking out too much. Dawn was anxious to get to the dorm, her roommate had passed Willow's demon detection skill and seemed truly to be just a young 18 year old farm girl from Indiana, however Willow had to run the test twice because Buffy just had to make sure there were no repeat performances of her college experience. Tony was on full scholarship with the BU soccer team and his dorm ended up being across campus because it was the more athletic centered dormitory but luckily the pathways were well lit with lots of call boxes and ever present campus safety…again something Buffy checked…twice. Tony and Dawn said their goodbyes to Buffy and Faith who honestly "approved of Brat's choice in men" and was able to pull Buffy off her sister before a scene really developed much to the happiness of Dawn.

Sunday rolled around and the trio from Ohio were taken to the airport and sent off with lots of love. They promised to call as soon as the plane touched down and that their next visit would be soon. Faith had a shift at the hospital so she didn't join the bon voyage party but also promised to keep in touch with the trio now more than ever. Buffy found herself alone late Sunday night in an empty house, something she had not experienced since the night in that strangers home pre-battle with the First. Starring aimlessly on the lack of good television Buffy sighed in frustration as the boredom began to suffocate her a little. Deciding TV was not her best option she picked up a book instead and began to read only managing to put her to sleep. Sshe drifted off to a dream of Faith and a beach. The two women were sitting in the sand watching the sun go down as they held each other. The feeling of warmth was almost too strong for the dream which caused Buffy to stir. As she opened her eyes she noticed that her feet were propped up on something and rather than a book on her chest she was now covered with a blanket. Shifting she found that her feet were resting on Faith's lap as the brunette watched the late night news eating what she assumed was dinner. Her hair was down and full of waves as it had obviously been pulled up for her shift. Another thing Buffy noticed was that Faith was wearing glasses, something she had never seen before. They gave her a very mature look something Buffy had to blink at before realizing it was really her. Nevertheless Faith wore them really well and rather than nerdy, she had that very hot school teacher look to her which caused the blonde to blush.

Faith met Buffy's lustful eyes with a smile and laugh, "yea I know dorky huh?" She put her plate down and began to rub Buffy's feet, "it's what happens when we get old…too bad slayer strength didn't give me better vision"

"Not dorky at all, reaallllllyyyy seeeexy" Buffy yawned "Sorry….Hi, when did you get here?"

"About the time you were drooling on your novel."

"What time is it?"

"About 1:30"

"Hmmm…I had the best dream"

"Yeah was I there?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you were…"

"Oh then I know it was good"

"I'm glad you're here I wasn't sure if you would be coming over or not tonight"

"Please I know my girl, you are probably feeling pretty empty nest lonely like"

"Hmm…you're girl I like that….and yes I was feeling a bit of the side of gloomy"

"Well that's why I'm here to act as your cheer liaison"

"I love that idea"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about being her a bit more than just tonight"

"Oh…why do you have tomorrow off cause I was hoping to schedule that sex marathon you teased Dawn about…unless you were kidding in which forget I just said what I did…"

"Ha ha, no B… I mean that was no joke… but not what I wanted to talk about either."

"Oh…ok…this isn't bad is it?"

"I'm hoping not"

"Faith stop with the cryptic stuff…we are retired slayers now…no more confusion"

"Sorry sorry, wow this is harder than I thought" the brunette rambled

"Faith…"

"Sorry ok here it goes…my lease on my apartment is up in a couple of weeks and I was just going to renew it but then you came back and…" she was anxious as she sat and Buffy could feel some tension in her "…and well I thought, you know you have this big house and its only you and maybe…maybe cause we apparently are working like light speed through normal dating rituals…it would be ok…what I mean is…I could stay here…like full time…or maybe not…depending on how you feel…I mean no pressure or anything B…I thought…"

"Faith" Buffy couldn't contain a small laugh as the younger girl rambled to the point of no end. Faith had actually left her seat on the couch and was pacing throughout the living room before Buffy's voice stopped the rant, "are you asking to move in with me?" she smirked

"Oh no fair you can't tease me about this…"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, you are just sooooo cute when you're nervous"

"I do not do cute…and I do not get nervous"

"Uh yea you do…little Faithy all scared to ask me to be her live in girlfriend…" Buffy had switched to baby talk just to twist the knife a bit more

"B…come on stop teasing me" matching Buffy's baby babble with a whining voice

"Ok ok…come on" Buffy hoped off the couch and took Faith's hand leading her towards the kitchen

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to have a grown up talk"

"Ugghh…shit" Faith just placed the top of her hand to her forehead as Buffy led her to the kitchen table where she sat facing her. Faith was a little nervous as Buffy looked her over deciding on her words

"Ok…" Buffy started. "Here's the thing…like you said we are moving somewhat fast…I mean if someone was reading a story about our lives they might wonder why the author was moving us forward so quickly…but having said that do you feel rushed at all like uncomfortable rushed?"

"Not at all"

"Me either"

"Ok that's good thing right…I wouldn't know….I mean you're the relationship expert"

"First of all I'm far from an expert…hello do you recall my past relationships?"

"Actually I try really really hard not to think of that at all"

"Good point"

"Yea I thought so too…"

"Ok so anyway yea we are moving fast but not fast enough that we can't handle"

"True"

"So Faith if you would like to move in with me…"

"I would"

"Then I would love that…just as much as I love you" The words had just rolled off Buffy's tongue and as they spewed out of her mouth she choked on the after taste. "Shit…I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw that out there…god I'm such an idiot. She placed her hands over her eyes trying to block out the reality like a child. 'Hey Faith sure move in with me and by the way 'I love you' did we say fast or lightening speed' she mocked herself as she placed her hands back onto the table. "Way to be Summers always gotta push" Buffy rambled

Now Faith was amused with the blonde's attempts to calm the nerves and chuckled softly. She placed a hand on Buffy's now tightly balled fist and waited for the blonde's eyes to meet hers. "Buffy I love you too…always have always will remember?"

Buffy relaxed instantly and a smile grew as big as Texas on her face. "You do?"

"Yea B you're the only one who can call me cute and still be standing…plus you are amazing in the bed what's not to love?" she teased

"Yea you love me….you wanna kiss me…you wanna move in with me…you love me" Buffy amused herself with a sing sang voice.

"You watched Miss Congeniality today didn't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Not at all"

Buffy finally lifted herself from the chair and maneuvered around the table to sit in Faith's lap. She kissed Faith letting her lips take in the sweat taste of the love of her life before leaning back. "I can't tell you how happy I am"

"Same goes for me B"

"Ok so you wanna go get your stuff now?"

"Buffy it's 2am"

"Oh well shit…tomorrow then?"

"Ha ah yes definitely tomorrow"

"Yea…wait your spending the night though right?"

"Depends…."

"On what…"

"Never call me cute again"

"No promises…"

"B…"

"F…"

"Buffy…"

"Fine I can't make a promise about the cute thing but if you move fast enough I can promise you another repeat performance of earth shattering sex" she smirked

Faith just shook her head knowing that was a offer she would refuse and she lifted Buffy up into her arms and proceeded to take her to bed where the girls finally succumbed to sleep…after a little late night action of course.

_A week later…._

It took a few days to pack all Faith's boxes even though her hermit life style predicted lack of possessions she actually had a lot of stuff. They worked for two days straight breaking only for a couple beers and some Chinese takeout. Buffy worked mostly in the living room and bedroom routing though things as Faith handled the kitchen and bathroom of her one bedroom apartment. Buffy was packing up Faith's bedroom belongings when she came across a picture on the nightstand she had never seen before. It was taken when both women were considerably younger probably after a night patrolling in the good old 'S-dale' _oh god that was totally a Faith statement _Buffy thought and laughed to herself. Back to the photo, both girls were dirty…not in that way…the literal way. They were covered in mud when and had returned to the library after a rainy night. Buffy remembered Xander just happened to have a camera with him, but always wondered where the pictures on it went to. Faith had probably only been in town a month or so and they had gotten into a fight with a few nasty vamps who resorted to running when the fight had turned in favor of the slayers.

"Remember that night?" Faith looked at B sitting on the floor with the picture from the doorway

"Yea…actually I hadn't thought about it in a while" she smiled "We were kicking ass per usual and those jackasses took off through the cemetery while it was raining."

"Yea and after we dusted 'em you fell in the mud"

"Yea and you laughed at me…how could I forget"

"Pretty sure you pulled me down too though" Faith came at sat down next to Buffy now taking the picture from her hands

"You were pissed"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were I remember your face"

"Actually that was the night I fell for you B"

"I was all mud covered and slimy…"

"Yea but I had finally met my match and I knew it right then and there"

"Wow…Faith I never knew"

"Of course not I had my image to protect" Faith teased

Buffy laughed, "Wanna know when I fell for you?"

"Of course"

"That night you were babysitting OZ and you were listening to your headphones"

"You mean when you scared me and I hit you?"

"Yea that's the one"

"What you fell for me after you were accosted?"

"What can I say you packed a pretty great punch…well actually I watched you dance to yourself for a little longer than I let…what can I say you do have great moves"

"Oh B I would have gladly smacked you around more back then if I had known"

"Aww baby that's so sweet" Buffy moved to capture Faith's lips with her for a moment of heated passion. They broke the kiss and Buffy smiled, "And here I thought you were just a big old broody mess back then…"

"Well I kinda was that too"

"Ha can you imagine if we had gotten together back then?" Buffy asked

"Oh god the vamps would have over run the S-dale" _told you it was something Faith would say _"especially if you had given it up to me then…I would have locked us in a room for weeks." Faith laughed as she placed the picture in the box. "But it probably wouldn't have lasted; we were pretty young and stupid back then…not to mention the whole sinning crazy Faith thing"

"Ha ha true, wait what we are now?"

"Sexy and wise"

"Oooh I like it"

"Thought you would" Faith smirked

"Hey Faith…?"

"Yea B"

"Wanna give your apartment a proper sign off?"

"Hmmm…I don't think you'll need to twist my arm"

And the rest of the day was lost to saying goodbye to Faith's former single pad the proper way.

Saturday night Faith had an overnight shift in the ER so Buffy was once again alone in the house, however she was pretty tired from packing all week and then of course moving everything in so Faith figured she would sleep well without her. There was no discussion about where Faith's belongings would go when she moved in; the women were past that anxious or uncertain part of things. Everything was moved right into the master bedroom and the woman worked to share closet and drawer space which wasn't easy because as everyone knew Buffy was quite the slave to fashion. Anyway they had spend most of the day Saturday putting everything away before Faith left for work. However, Buffy knowing sleep would be a great alternative had other plans in mind for her night alone.

She walked to the end of the upstairs hallway where Dawn's room was, well actually it was more of a storage room because Dawn never really moved in knowing she was going straight to college. There was a futon and a desk which Buffy had originally planned on using in an office layout but now that Faith was here she had a better idea. Buffy had carefully brought Faith's guitars and amp into the room with her. She had preordered some musical mixing equipment that Kennedy had helped her understand and even say to be delivered to the house without Faith's knowledge. She moved the desk out into the guest bedroom and the futon downstairs to add more seating around the pool table. She set up the electronics and guitar stand on one side of the room with ease surprising herself in the process, who knew directions were so handy? On the other side of the room she brought in her own easel and art supplies. The next time Xander was in town she was gonna have him install some nice lighting, art studio like, but for now it was perfect. Finishing off the whole project was Buffy's stenciling on the cream colored wall. She spent a few days trying to find the perfect quote for the wall before settling on "In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities." something she found to be quite fitting for her love with Faith. To finish the mural off she created an abstract design using "B" and "F" as its center piece with a heart in the background. She worked all night on the wall, arranging and then rearranging the furniture and of course the flowers that needed to adorn the room as well. Finally satisfied with her work around 5:30am she showered and threw on a long robe finally relaxing after 6am. Faith's shift ended at 6 too so she expected her to be home within the hour. Deciding to add to the suspense of her surprise she decided to hide within the room and leave a trail of red rose petals leading from the door to the newly decorated room. A note that said "Follow" was all she would use to direct Faith when she got home as she waited in the room for her lover.

Faith groggily made her way up the front steps and quietly went to open the front door with her key figuring B was probably sleeping. However she found a simple note on the front door and rose petals when she swung the door open. Smiling as she set her bag down and kicked off her sneaks she did as she was instructed and headed down her floral path. When she got to the top of the stairs she was somewhat confused that the petals let to the opposite side of their bedroom, _hmm our bedroom _ Faith loved saying that, but she pressed on to the Brat's former room. The door was shut but only partially and it wasn't like Faith didn't know Buffy was on the other side, the slayer senses made it impossible for them to sneak up on each other. Faith pushed the door open almost falling over as she took in the sight of the room and Buffy sitting Indian style on the floor smiling. Faith felt tears form as she saw the incredible layout of the room complete with some of the nicest equipment she had every used. There was a computer with a build in sound board that she could plug into and record as well as several guitar stands for both her electric and acoustic collections. Then her eyes focused on Buffy's "side" of the room with the paints and the canvases and finally on the center of the back wall to the quote and artwork. Buffy had now risen for the floor to greet a crying Faith in the doorway.

"This is absolutely beautiful…how…when did you do all this?" Faith said between her tears of bliss as Buffy embraced her

"Well ya know I have my ways" she teased

"Jesus Buffy this is amazing…" Faith tightened the grip she had on Buffy now

"Well I wanted to have a room where we could be creative…in other ways" she winked as she pulled back and used her hands to wipe Faith's tears.

"This is perfect…you are perfect"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Like it? B I love it, you realize we can never move cause this room is incredible"

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, so I guess we're good"

"We are more than good…we are…" Faith choked out, "we are finally home"

"I couldn't agree more"

"I love you Buffy"

"I love you too Faith"

Buffy and Faith spent the rest of the day playing in their new room, Faith strumming her guitar while Buffy painted. Faith stopped only to over look Buffy's work and Buffy stopped only to listen to Faith's voice serenading her. The room was a total hit and Buffy couldn't help but pat herself on the back a bit. That night Faith took Buffy out to a beautiful candle lit restaurant in Boston right on the harbor's edge as a thank you. But the real thank you came later when the women returned home and Faith refused to quit until Buffy truly understood how thankful she was not only for the room or her new place but for her amazingly perfect home and beautiful lover.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N –I'm glad you all are enjoying it, like I said it makes it easier to write when I get such great feedback you all are awesome!!! I'm going to move things forward in this chapter take us into late fall. Thanks for the reviews, still poor don't sue! **

Chapter 6 – Game Seven & Human Demons

"Ok how about this one?"

"Really great…."

"You said that about the last one"

"Well B that one was really great too"

"Faith I need your help…come on"

"Buffy we have been going at this for an hour, as much as I love see you take your clothes off it's a little frustrating when you keep putting them back on"

"Faith I have to have the perfect outfit for tomorrow, one that says mature and grown up but nothing that says I'm old enough to take advantage of blue plate specials."

Faith just laughed as she watch Buffy turn back to the closet and rummage for another outfit. "What about that black one?"

"Which black one?"

"The…third… no fourth black one"

"Oh yea I like that one too"

"Seriously? Then why did you try the other 25 on?"

"A girl needs to be sure"

Faith once again shook her head as Buffy smiled surrounded by clothes in front of the large walk in closet. She shifted herself out of the lounge chair in front of the window and walked through the sea of fabric attempting to embrace her lover. She wrapped her arms around her waist and proceeded to meet the blonde's lips with her own "You look… great…mature…professional and very sexy…" she said between kisses.

"Thank you Faith…" Buffy was waiting for Faith to take advantage of her when she felt the brunette's arms leave her sides.

"Now clean up this mess" she commanded, sweetly of course, as she skipped out of the clothing towards the door.

"Hey…wait…no fair" Buffy pouted

Faith turned back to her, "Hey you're the one who likes a clean house, and I certainly didn't make this mess"

"Meanie"

"Whatever you love me"

"Yea yea…" Buffy started down at the floor and huffed as she started to re hang clothes as she heard Faith entered the studio and began to play something on her guitar.

After she was finished cleaning up her mess she laid out her dress and wondered down the hall to find Faith strumming her acoustic guitar whispering words and writing something down on a pad next to her. "hey…" she said as she caught Buffy staring at her "did you get your mess cleaned up"

"Yes thank you" Buffy answered "What you working on?" Buffy loved Faith's voice and was eager to her lover sing.

"Something new, thought I would try my hand at some solo stuff now that I have this great space"

"Let me hear"

"It's not really ready. I only have the first part and some of the chorus right now so it will be short"

"So let me hear anyway"

"You do have a way with words…so demanding."

"You love it"

"I do…just like I love you"

"Sweet nothings will get you nowhere, come on play…impress me"

"Fine… man I am whipped…" she shook her head and laughed as she flipped the page back in her notebook and began to strum the song again from the beginning.

The song was more upbeat than Faith's usual stuff and had Buffy's toe tapping as Faith began to sing.

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me  
Paint your shadows on the breath that we share  
You take more than just my sanity  
You take my reason not to care.  
No ordinary wings I'll need  
The sky itself will carry me back to you  
The things I dream that I can do I'll open up  
The moon for you, just come down soon_

The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love.

_Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on  
The southern rain  
As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything  
But hope that there is a you._

The earth that is the space between,  
I'd banish it from under me...to get to you.  
Your unexpected love provides my solitary's  
Suicide...oh I wish I knew. 

Faith stopped looking for Buffy for approval and found it in her eyes. "You like it?" She smiled as Buffy stalked over to her, Faith put the guitar down as Buffy slid into her lap. "God you are amazing" Buffy stated as she brushed some brown locks out of Faith's face before capturing her lips for a passionate kiss. "Am I your _one sweet love_?" she asked after pulling away.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess"

The two women sat for another few minutes tasting each other before retiring to the bedroom. Buffy started 'back to school' the following morning in the local high school. She had a cushy office without a hell mouth underneath which scored major points with both her and Faith. She settled into work easily and soon found herself a valued member of the staff. Everyone was so nice and welcoming; they didn't even flinch when Faith sent a huge bouquet of flowers to Buffy signing it with love and good luck wishes her first week. They were open and laid-back and Buffy found herself at home right away. Faith managed to adjust her schedule as well so they would work similar hours being able to spend more time together at home. Faith would take the "T" to meet Buffy at the school occasionally after her shift for dinner or a movie out. Buffy lived for the days when they would aimlessly walk around the city hand in hand before returning home.

Buffy found Faith to be one of the best partners she had ever had in love and in life. She was so giving and generous. There were days when Faith would do little things like lay out a fresh towel for her during her shower while she was brushing her teeth or pouring her coffee before it got to low on Sundays when they always did breakfast in the sun room, an addition to the house put on after Faith suggested it. She never let Buffy get out of the car without her opening the door or leave the house without a kiss. Still Faith never lost that fire that Buffy had fallen in love with too. She was competitive and spirited and continued to challenge Buffy every day. Buffy loved Faith's dedication and spunk in their relationship, she had made all the time between them worth waiting for.

Faith of course felt the same way about Buffy, she always knew that if given the change with her sister slayer she would never waste it. Faith loved having Buffy around and not just in the bedroom. Buffy would always sit front row at her shows at Bennett's and took time to met and talk to everyone at the hospital staff BBQ. She had little quirks that Faith had fallen in love with too, like how the house had to be cleaned every Saturday morning even if it got messy Saturday night when her and the band would play pool in the basement. Or how she would always do the dishes wearing that stupid apron. Faith found Buffy had all these dimensions and sides that she had kept secret so long, things that everyone should have in their lives. She was so thankful that Buffy had decided to come out so to speak with her, the walls of the past crumbled under the might of their connection.

Xander had come up in early October with a new girlfriend, a teacher at the Cleveland slayer academy named Vanessa. Xander who had finally moved past Anya's death and his own insecurities was finally looking to return to the love game. The two seemed to being very early in their relationship but Faith told Xander she was the one for him, she could just tell. They had shown the couple all their favorite restaurants, bars and of course romantic stop offs. Dawn had only been back to the house for one overnight stay while the Scooby gang and Giles phone conferenced about some demon activity up north towards Canada. Faith and Buffy were actually eager to hear about some slayer activity as Boston didn't have much of a demon violence scene, sure they patrolled every once in a while usually once a week but usually only ended up making out in a dark alley from the lack of release in slayage…not that either of them opposed to that outcome either. Dawn loved the college life and both Faith and Buffy didn't want to interfere with her experience, so they let the girl live on her own and find her way. Giles had hinted he was actually missing the states, even though the mother country was paying him pretty well, Faith joked it was really the fried food available that he missed. Giles thought he would try to make a return trip soon to visit with Buffy after the lengthy phone call to her. Kennedy and Willow were good according to Buffy's weekly phone calls with her best friend, but she could tell that Willow had her concerns. Nonetheless, overall everyone seemed to be enjoying life outside of Sunnydale.

Faith had managed to show Buffy all the great city sights and even the not so familiar off the map places in the first month of fall. Buffy never felt like this is California, Faith told her it was because she was much more east coast anyway. Buffy wasn't sure what that meant but liked it, if east coast meant she was more like Faith it definitely wasn't a bad thing. The women had grown exceptionally close even in the short period of time. They settled into a great routine that both couldn't have imagined being as good as it was. Faith told Buffy all about her past and Buffy told Faith all about her fears and then of course vice versa. They could talk for hours about everything and never once feel ashamed or anxious about what they did and where they were going…together.

Buffy returned from work one Friday to find Faith glued to the big screen TV in the basement, who had the day off. It was baseball playoff season and Faith was in rare form, borderline obsessed for "her team" the Red Sox. Buffy smiled from the top of the stairs as she heard Faith shout at the TV in frustration, it was game six in the World Series and the Sox had to win to force a game 7. Buffy grabbed a couple beers after changing into sweats and headed down to encourage the red guys with her girlfriend. Buffy didn't really like baseball but she loved how passionate it made Faith and of course how Faith would lose it over the little play or bad call, what it was funny?!? She had this little blood vessel in her neck that would pulse when she got angry…or when other things excited her.

"Hey baby, what's the score?" She sat on the couch swinging her legs to rest over Faith's lap as she handed her another beer.

"Thanks…5-4, bottom of the ninth 2 outs 2 men on"

"Come again?"

"The score is 5 to 4, the Sox are losing, and we have one more chance to get this baby back to Bean Town"

"Oh how dramatic….yea go Sox" Buffy yelled out as Faith just shook her head and smiled. Just then the player up to bat smacked a shot that ricocheted off the green monster allowing the runners on second and third to score. Faith leapt to her feet spilling her beer and throwing Buffy on the floor in the process as she jumped around like a crazy person cheering. Buffy soaking with beer and slightly agitated managed to avoid being stomped on during Faith's tirade before she coughed loudly trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

"Woo hoo…B did you see that? That was wicked awesome…B?" Faith apparently had not heard Buffy's attempts to grab her attention and she turned around to find Buffy below her on the ground with a less than thrilled look on her face.. "Oh shit…Buffy I am so…so…sorry" Faith was choking back the laughter as she then noticed the spilt beer that had also managed to soak through her girlfriend's shirt showing off the fact she was not wearing a bra.

"You're laughing?…first beer and violence… and now you're laughing" Buffy's facial expression remained serious.

Faith quickly fell to her knees to meet Buffy eye to eye, realzinig Buffy apparently did not find it as amusing as she did. "Baby I'm sorry, I was excited and I am not laughing at you more with you…"

"I'm not laughing Faith" she said as she began to brush her shirt with a napkin.

"Yea I realize that now" Faith was drowning in uneasiness as Buffy's mood seemed to be going down. "B what can I do I'm so sorry you know me and the sox craziness and out of control…seriously tell me what to do to make it better" She was reeling in discomfort as she tried to fix the mistake.

Just then Buffy smirked slightly causing Faith's eye brows to arch in surprise before busting out into a full on hysterical laughing fit. Faith stood stunned by the apparent joke Buffy had just played on her.

"Ha ha ha, you should see your face right now…what can I do B…I'm so sorry B" Buffy laughed

"Seriously you're fucking with me?"

"Oh come on it was funny"

"You know what else is funny?" Faith smirked

"What?"

"This" and she tackled Buffy to the floor tickling her as she shouted in protest between laughs.

"Not as funny as this…" Buffy grabbed her beer from the floor and proceeded to pour it on the brunette causing Faith to jump back and release the tickle attack. The brunette's wet shirt now matched that of her lovers.

"Oh you are so dead" Faith's eyes were full of both desire and drive to get Buffy.

"Only if you can catch me" Buffy took off like a shot leaving heading up stairs with Faith following close behind. Buffy managed to get about half way up the upstairs stairs heading to the bedroom before Faith caught her ankle and she slipped into the brunette's grip. Buffy instinctively kicked her leg catching Faith in the mouth. Both women stunned at what just happened were silenced in that moment. Buffy with sorrow in her actions rushed to Faith's side who was now dabbing the drip of blood that came from a small cut on her lip.

The sight of Faith bleeding due to her actions panicked Buffy. "Shit Faith I am so sorry…I didn't mean to do that at all…oh god you're bleeding"

Faith couldn't contain herself and began to laugh again, "damn B, kicking is no fair" she said as she pouted. Buffy joined her in laughter as the two women proceeded to continue of the stairs Faith still holding her lip and Buffy holding her.

Buffy took Faith into the master bath and grabbed a washcloth to wash the cut. Faith allowed herself to be babied but also continued to jab at Buffy with teases of domestic abuse. Buffy then became somewhat ashamed of the accident and hung her head slightly.

"Buffy I'm teasing, seriously it's ok…it's not like we haven't done that before…we know each other's punches and kicks pretty well" Faith chuckled

"I know…I just…well I never wanted to do it again…the punching and kicking" Buffy felt tears building

"Buffy…Buffy stop" Faith hopped off the counter to hold Buffy, "Honey shh it's ok I know you didn't mean that…come on it was an accident…I could have easily done the same thing…we aren't like that anymore…I'm not mad….look at me I am soaking in beer and bleeding and I think it's the funniest damn thing"

Buffy laughed now and stopped the tears from falling, "You are soaked in beer…" she joked "…and you smell like it to"

"Thanks to you…" Faith teased

"Well you deserved it"

"Why for putting my hands all over you? Interesting, you weren't complaining last night" she winked

"And I won't be tonight either" Buffy retorted in true smart ass fashion before leaning in to steal a kiss from Faith.

Faith responded instantly pushing Buffy against the bathroom wall forgetting all about her cut lip she kissed Buffy like she hadn't kissed her in days. Buffy quickly removed Faith's beer soaked shirt and moved her hands to unbuckle Faith's jeans. Faith allowed Buffy to strip her quickly before lifting her and allowing Buffy's legs to lock behind her back as she carried her to the bed. Buffy whipped off her shirt as Faith carried her trying her hardest to not break the kiss. Faith sat Buffy on the edge of the bed and assisted with the removal of the blonde's sweat pants before pushing her towards the head of the bed and positioning herself on top, like she would ever be a bottom people. Buffy moaning in ecstasy with Faith's hands on her hips moved her hands to grip Faith's back. Faith moved to Buffy's neck and then down to her breasts tasting her lover with her tongue. Buffy arched into Faith's advances as she came back to meet her lips before shifting quickly and pushing Faith onto her back and switching their positions. Buffy straddled Faith allowing a different view for the brunette, _hmmm maybe bottom isn't that bad_ Faith thought as Buffy began to aggressively devour her.

Buffy's hands moved to Faith's panty line, strumming her nails along the skin before discarding them completely. She entered Faith softly causing her to buck as Buffy found a comfortable rhythm. Faith allowed herself to be dominated throughout the night before both women finally succumbed to sleep. The next morning Faith awoke to find Buffy sleeping peacefully and her cut lip fully healed and forgotten.

_Three days later…_

Faith was standing at the nurses' station in the hospital when her cell phone rang. The familiar ring tone told her the one and only love of her life was calling. Buffy had managed to get a hold of Faith's cell and program "pour some sugar on me" to call out whenever she called. Faith not really knowing how to change it smiled every time she heard about it and of course when she thought about the night they tried it.

"Hey baby, what's up…shouldn't you be solving problems with the youth of tomorrow?" She asked

"Nah I left early got a little errand to run"

"Playing hookey? Not my sweet and innocent B" Faith teased

"Shut up, it was a half day of school, anyways you get off today at 5 right?"

"Yes I do why what's on your mind"

"Well I am on my way to pick up something and then to the hospital where I am picking up my very hot girlfriend for a hot night on the town"

"Oh lucky girl…what's she like?"

"Oh you know the usual amazing body, smart mouth and incredible mind…plus she is great in the sack"

"You do have a way with words B…where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise…all will be revealed in due time"

Faith laughed, "Alright B I do like surprises…see you in a bit, love you"

Buffy smiled as she hailed a cab "Love you too, see you soon"

Faith finished up the rounds with the doctors and finished checking on a few patients before changing into street clothes just about the time Buffy entered the ER carrying a huge bag and wearing a huge smile as well.

"Hey Mac, where's Faith?" she asked after seeing a familiar face

"Hey Buffy how are you? She is the lounge should be out in a sec, heard you're taking her out tonight, what's the big plan?"

"Eh nothing big, just ya know front row game 7 tickets to the Sox"

"What the fuck??" Mac yelled out causing a few patients to turn "Are you shitting me, you got tickets to the game tonight…Faith is gonna go berserk."

"That's the plan"

"What's the plan" Faith had come out of the lounge in a pair of jeans, a white sweater and a red scarf. The colder air caused her to lose the tanks much to Buffy's dismay but Faith proved to be sexy in whatever she wore…at least to Buffy. Faith had apparently not heard Buffy and Mac discussing the surprise much to the relief of Buffy.

"Due time remember? Ready to go baby?" She said reaching out for Faith's hands.

"You know me B, born ready…see ya later Mac"

Mac grabbed her as she turned holding her arm, "Just so you know…" he stated, "you have the most incredible girlfriend ever…EVER…and in case you ever break up I am totally moving in on her" he laughed.

"Damn Mac, get a grip…plus you do not have a chance in hell" she laughed as she twisted out of his hold catching a glance of a smirking Buffy, "What do you have up your sleeve Twinkie?" she asked

"Ok I can't wait anyways…." Buffy stated as she pulled the bag from her side. "As cute as this outfit you have on is she said playing with one end of the scarf, "it doesn't really scream fan"

"Fan, what are you talking about?"

"I, my dear Faith, am talking about two tickets to your favorite team in the whole world for tonight as they win the series right in front of the hometown crowd…oh and their front row too"

"No way…no fucking way…oh my god I'm gonna pass out…Buffy how the hell did you get these?"

"I have my ways…and a lot of council money" she whispered into Faith's ear as the brunette lunged into her arms squeezing the life out of her. "Ow… Faith release damn…here goes change" Buffy pulled out Faith's favorite Red Sox jersey, the good luck one she always wore at home and of course her hat too. She smacked Faith's ass "come one we need to get there for batting practice…move girl move"

Faith skipped into the lounge once again still shocked by Buffy's amazing surprise. She changed quickly and met Buffy in the lobby where they proceeded to bid farewell to Mac and headed to the game. Buffy did everything she could to contain Faith but enjoyed the excitement pouring out of her as they sat and watched the game. She bought Faith a foam finger, beer after beer and of course a dozen hot dogs to satisfy the slayer hunger for the both of them. The game was probably the best Faith had ever seen within Fenway with 4 lead changes and an exciting last out with the bases loaded for the national league team. At the last called strike to end the series the stadium exploded in a roar and even Buffy found herself jumping and screaming like the crazy Boston fans and of course Faith. She hugged Faith around the waist as she planted a kiss to her temple feeling the surge of excitement in Faith as she watched the player rush the field and tumble to the ground as fireworks shot overheard. _Yea _Buffy thought, _I'm an amazing girlfriend_…but Faith of course made it pretty damn easy to be amazing.

The two women were not done at the post game celebration at the stadium of course and managed to weave their way through the crowd and into a sports bar for more drinking and celebrating. Faith was buzzed but completely in control as she pulled Buffy into the bar whooping and hollering with the crowd around them. Buffy watched Faith slap hands with strangers and couldn't help but just revel in the sheer happiness that Faith had in her eyes, specifically when her eyes met Buffy's inside the bar.

"So, is this because you beat me up the other day?" Faith asked as they reached Faith's jeep back at the hospital shortly after 1:00am "Cause this was the best surprise and I would gladly take another busted lip for more of them" she teased

"Nah, I just love ya." Buffy laughed as she helped a drunken Faith into the passenger's seat.

Faith stopped the door from closing and pulled Buffy into her lap quickly, "I love you to Buffy…really I love you more than my own life I love you…you are the best thing that ever happened to me" she kissed Buffy passionately in the car until Buffy laughed and pulled back.

"You are such a fun drunk" she teased

"I could be more fun, wanna try out the back seat?" Faith turned on her charm.

"No ma'am some of us have to be up for work very early tomorrow"

"No we are calling in… both of us, I won't have it any other way"

"Why is that?"

"Cause I plan on making love to you all day, call it a thank you for an amazing evening and in celebration of my boys winning the series"

"Hmmmm….well can't argue that" Buffy shrugged as she kissed Faith again and shot her door. She jogged around to the driver's seat and drove the two Sox fans back to the house, of course Faith totally passed out before they hit the driveway and Buffy had to carry her up to bed not forgetting to call into work for the both of them. The spent the next day recovering from the nights festivities and not backing down on her promise Faith spent most of the afternoon and evening enjoying the day off from work with her lover in bed.

A few weeks later Faith and Buffy were enjoying a Sunday morning of sleeping in after a night out at the bars downtown. The bar trip turned into an watching the sun come up event and the two women found themselves pretty intoxicated even for them. The two women had reached their house shortly after 5 am and falling asleep fully clothed for about an hour when the house phone interrupted their slumber. Faith moaned and threw a pillow over her head leaving it to the blonde to stop the noise. Buffy reaching clumsily towards the night stand managed to knock the alarm clock onto the floor breaking it into 10 pieces before finally gripping the phone. "Hel…hello" Buffy mumbled into the phone

"Buffy. Hello my dear it's Giles"

"Giles… its 6:30 in the morning" she mumbled again

"I know I'm very sorry to disturb you, but I have some important news to discuss with you and it can't wait I'm afraid…"

Buffy moaned slightly not ready for a dense conversation, but shifted in bed trying to give Giles her attention. "It's ok Giles…I just…I was up late…and…never mind go ahead"

"Liar" A familiar voice chimed in "She was out drinking with Faith all night"

"Hi Kennedy...and shut up"

"Sorry Buffy I have called a conference call, Willow and Xander are here as well, I wanted you all to hear the news"

"Hey Buffster"

"Xander"

"Hi Buffy"

"Willow"

Buffy knew that conference calls meant this was not going to be a fast conversation. She unlocked herself from Faith's arm that was lying tightly over her abdomen and headed downstairs as not to disturb her sleeping beauty. She descended the stairs as the crew said good morning to one another; she was struggling to keep her balance as the alcohol was definitely not out of her system yet. She flopped down on the couch after closing the blinds to block that damn sun. "Alright guys you have my undivided full attention, what's the sitch? Big demons, vampires, evil bunnies…let me have it"

"Buffy I have planned a visit to the states because it is due time. Willow and I have decided to throw a large Thanksgiving Feast in Cleveland and we want you, Dawn and Faith to join us"

Buffy sat up on the couch a bit annoyed, "Wait, you guys woke me up at 6:30 in the morning to invite me to Thanksgiving?"

"Well yes Buffy we weren't sure when we would all be home plus Xander says he is willing to cook a delicious turkey….I'm sure you can forgive us for interrupting your sleep…right?" Giles pleaded

Silence

"Buffy?" Giles repeated

Nothing

"Buff?" Xander now questioned

Silence still.

Buffy could hear the group calling her name as she walked casually to the wall leaving the phone on the coffee table before yanking the phone line out of the wall. She mumbled obscenities as she wondered back upstairs, grabbing her cell phone shooting a quick text to Willow, **"We'll be there…don't do that again"** throwing the phone back onto the dresser she peeled off her jeans and dove back into bed.

Faith feeling her presence shifted to embrace her pushing her chest into Buffy's back and wrapping her arms around her. "Who was on the phone baby?" she mumbled into Buffy's neck.

"Demons"

"What kind"

"The human friend kind"

TBC

**A/N – Song is by Sara Barielles 'One Sweet Love' - another favorite artist of mine! Please R& R **


	7. Chapter 7

A**/N – Quick update from me had some creative juices flowing so enjoy even though its short. I'm not a fan of stories that have conflicts and fights just to spice it up so I am adding some drama but I intend on solving it within this chapter or the next. Please R&R**

Chapter 7 – Family Dis - Functions Part 1

Faith was driving home on a Saturday evening flipping mindlessly through the radio stations before settling on the Missy Higgins CD in the jeep. Singing along to one of her favorite songs, _Scar_, as she weaved through traffic her thoughts raced around her mind. Faith had an unusually busy day in the ER, it seemed like there was a full moon or something with all the random injuries and trauma she saw. It was the weekend before Thanksgiving, so she attributed it to the holiday rush. At home things were the same except that Buffy had been acting really anxious lately like she was unsure about their visit to Cleveland for the holiday in a few days, specifically about seeing Giles. Faith didn't want to push her but even when she did attempt to bring it up, Buffy changed the subject or caught Faith in a kiss; it was almost like she didn't want to go. Faith shrugged it off trying not to read too much into it, her slayer sense told her Buffy was apprehensive but her brain told her not to push, afraid Buffy could get defensive and she didn't want to ruin the amazing thing they had going.

Faith pulled in the drive way and jumped out of the jeep grabbing her backpack from the backseat. The fall season had officially covered Boston with its chilly weather and turning leaves. She looked at the front yard at the maple leaf covered grass and shook her head, she would have to get to that tomorrow…if she wasn't wrapped up in the Patriots game that was. She shuddered as the fall air whipped through her jean jacket as she walked up the front steps. She could hear music playing through the door and looking at her watch she figured Buffy was probably slaving away in the kitchen. Faith had managed to teach Buffy the basics of culinary success, not an easy task but one she refused to fail at, she couldn't cook all the time. Buffy went from burning toast to actually being able to pick up random ingredients and create something edible. Faith definitely patted herself on the back for that triumph.

Opening the door, the music's volume was somewhat overwhelming and oh great she was listening to country. Faith could never understand how Buffy had gotten into the country scene being a California girl, but Faith refused to be pulled in with her. Buffy said it was because the music always made her feel better about her life, not having a cheating wife or broken down truck or even a dead dog. Faith would usually only tolerate it for 20 minutes in the car if they were out, sure the lyrics were good but she disliked the back beats and rhythms, just not her thing. Anyways slinging her back off her shoulder and hanging her coat on the rack she headed into the kitchen. Buffy unable to hear the door unlock and apparently two wrapped up in cooking and the music to feel Faith watching her, was using the spatula in her hand as a microphone as she sang along to the radio blasting out her new favorite song.

_Don't need no five star reservations  
I've got spaghetti and a cheap bottle of wine  
Don't need no concert in the city  
I've got a stereo and the best of Patsy Cline  
Ain't got no caviar no Dom Perignon  
But as far as I can see, I've got everything I want. _

As the chorus began Buffy shifted her singing stature into a little dance over to sink where she drained the pasta and again began to break it down much to the delight of her lover still taking in the scene. Buffy's dance moves were usually good but these moves were just damn funny.

_Cause I've got a roof over my head,  
the woman I love laying in my bed  
And it's alright, alright  
I've got shoes under my feet  
Forever in her eyes staring back at me  
And it's alright, alright  
And I've got all I need  
And it's alright by me_

"Hey" Faith yelled over the music stopping the blonde's cute little dance abruptly.

Buffy whipped around dropping the spatula as the sound of a voice had startled her" "Shit Faith you scare the shit out of me…" feeling self conscious at the moment she added, "how long were you standing there?" she flipped the volume down on the radio and headed towards Faith.

"Long enough to get the Buffy dance a thon stuck in my brain for the rest of the day." Faith smirked

"ha ha, very funny…." She met Faith's lips, "Hi." Another kiss, "how was your day?"

"Eh busy as hell I'm totally spent…lots of crazy cases today"

"Well sit down honey cause I am making my famous "pasta ala B" just for my favorite girl"

"Aww baby, you treat me too well"

"Very true, but you sometimes do the same for me…" she winked

"Sometimes?"

"Ok all the time, that's why we are so great together"

"Couldn't agree more B"

Buffy dished out her pasta and garlic bread to Faith before plating her own. She lit two candles on the kitchen table and switched her country to classical before pouring some wine and finally joining Faith at the table. The two women ate and chatted while retired to living room where Buffy promised to give Faith a massage. Faith lay down on her stomach onto the floor with a pillow beneath her head as Buffy straddled her back and began to work the tension out of the younger girl.

"Baby you are so tight…you really did have a rough day"

"Oh B that feels amazing, god I love your hands"

"Yea I'm pretty fond of them myself"

Faith sighed and closed her eyes allowing her muscles to be worked over. "I can't tell you how excited I am to take a break from work next week, even if we are going to Cleveland...a capital of boredom"

Buffy tensed a little on top of Faith, "Yea should be interesting…" she stated plainly and monotone.

"B what's up with you and this trip…am I sensing you don't want to go? Because if you want to skip it all you have to do is say the word" Faith asked hesitantly worried she had gone back on her no push plan.

"Nothing it's just…well…Giles is coming and I haven't seen him in a while" Buffy stopped massaging Faith's back and flipped onto her side resting her head on her elbow facing Faith.

"You guys talk like every other week…so?" Faith flipped towards Buffy in the same position and brushed the blonde locks away from the green eyes she loved to lose herself within.

"So it's a big deal… I mean a lot has happened since I saw him last"

"Like what?"

"Nothing just additions to my life"

"Like the new car, house, job?"

"Girlfriend"

"What?"

"Ok don't get pissed…" Buffy pleaded

"About what…wait…Giles doesn't know about us?" Faith's eyes widened a bit

"No I mean he knows you're living here…he just doesn't know…"

"That I'm banging ya…" Faith laughed out loud

"Nicely put Faith…"

"Come on Buffy its kinda funny?"

"It's not funny…it's sad"

"Sad?"

"Sad that I can't tell him how much I love you and that we are together, I'm such a pussy" she dropped to her back and put her hands over her eyes, "all I have ever wanted in life is right in front of me and I can't even be honest with the person who is the closet parental figure in my life or you for that matter"

Faith laughed as she reached out for Buffy's body scooting herself closer. "Baby I get it, I'm sure it's gonna be somewhat awkward to say the least, but he knows my reformed deal and what I am doing these days? Plus he knows you are semi-retired and looking for some normalcy right?"

"Yea"

"So what does it matter if the normal life for us just happens to include us having wild and crazy sex"

"Faith, it's like coming out to my father… except this father once was part of a conspiracy to physically assault my girlfriend" Buffy replied

"Yea that's true" Faith nodded before resting her head on Buffy's chest drawing circles with her thumb on her stomach. "Buffy…you're not ashamed to tell him are you…that you and I are in love?"

"No…NO…Faith god no…I would shout it from the rooftops if given the opportunity, it's just…well its different with Giles…and there is other stuff"

"You're afraid he won't approve huh?"

"No it's not that either…I honestly don't care what he or anyone thinks when it comes to me or you?"

"Not getting you right now B, what's the big deal then?"

"He…well he…"

"Come on girl spit it out" Faith teased

"Giles called me last week, he is moving back to the states and he wants me to move to Cleveland" Buffy spit the sentence out at about 100 mph…word miles per hour that is.

"Wait…what?!?!" Faith shot up to a seated position quickly followed by Buffy "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"Ok…remember last week when we were in the basement watching that thing on TV about urban legends and then we were talking about slaying and we got really worked up talking about that battle against the hell mouth when you first came to Sunnydale…"

"Yea and then you ended up taking advantage of me on the pool table?"

"Hmmmm yea…." Buffy's mind drifted back to that day, "that was hot…ok wait getting side tracked…well do you miss it?"

"Sex on the pool table?"

"No fool…slaying?"

"Of course I do, but I thought it's what we wanted…to be slay free"

"It is and….and…and it isn't"

"Ahh you are so cryptic today…" Faith placed her hands on either side of Buffy's shoulders, shaking her slightly "Baby please explain…fully" she teased

"Ok I'm trying; I'm trying, stop manhandling me. Lately I have been thinking about the battle against the First. Do you ever stop to realize that we are the last slayers on the earth that were actually called…that were actually chosen?"

"Yea I do actually"

"Really?"

"Yea B, I mean it's great what we did but I always have felt that maybe…well that we are different, better because it wasn't done through magic ya know?"

"Exactly"

"Ok so what does that have to do with Cleveland?"

"Giles says the council is up and running now and they are looking to expand on the training and schooling of the slayers in Cleveland. They would eventually like it to be a hub, no more random mission's sites around the world; they want to relocate everyone to that location. Giles was gonna tell you at Thanksgiving, since he doesn't realize that you and I are close, he figures you have your own job now….and that you may not want to jeopardize that"

"Ok catching up…so you would go to Cleveland and what?"

"Be a head consultant for the entire slayer curricular, training, fighting, spiritual, all that stuff. You would be doing the same, if you chose to come too that's what Giles told me, it would be like a co-presidency or something"

"Hmmm….that sounds pretty amazing being the big wigs and all…. Buffy I guess it comes down to is what you want"

"No it doesn't"

"Why not?"

"It comes down to what _**we **_want. I am not doing anything without you; we are like peanut butter and jelly…a packaged deal now. I mean I don't want to leave you here and I don't necessarily want to leave out life here either…so like I said I don't know."

"Damn…and…damn…that's a lot to take in"

"And Faith, just so you know it's not just about the sex for me…."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you and everything about you"

Faith smiled as she pulled closer to Buffy and instead of kissing her instead pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "You are the only one in this world that could ever have all my heart…and you do Buffy all of it…I love you too"

Buffy felt a tear escape her ear as Faith whispered her confession into her ear. She clung tightly to Faith for a few more minutes before Faith pulled away, "Ok well let's make a list" she said as she rose to her feet walking over to an end table and pulling out a small pad of post-it's and pen. She stopped at the coffee table and placed her glasses to her face and returned to her seated position next to Buffy

"A list?" the blonde asked in confusion

"Yea Pro's versus Con's"

Buffy arched her eyebrow at the now mature and apparently professional Faith.

"What, I went to high school…maybe not in the traditional way… but I am a medical professional I do know about pro/con lists and such"

"God I love it when you get all smart on me…very sexy…"

"Buffy focus, we can't have sex right now…we are deciding our futures"

"Fine…"

The two women stayed up most of the night documenting their thoughts over and over again, before sunrise the entire living room wall was full of little yellow notes that read "amazing house" "privacy for things…like sex" "lack of friends" "jobs" "no slayage" among other things. Buffy awoke to find herself in Faith's arms on the couch, the brunette still had a pen in her hand and Buffy still clung tightly to a few blank post-it's. She chuckled as she read the last note stuck to Faith's forehead that she had placed there apparently before they succumbed to sleep that read…. "Undecided".

_Three Days Later_

Dawn and Tony had finished up at school and headed back to the house on Tuesday for the holiday break. Both were doing exceptionally well at school and had grown closer without the close of eyes of parents and of course older siblings. Buffy had booked 4 tickets to Cleveland leaving Wednesday morning and returning Sunday for all of them to partake in the Thanksgiving festivities. They arrived at the house to find it unusually quiet; Dawn knew both Buffy and Faith had taken the entire week off so she was confused to find the downstairs dark. Walking around the house a bit while Tony went downstairs to watch TV and play the playboy pin ball game, his favorite activities when visiting, she headed up the stairs towards the studio and bedroom.

Faith's guitars were hung and Buffy's brushes were dry so she shrugged and checked the last possible place, the bedroom. Reaching the bedroom she opened the door not seeing her sister but instead hearing her voice coming from the closet,

"Right there Faith…right there….wait a little to the left…oh yea right there…you're gonna get it"

Dawn stood speechless as she was stuck to her spot like she was caught in an alien ship tractor beam…

"Ok now down… down to me…come on…come on…almost there baby almost"

Dawn not able to move simply yelled out something inaudible in efforts to break the two from their apparent closet sex-capade.

Buffy jolted out of the closet quickly seeing a shocked Dawn standing in the doorway, "Hey Dawn…you're here" she smiled but frowned as Dawn's face looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Oh…my…god" was all that Dawn was able to choke out as she could finally move and backed out of the door slowly before sprinting back down stairs and grabbing a beer from the fridge…legal smeegal she needed a drink…now"

"Ow…shit B where did you go?" Faith called out from a more than confused Buffy as suitcase came crashing down from the top shelf of the closet onto the brunette's head

"Sorry baby…Dawn's home and acting very strange…"

"Ahh college kids"

"Yea ok let's get these suitcases packed…"

"One condition…next time lets store them in the basement…I feel like I just climbed Mount Everest"

"Deal"

_TBC _

_Next time – Thanksgiving and Buffy tells Giles about Faith…and of course the girls come to a decision. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Ok now we are onto Thanksgiving, what will the girls decide to do? Some loving in this chapter so be warned, please read and review! **

_Chapter 8 – Family Dis-Functions Part 2 _

"Buffy we are gonna miss the plane…hurry up!" Dawn yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"We know….we're coming hold on…" Buffy yelled as she ran from the bathroom to the closet in her bra and underwear desperately trying to pull on jeans as she sprinted for a shirt. "Have you seen my wallet?" she asked now rummaging through a stack of items on the dresser.

"B for the third time it's on the kitchen counter" Faith snapped back as she was attempting to throw a shirt on while in the background the alarm clock was buzzing its annoying buzz over and over again

"Hey...don't you snap at me" _beep beep beep_

"Dammit I'm not snapping but you gotta stop asking me the same stupid questions"

"So now I'm stupid?" _beep beep beep_

"Is that what I said?"

"Whatever… move we are late"

"That's what I'm doing" Faith again retorted with a slight twinge of anger _beep beep beep_

"Ok you know what…if you are gonna be a bitch the whole time we are not going"

"Ahhh….now I'm being a bitch? What is wrong with you today?" _beep beep beep_

"We are late" Buffy yelled

"Yes because we were up all night having sex, which I'm pretty sure was your idea"

"My idea…MY IDEA…?!?! " _beep beep beep beep _"Yea it was only my idea…I said to myself….' Buffy let's make us late for our flight by fucking'…yea totally my plan" _beep beep beep bepp_

"**I can't stand that fucking thing**" Fed up with the background noise, Faith yelled as she reached over and grabbed the alarm clock throwing it into the wall shattering it into pieces, however the beeping still continued like it was possessed or something. Faith in frustration began to jump up and down on the shattered pieces on the floor similar to a three year old that didn't get her way "SHUT UP…DAMNIT…SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Buffy stood for a moment in silence watching the tantrum of her lover clad only in a t-shirt and boy shorts stomping around before a smile crept on her face…. "Faith…" she stated but the brunette still continued to attack "Faith…" a little louder this time, still nothing. "FAITH!" finally the younger slayer stopped jumping and looked at Buffy, ah the desired effect.

"WHAT?!?"

"I think its dead"

Faith looked down to see the carnage and finally realized that incessant beeping had stopped before returning her hands to her hips and blowing the hair out of her face. She returned her gaze to Buffy's smirking and a smile crept on her face at that moment, "yea…yea I…uh I got it" she said between pants

Buffy shook her head slightly and walked across the room to meet Faith, "I'm sorry…" she said before she kissed Faith's lips quickly and sweetly

"Me too…" Faith returned the kiss eagerly

"But we're still late"

"So stop distractin' me yo" she smirked with her classic Boston accent

Five minutes later after they had managed to get dressed, grab the bags, Buffy picked up her wallet they headed out to the car where Tony and Dawn were already waiting.

"So when you said 6:00am you meant 6:30?" Dawn asked casually but laced with annoyance

"Shut it Brat" and Faith threw the Range Rover in reverse.

"Do you have the tickets Faith?" Buffy asked

"Fuck me…." She threw it back in park and sprinted back up to the house rushing back inside

"I think that was the statement that caused this tardiness" Dawn yelled before catching a evil glare from her sister.

Thirty five minutes later the group had made it to the airport successfully parked the car, checked their bags, and entered the terminal with 25 minutes to spare before the plane left for Ohio. While Tony and Dawn walked the terminal attempting to calm Dawn's nerves for flying, Faith grabbed two cups of coffee for her and Buffy and returned to her waiting girlfriend at the gate. The sun was coming up through the airport windows and Buffy stood watching it rise as Faith walked back to her. Faith stopped to take a deep sigh seeing the sunlight highlighting all of Buffy's amazing features that she had come to love so long ago and even more now. Smiling she moved towards the window planting herself next to Buffy's left side before giving her a slight hip check and handing her the coffee.

"Thank you baby"

"Yup, just the way you like it extra sugar…" Faith could tell Buffy's mind was reeling with the anticipation of this trip and all the important discussions they were facing upong arrival in the Midwest. "what you thinking about?"

Buffy laughed, "Like you can't guess"

Faith joined her in amusement, "Hmmmm…could it do with deciding our future?"

"That pretty much sums it up" Buffy said as she leaned into Faith and put her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "Think if we just skip out now anyone would notice?"

"What...you wanna stow away on a plane to Bermuda B?" Faith joked

"More like Hawaii, we could do it ya know…"

"Buffy…we are two grown women who have to make adult decisions…no running away… not anymore"

"One of these days I'm gonna figure out how you became so reasonable and I became so "avoidy"."

"Must have been during the body swap…I took your maturity…"

"You did not" Buffy whined as she pouted

"That lip would beg to differ" Faith laughed

"You love my lips"

"Yes I do…and the rest of you ain't bad either" she winked at Buffy

_Now boarding flight 687 to Cleveland_

"That's us B"

"Do we have to?" she was dragging her heels a bit

Faith stopped to look at Buffy who truly had fear in her eyes. "Buffy look at me…no matter what happens it will not change how I feel about you and how you feel about me. Giles is going to be a happy and excited Watcher Father guy for you and friend to me. Then we will tell him about our plans for Cleveland and Boston and then I plan on taking you on the best hell mouth date ever…complete with slayage and post slayage activities" she winked now "We can do this…you and me…I'm not going anywhere remember… _we _can do this"

"What would I do without you?" Buffy sighed

"Probably hide out in airplanes headed for the tropics"

Faith grabbed her backpack from the seat and took Buffy's hand with a smile as she lead her to the boarding line where. Tony held Dawn's hand the same way as the boarded the plane taking their seats. Shortly after takeoff Dawn managed to calm down and Tony allowed her to sleep on his shoulder as he read a magazine. Faith smiled seeing Tony in the same position as she was with a Summers clingy tightly to her as well. Faith could feel the tension in Buffy begin to relax as she listened to her iPod eyes closed learning into her lover. Five hours later they arrived in Cleveland airport…ready to face the firing squad…together.

Upon arriving at the Cleveland School for The Gifted, or so it was named to keep the outsiders away, Faith and Buffy were now both feeling some anxiety as they entered through the iron gates and traveled down the secluded driveway to the campus. Buffy smiled as she saw Willow and Xander outside waiting for them in the afternoon sun waving as the parked the rental car. Dawn and Tony immediately jumped out running to great their friends, while Buffy and Faith sat apprehensively in the front seats.

Faith looked over at Buffy who was breathing slowly with her eyes closed, Faith instinctively took Buffy's hand causing her eyes to open and focus on the brunette, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are worth millions" Buffy laughed

"In this together right?"

"Right"

"Any plans for the big speech about gay love to Giles?"

"More or less, I want to do it now though, no reason to wait…any longer that is"

"You're amazing B…..it's gonna be fine." Faith squeezed her hand as Willow and Xander were now pounding on the glass ordering the girls exit from the vehicle

"I love you…"

"I love you too" Faith brought Buffy's hand to her lips kissing it gently, "Make sure you tell Giles by tonight because I can't go much longer without kissing you the right way"

Buffy smiled and released her hand from Faith and proceeded to exit the car hugging a giddy Xander before she could even shut the door. Faith followed suit and exited as well embracing Willow before retreating to the rental car for the bags. Bags in hand Buffy and Faith walked into the large mansion seeing at least two dozen baby slayers looking back at them in addition to familiar faces of the slayers who fought the first. Kennedy was the first to approach Faith and Buffy greeting them before retreating back to the main room. Faith and Buffy made their way around the room saying hello and introducing themselves, however all the girls knew who had walked in the door…the originals. Dawn was busy visiting with the former potentials introducing them all to her hottie of a boyfriend who smiled and flashed his dimples for the crowd. Faith rolled her eyes as Dawn and a group of girls headed out to the great room for more visiting and bragging. As the rest of the crew finished chatting and visiting, finally Giles appeared from his large office off the main corridor.

"Buffy, you've arrived" he exclaimed

"Yup and in one piece" she answered as she embraced him for a hug

"Faith good to see you as well, how is Boston? I have heard nothing but great reports from Buffy and the rest of our group as well. "

"G-man good to see ya" she hugged him as well, "Boston is five by five and now that I got B in the city it's been nothing short of spectacular" she bumped her hip into the blonde next to her and winked. "So England got a little stuffy and boring for ya?"

"Well…uh…yes I guess one could put it in those terms Faith" he smiled as he removed his glasses beginning to clean the lenses…_classic Giles_ Faith thought. "I will have to tell you both about the new council and all our improvements but I figured you would want to get settled before starting in on updates. Faith I thought you could take the guest room upstairs of the main room and Buffy you could stay in the guest house out back from the main building, will that suit you?"

Faith was anxious to see how Buffy would answer this question, sure she wanted to yell out they hadn't slept in separate beds since the summer but she knew Buffy may have to play along with the beaver cleaver lifestyle in front of Giles.

"Actually Giles, Faith and I would like to share the guest house if that is ok…"

"Oh…" Giles looked between both women, "Sure Buffy as you wish…there is only one bed though and I am afraid most of our guests have complained about the couch."

"It's all good we can share a…" Faith started but then looked to Buffy wondering if she should finish her statement, "That is we have had to share a bed in the past…it doesn't bother us because…because…" she was starting to sweat.

"Giles Faith and I are sleeping together…" Buffy blurted out as the man turned about the shade of a red crayola crayon. The talkative crowd around them had silenced as well all turning to see if they had correctly heard Buffy's confession. Faith stood shocked not sure what to do, Xander had spit out the water he had been drinking and Kennedy was laughing under her breath as Willow elbowed her side in attempts to stop the chortling.

"Oh…OH…I see" Giles took a moment to fully grasp the undertones of what Buffy had said.

Faith acting quickly to stifle the awkward silence in the air and hopefully avoid any other outbursts spoke, "Ok well now that we have started the holiday out properly…why don't we go chat in your office Giles" the use of his first name by the brunette caused Buffy and Giles to both turn and nod before retreating into the office.

"This I gotta hear" Kennedy smirked as she started for the door but Willow stopped her before laughing herself as they both planted an ear to the door, with Xander too of course.

Faith and Buffy sat on one side of the desk that Giles sat behind once again removing his glasses to clean them. Faith felt like she had twelve years ago when she got caught smoking a cigarette in the girl's bathroom at high school. Buffy just looked nervously around the room avoiding eye contact with the older man.

Finally Giles spoke as looked at Buffy, "So…so am I to understand that you and Faith" he nodded to the brunette. "…that you and Faith are together in the way that Willow and…and…uh Kennedy….are together….the way which I never ask about or…or wish to know about for that matter?" he stuttered

Buffy finally lifting her gaze from the floor, "Yes Giles…we…well I love Faith very much…and…"

"…and I love her too" Faith interjected quickly

Buffy gaining a bit of confidence from Faith's added confession grabbed the brunette's hand now, "Faith and I are very much together in that way but in other ways too…we have always had feelings for one another Giles and I think you know that…and somehow the powers have allowed us to once again find each other and I know that I….well that I don't plan on letting go…I'm sorry I didn't tell you I guess I was worried you wouldn't think it was a wise decision based on our history"

"On the contrary…I think it's terrific" he stated simply as a he replaced his glasses and smiled at both of the girls

"YOU DO?" Faith and Buffy both replied in unison

"ha ha well despite what you may think my dears I am very progressive in my thought…but more over you are the perfect match…in fact I have thought so every since you were two young reckless teenagers"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Buffy asked

"What's to joke about Buffy? You see girls, I have seen many things come and go in both of your lives but the one constant you always shared was each other even in the darker times." Faith shifted nervously at its mention, Giles sensing her discomfort smiled again at her looking her in the eyes. "Faith you and Buffy are the very reason we were able to continue living on this earth, because of your powers….it makes sense that you would be together with the commonalities and overall connection you have always shared"

Faith smiled back at him, "Thank you G-man…I mean Giles…thank you I can't tell you how hard I worked to get here but now that I am I would gladly do it ten times over just to be where I am with B right now"

Giles nodded in agreement, "You have truly proven yourself as a true champion Faith" and you, he turned to Buffy, "I assume this confession of sorts is what is keeping you from accepting my proposal of the high consultant position?"

"Yes Giles, that is why I couldn't give you an answer…but we are working on it" Buffy said

"Well I see we will have to work out some more details since you two apparently come as a unit now" he laughed

"But not now G" Faith interrupted, "I think we have had enough seriousness for today…"

"I couldn't agree more Faith" he said and lifted himself from the chair, "Why don't you two get settled in the guest house and then meet me back here in an hour for the grand tour, I'm sure Andrew would love to show you around…he is the resident tour guide…for no other reason than he loves to ramble on as I'm sure you remember"

"We do" Buffy laughed "Thank you Giles, thank you for…well for everything" she hugged the man who she considered a father and then turned to once again link arms with Faith before they retreated to the guest house getting settled.

They returned to the main building an hour later relaxed and refreshed as Buffy had showered while Faith grabbed a cat nap. They joined Andrew in addition to Dawn, Tony and Giles for a look at the school and property. They walked hand in hand past a group of young slayers who stopped only to acknowledge the legends' presence with a simple head nod before returning to a gauntlet like obstacle course as Andrew lead the way around campus.

The campus itself was surrounded by a wooded area on a couple hundred acres keeping it secluded from any outside snooping, demon or otherwise. Spread around the grounds were different obstacle courses and outdoor training equipment and trails that tested the slayers development. There were two dormitory buildings for the girls that were designed more as apartment homes to keep the girls comfortable. There was a large academic building where the students actually went to school like classes such as math and English in addition to their demon history and weapons studies. Willow had made sure the council approved her all around action plan for the education approach when they had started four years ago.

Giles had both his office and private roof top apartment in the main building that was used for meetings and briefings. The main building also contained the mess hall in addition to the offices of Xander, Willow, Kennedy and even Andrew. Xander was head of construction of a major firm in the city but also worked in conjunction with the council on locating safe houses around the world. Kennedy had been promoted to the head of training and combat techniques after her work in Sunnydale; she was a natural and enjoyed the power and title…a little too much in Buffy's eyes. Willow obviously worked closely with the coven and Giles while working with Wiccan groups in the United States as well. Andrew was more of a lackey, but the gift on an office completely with a George Lucas signed poster kept him happy with his minimum wage pay and dorm like accommodations. Kennedy and Willow had a small house on the property similar to Xander's, both of which he designed and built, and then there was the guest house.

The final stop on Andrew's detailed tour was the large building towards the back of the clearing. This large warehouse looking building toward over the other buildings on site, it was the "mother" of all buildings as Andrew described it. Inside the warehouse was a state of the art recreation and training gym with all kinds of equipment and sparing rooms as well. It also had an Olympic sized swimming pool, sauna and hot tub. In addition to the health portion there was also a wellness section with a full time medical staff sent over by the council to take care of any injuries in both training and local combat. Faith chatted with some of the nurses about their use of time in addition to some of the doctors who advised her she could actually get a medical license with study through the council's doctorate program, something she never really considered but sounded cool…ha-ha Dr. Faith…she joked with Buffy as they walked around the building. Finally the basement of the warehouse contained secure containment cells similar to those the Initiative had all those years back, where the gang could carefully observe all types of baddies.

The tour concluded and as the group followed Andrew out the door of the rec center, Faith noticed that Buffy had stopped following her and was hanging back toward the center of one of the gymnastic equipment areas. Faith sensing Buffy's desire to have a moment alone told the rest they would catch up and walked back over to Buffy.

"Hey there B… taking in this monstrosity?" Faith asked

"Can you believe this place Faith, it's incredible, and I thought I did good spending the council's money on real estate"

"I know right, I mean if we had this place when we were in training I might not have skipped it or turned evil for that matter, no baddies ever had a place like this…I bet they don't have a kick ass studio or master bathroom though…" Faith teased wrapping her arms around Buffy and kissing her forehead.

"Actually I was thinking more about the lack of an amazing four post bed to make love in all night" She pulled Faith tighter pressing her lips to Faith's neck before running her tongue down her pulse point

"Mmm…Buffy…what are you doing?" Faith gasped out suddenly over stimulated by the use of her girlfriends tongue.

"Isn't it obvious baby? I am planning on taking advantage of you…and properly christening this training room…it needs that Chosen Two stamp of approval" Buffy whispered into Faith's neck as she moved her hands to Faith's waistband of her jeans and began to slide her fingers beneath the hem of Faith's shirt.

"Not worried about a baby slayer busting in on us B?" Faith asked as she now moved her hands further south on Buffy gripping her tightly and pushing them together as she began to kiss Buffy's jaw line.

"The only thing I'm worried about right now is you being quiet when I make you call my name"

"Umm…I love it when you get all naughty B" Faith laughed as she pressed her lips against the blonde's now igniting a passionate kiss that threatened to shake the ground beneath them.

"Oh I will show you naughty F" Buffy replied as she removed Faith's shirt in a swift motion and unclasped her bra quickly as well. She lifted the younger slayer up into her arms and placed her on top of a pummel horse before as she positioned herself between Faiths's legs and began to tease her with her tongue wickedly

"B don't tease me" Faith cried out as the sensation threatened to make her pass out.

Buffy knowing Faith could handle it however continued to taunt and tease her getting oh so close before retreating. She was smiling the whole time as Faith moaned in frustration before she finally gave up and let Buffy continue her foreplay tactics….the wait was well worth it.

Buffy and Faith finally resurfaced from the work out building about a half hour later as the sun had set and the campus was lit up brightly. The two planned to stop back at the guest house for a quick rinse down but were interrupted by a frantic Andrew telling them that dinner was being served and that they better come quick if they wanted to get ahead of the baby slayers. Faith winked at Buffy who really wanted to change clothes, but was hungry after her recent jaunt with Faith shrugged and followed the blonde boy into the mess hall. Giles asked where they had disappeared too but quickly retracted his statement when a blushing Buffy told him all he wanted to know…more actually.

That night the old and new Scooby gang sat down for drinks and card playing. Andrew had planned the entire Thanksgiving meal with a local caterer so there would be no drama the next day for the holiday as it was easier to have a meal catered for 100 people than to cook it. Faith and Buffy ended up drunkenly running the obstacle course against Xander and Kennedy shortly after midnight before Giles played the father figure and ordered them to go to bed…only because Xander ran into a wall and Faith punched Kennedy for cheating while Buffy laughed her ass off from the puddle of mud she fell in. Willow just shook her head as she ushered both Kennedy and Xander to their homes as Faith carried Buffy piggy back style back to the their house. Tony and Dawn had gone into Cleveland for some club action with some of the other slayers, they rolled in about 3 am hearing a lot of moans from both the Rosenberg cabin and the guest house as well.

_Thanksgiving Day _

Buffy arouse early as the sun began to rise and shown through the bedroom window. Reaching out for Faith she was saddened to find the other half of the bed cold and without the younger slayer. Sighing in slight despair Buffy sat up in bed looking around for Faith still unable to find her. She rose to dress in a pair of sleep pants and a sweatshirt before catching sight of her lover outside in a tai-chi ritual in the cold fall air. Smiling she went to the door and watched Faith as she moved gracefully through the movements obviously finding her center as the cold air engulfed her. Buffy cleared her throat causing Faith's attention to focus back on her girlfriend; she stopped her meditation practices and returned inside for warmth

"Its freezing out there, you are gonna catch a cold" Buffy warned as she embraced Faith after she walked in the door.

"Good morning to you too…mom" Faith joked

"Very funny…seriously outside in November, you think this wise?"

"Nah just had a hunch that I needed to be up early today, got a great look at the property…went for a jog and then was warming down before my girlfriend pleasantly interrupted me"

"Happy Thanksgiving" Buffy smiled as she met Faith's lips for a quick but sincere kiss

"Happy Thanksgiving B, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I thought you and I would take a nice hot shower together before heading over for a light breakfast. Andrew says the catering will be here around 4:30 so we have the whole day to chill out, maybe drink some wine and chat with everyone. Then we eat, you can watch football while I do girly stuff and then after a nice nap this evening I say cards and beer to celebrate the holiday right…just like the pilgrims"

"Got it all planned out do you Twinkie?"

"You bet I do"

The girls laughed as the fell back into bed for another hour, content with holding each other as they talked about things before retreating to the bathroom for a hot shower together. Breakfast was eaten around 9:00 am and the rest of the morning was spent visiting with their 'family'. Faith watched the football game with Tony, Xander and Giles realizing she knew more than they did combined about football while Buffy sat with some of the new slayers discussing the turmoil of their powers.

The meal was excellent complete with every entrée and side dish needed for a traditional thanksgiving meal. Giles was most impressed with Andrew's choice of caterer and dubbed him the head 'order guy' at the conclusion of a meal fit for a royal family. Buffy, Faith as well as the original Scooby gang plus Andrew and assorted significant others held their meal within the main room while the girls remaining on campus for the holiday ate in the kitchen. Buffy and Faith made a point of eating dessert with the new slayer crew because it was important to not only make an appearance but also essential to the chosen two who knew holidays on your own could be tough. Following the meal everyone mostly passed out around the compound due to overeating and that tricky chemical tryptophan.

Buffy and Faith and retired to the guest house and found comfort within each other for a nap, drifting off to comatose dream land holding each other was the best way to feel well rested. When they awoke around 8:00pm they headed over to Xander's house for some game action and Thanksgiving drinking. Sadly Kennedy had to take a group for patrol even on the holiday much to Willow's discontent, however after a couple glasses of wine she felt a bit better. Shortly after midnight the crew was in the same state they were the night before laughing and playing around like they were teenagers. Xander doing his snoopy dance put Faith over the edge and she laughed so hard that beer came out her nose which caused uproar of laughter.

Willow and Faith were in Xander's kitchen whipping up some munchies when the red head placed her hand on Faith's arm who was pouring salsa into a bowl.

"Faith I need to tell you something" She stated with a serious tone

Nervous of what was to come Faith placed the jar down and turned to face Willow, "Sure Red what's up?"

"I think…I think Kennedy is cheating on me…"

"What?!?...Whoa Willow are you sure it's me you want to talk to about this?"

"Faith if I tell Buffy she will punch and ask questions later, she is not the best of buddies with my girlfriend you know"

"Yea that's true, but Willow I mean…why do you think that?"

"Little things, we don't really talk anymore unless its work related and our sex…well its more ritual than passionate…I just feel like she is hiding something from me…" Willow's head sank down as her overall mood dampened

"Willow what do you want me to do?" Faith asked holding Willow's hand

"Can you talk to her…she like idolizes you…she might tell you what's up"

"Willow I can try…I just hope that well…don't shoot the messenger ok?"

"Faith there is something else" Willow squeezed Faith's hand, "You and I have a kind of hate/hate history right"

"That's putting it lightly"

"Well having said that, I am so happy for Buffy and you as well. I see how much love you two have for each other and it truly breathtaking; your auras have truly found a new light. Buffy is the happiest I have seen her since…well since back before her mom died and I know that's because of you. There are only so many things the Scooby gang could do for her…you truly complete her"

"She completes me too ya know?" Faith replied as Willow smiled, "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me…it's like I never knew how to be until she came into my life…and even through the bullshit and mistakes we have made it's like nothing could keep us apart, I'm so thankful for that…thank you Red for giving me a chance this time whether I deserved it or not I am so grateful to you for it…" she leaned in and hugged Willow who returned the action as well

"Hey you're not moving in on my girl are ya Wills?" Buffy laughed as she stood in the doorway smiling at her lover and best friend.

Willow flustered shot back, "No no, sorry Buffy…Faith and I were just talking…you know me don't need a feisty slayer already got my own" her voice shaking at the end of her statement and Faith sighed watching the girl's inner turmoil

"Just kidding Willow…it makes me a happy Buffy to see you two all friendly like"

"Well we don't want an unhappy B" Faith winked at the blonde

"Wanna know what else would make me happy baby?"

"Sure"

"Play a song for me…Xander has a guitar he has never used and I was telling him all about your great songs that you play for me and he wants to hear one…and so do I"

"Alright we can arrange that…here take this to the table and point me to the guitar" Faith said as she handed Buffy a tray of snacks who exited quickly yelling the performance was a go. Faith turned back to Willow before they retreated to the living room, "Red I promise I will find out whatever I can about Ken and if she is doing something wrong you can bet I will be there to back you up ok?"

"Thanks Faith" Willow said as she followed Faith back to the others.

Faith grabbed Xander's guitar, not as high quality as her own but it would do none the less. Buffy sprawled out on the couch on her side closely watching Faith while Xander and Willow sat at the card table as Faith began to sing. It was one of Buffy's favorite rock songs but Faith managed to tweak it into a slower ballad much to the delight of the blond.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
have come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go

At the conclusion of the song, Buffy leapt into Faiths arms kissing her passionately as Willow and Xander clapped. No matter how many times Faith serenaded her it made Buffy fall more and more in love with her. The group played a couple more rounds of cards and then retreated to their respective sleeping places shortly after 4 am. The girls slept well past noon not surfacing until around 2:00pm.

Faith stirred and reached out for Buffy who was still sleeping soundly and pulled her into her arms. Nothing was as good as waking up with Buffy in her arms she thought as she smiled kissing the blonde's neck which cased Buffy to smile as she awoke. She leaned back into Faith more allowing her lover to continue her kissing attack on her shoulder blades and neck as Faith brushed her hand down Buffy's side causing the blonde's skin to form goose bumps.

"Good morning B" Faith whispered in Buffy's ear

"Hmmm…every morning where I wake up to you kissing me is the best morning ever" Buffy laughed as she turned to face Faith now, "I think it could be book of world records great" she said as she met Faith's lips with her own, "However I could think of other records we should try breaking"

"I bet you could…" Faith smirked as they kissed again. Buffy was itching to take Faith's words to practice but Faith pulled away. "But not right now" Faith said as she sat up

"Oh why not?" Buffy stuck her bottom lip out with her look heading towards Faith

"Cause it's date night!" Faith said as she reached back to grab the protruding lip avoiding a love bite from Buffy.

"Yea date night, where are you taking me?" Buffy forgot about the sex…for now…and sat up giddy to hear Faith's plans. "Will there be wining and dining, slaying and sexing…not necessarily in that order?"

"B you know me I never reveal my secret date plans…but trust me it will be everything you want and more." Faith now rose to her feet wearing only a pair of black boy shorts stretching her arms over her head, "but I got to go into the city and pick up a few things do you want to come with or hang out here?"

"Hmmm…shopping on black Friday, you're crazy, but then again so am I so let's go"

"All those scary shoppers are already home with their discounted purchases…plus mine was already pre-ordered" Faith winked

"Oh my girlfriend…she is so smart" Buffy laughed as she exited the bed as well stretching similar to Faith before she walked around the bed to embrace the brunette. "Smart and sexy…" Buffy began to move hands further south on Faith fully intending on putting the moves on her.

"You're really worked up this morning huh?" Faith asked

"And in a minute you will be too" Buffy said between kisses

"It won't take a minute" Faith laughed before lifting Buffy and tossing her on the bed as the blonde joined her laugh. Faith jumped onto the bed straddling Buffy smiling at the gorgeous woman below her before dipping her head to meet Buffy's lips. The next hour or so they took turns truly working each other up before they reached their respective climaxes. Faith checked her watch to find they still had plenty of time to get downtown, so they showered and headed out.

They split at the local mall for a short period of time while Faith picked up something really special for Buffy and Buffy picked out some new outfits for both her and Faith in addition to some really sexy lingerie she planned on revealing for date night. Once the shopping trip was complete they headed back to the campus for a shower and then a debriefing from Kennedy on the hot spots in town. Faith and Buffy were almost giddy about being able to truly slay together, something they hadn't gotten to do in so long. They loaded up on stakes and weapons and dressed for their slay date. Buffy was anxious to get to some vamps and then of course to show Faith her new clothing. Similarly Faith was anxious to get back into the game, but more than that she couldn't wait to start the date part of their date night. She had planned the whole thing out for weeks and with the surprise gift she knew it would be a night they would both never forget.

TBC

_**A/N- Ok I am gonna add a third part to this trip because I just couldn't get it all into two, too much more I want to write about the trip so look for part 3 up soon! Thanks for the reviews! Song is Sum 41 With Me. **_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm glad you are liking the music selections too. I would love to say that I am a amazingly talented musician but really I am just lyric obsessed so that's where all the music comes in, now you know a little more about me! Ok I am finally finishing up the Thanksgiving trip now I promise! I wanted to update before I leave for a California trip so this may be a little shorter…for me that is (right AR -Erithius- ). Hope you enjoy please R&R!

_Chapter 9 – Family Dis-Functions Part 3 _

It was like they never stopped training or fighting, the two women were on their 22nd and 23rd vampires of the evening enjoying every moment of their patrol. They moved with precision and struck with accuracy as if they hadn't skipped a beat in years. The seasoned professionals could sense each other's moves as they easily commanded each fight.

"B catch" Faith yelled across the cemetery holding a vampire against the mausoleum with one hand as she tossed a stake to Buffy about 15 feet from her.

"Thanks babe!" Buffy said while catching it with ease, "See ya" she taunted her foe as she quickly maneuvered the stake before jamming it into her prey's chest causing that familiar cloud of dust. Faith smiling at her girl in action turned to her own vampire now and snapped his neck easily before wiping her hands to rid them of dust. Turning to Buffy they raised hands to give each other a quick high five. "God we are good, huh?" Faith asked. The two were making their way through the cemetery now walking casually as they spoke.

"The best in fact" Buffy said as she swung her arm around Faith's waist as Faith kissed her temple. "God…I hate to sound like a psycho but I really miss this…the action, the kill, it's like I have been sleeping too long ya know, now I am finally awake"

"Have to say I agree B…guess it's still in us after all" Faith nodded in agreement

"So then the decision we made about this place and living here…we still are ok with it right?"

"I am if you are"

"Well I am"

"Great…then its settled, wait till everyone else finds out…can't wait for that reaction"

"Hmmm…yea…really don't want to think about that right now" she frowned slightly "anyways what should we do next? More vamps, more demons, or maybe a little H and H break?" Buffy smirked nudging Faith with her elbow

"Well actually I was thinking…" Faith started to say but was suddenly cut off by a punch to the face that caught her off guard sending her to the ground, "What the fuck?" she yelled in frustration returning to her feet to see the guilty vampire.

"_Slayers_" a demonic voice hissed from in front of them, "I've always wanted to taste one…" she said as she approached.

"God when will you all get new lines…" Buffy rolled her eyes sending a kick to the vampire's chest sending the new vamp flying back into a gravestone, "taste this…hussy" Buffy said as she once again used a stake to end the vampires' undead life.

"Hussy?" Faith asked quizzically

"What…she was dressed for a club…hussy like…"

"I think my grandma used to use that word" Faith shook her head and laughed.

"Shut it" Buffy responded as she rushed Faith pushing her down to the ground once again before straddling her on the grass, "Or I will make you pay" she joked placing her hands on Faith's cheeks before placing a fiery kiss to the women beneath her.

"Oh I like this kind of punishment…" Faith said as she responded to the kiss with another one of equal passion. "But…we have somewhere to be" she added pushing the blonde from on top of her.

"Aw, I was just getting started…" Buffy pouted as Faith laughed hopping to her feet and extending a hand to the blonde

"I know B I know…but don't worry I don't plan on waiting that long" she winked

"Ok ok, where are you taking me?"

"Well now that we have built up the Hand H I got reservations at a hotel in town…"

Buffy's eyebrows arched in suspicion towards Faith, "Hotel huh? Want to be alone with me tonight…no slayer campus…planning on being naughty?"

"If you must know yes I do" Faith responded straight faced causing Buffy to laugh, "But first I thought I would do something nice…like take you out for a nice meal at the hotel restaurant it got good reviews…"

"Oh yea from who?"

"Ummm…Giles?"

"Ha ha good enough for me…ok first we eat and then…" Buffy's mouth curved into a devilish grin

"Then dessert of course" Faith replied as she took Buffy into her arms and pulled her close for another passionate kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her off the hallowed ground to the main street, they found a cab and proceeded downtown to the Crown Plaza in downtown Cleveland.

Buffy suggested they clean up a bit before dinner being that the restaurant was opened 24 hours anyway and they were slightly dingy from their cemetery antics. Faith agreeing completely lead Buffy to the room. Faith had sent Andrew hours earlier to check in for them and set the room up specifically to Faith's request complete with their bags and Faith's gift. Entering the room Buffy was almost knocked over by its beauty. Vases of lilies were everywhere, seriously there were over 65 arrangements, and multi colored rose petals adorned the bed and bathroom areas. Buffy smiled as she walked from each point in the room only to be met with more floral gratification. Faith was happy as well but just to see the beautiful girl take in her surroundings, there weren't many things she found more pleasure in than being with Buffy.

Faith approached the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist leaning into her back as Buffy was looking out the window at the city below. "This is amazing" Buffy gushed as she leaned back into Faith before turning in the girls arms and meeting her lips.

Faith showered rather quickly anxious to proceed to the more formal side of the evening and then pushed Buffy into the shower. She did so reluctantly as Faith had a sudden urge to skip dinner and just devour her lover in the shower. Instead found herself pulling a bag from the closet as the blonde cleaned up. Smiling at the contents of the mystery package she hung it up in front of the bathroom door so Buffy would see it as she exited before leaning into the bathroom herself, "Hey B, I'm gonna run down to the lobby real quick to make a reservation but I left you a present out here, be right back" She figured it would take Buffy at least another 20 minutes to get ready.

Buffy yelled out in agreement as she rinsed her hair before she shut off the water and exited the shower. Wrapping herself in a white robe and tossing her hair in a towel as well she opened the door relinquishing all the steam focusing now on her surprise. A beautiful white and silver dress hung on the doorframe with a red rose tucked neatly at the top with a note that said simply "wear me". Buffy didn't even stop to think about it and quickly put on the beautiful article of clothing admiring herself and Faith's incredible knack for her fashion taste in the mirror.

Faith was wearing a black pant suit that hugged her in all the right places with a red low cut tank top underneath and stiletto heels, she had formed an appreciation for heels since dating Buffy…and actually they didn't even hurt her feet. Several hotel guests both male and female turned to take her in as she walked down the hall. Faith knew their wouldn't be much of a wait in the restaurant since it was close to 11 but one could never be too sure, so she descended in the elevator and approached the restaurant off the lobby. As Faith set up the reservations with the host at the restaurant she turned to return to the suite when she heard a familiar laugh come from the bar area of the restaurant. Chocking on the familiarity of the laugh Faith locked her eyes on none other but…Kennedy…with someone, a very beautiful blonde someone, who was most definitely not Willow. Faith felt a lump in her throat form as she watched the younger girl lean into the beautiful blonde accompaniment as they laughed about something she had just said.

The one thing Willow was wrong about was Faith's level head in this situation, because at that moment she wanted to do nothing more than pull a B and punch the shit out of her. "I can't believe this…" Faith whispered to herself, "…Red was right". She stood frozen as she watched the pair before the blonde leaned in and kissed Kennedy on the lips in a way more than casual friends way. Faith couldn't hold silent anymore and made the decision for a confrontation as she walked with haste into the bar.

"Kennedy there you are honey, I have been looking everywhere for you" Faith put on her fakest smile and speech possible as she came around a now flabbergasted Kennedy. Faith reached around Kennedy's shoulders to rest her hand around the other women fighting every urge to knock her off the chair and kick her while she was down. Turning to the other woman Faith extended her hand, "Hi I'm Faith… Kennedy's wife nice to meet you…uh…sorry I didn't catch your name"

Faith could feel Kennedy's whole body tense at the use of the word wife, the reaction she had intended. She looked back to see Kennedy's eyes burning with anger and anxiety before turning back to the stuttering blonde.

"Uhhh, I'm Alice…sorry nice to meet you as well." She tried to look at Kennedy for an answer but Faith shifted to meet her eyes again, "Kennedy I think I should be going" she grabbed her purse quickly before jumping off the bar stool and exiting the bar.

Kennedy couldn't even speak as she was shocked that she had not only been caught but by Faith of all people, someone who she thought was an ally. Faith grabbed Kennedy by the arm and practically drug her out of the bar exiting through the back into a dark alley.

"Are you out of your fucking mind" Faith yelled at Kennedy as she pushed her into the brick wall, "You're cheating on Red, fucking cheating Ken, what the fuck?"

"Faith…I'm sorry…I don't…I mean I didn't…I'm not"

"Kennedy you have all of three minutes to get out a god damn complete sentence out before I start wailing on that bratty boarding school face of yours" Faith threatened

"Faith I'm not cheating on Willow…"

"LIAR! You and that chick were just gonna go upstairs and talk about the existence of heaven and hell huh? Kennedy I swear to god if you play me like a fool I will kick your ass…" Faith wasn't backing down an inch as she yelled in Kennedy's face approximately two inches from the younger girl's body. "Stupid bitch do you even know what Willow is worth, do you Kennedy, she is probably sitting at home wondering what she is doing wrong while you're out here fucking people Kennedy, what the fuck is wrong with you?

"**Alright!!!!"** Kennedy yelled as tears formed in her eyes and Faith finally backed away, "I…I don't know" she collapsed into the wall sliding down to a seating position holding her knees to her chest, "Faith…I don't know what the hell I am doing here…I swear to you I haven't…I mean yes I have been lying but I haven't slept with anyone else …yet… other than a few random kisses that's it Faith I swear…I don't know what's wrong with me…I don't deserve her, go ahead just fucking hit me already I deserve it…" she was sobbing now "I just…Willow and I are so fucking boring now there is no passion no spark…I just wanted to see what it was like ya know, to be with someone else…" she admitted closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the cold bricks.

Faith huffed in frustration. "Kennedy get up" she didn't budge "I said get up" she yanked Kennedy from the ground pushing her against the wall, "That is bullshit…do you hear me…BULLSHIT….stop feeling sorry for yourself" She let go of Kennedy with fire in her eyes never unlocking them from the younger girl, "Whatever you are thinking right now get over it…you're being a fucking idiot and treating the one person who loves you unconditionally like a piece of garbage. Maybe no one else has told you this but let me, Willow is a fucking incredible person with more forgiveness in her heart than should be possible and you're throwing it away cause you're bored? Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"Fuck you Faith, you have been with Buffy for what 4 months and that makes you an expert? How many times have you fucked someone out of boredom or cheated on someone for that matter?" Kennedy spat back

Faith unable to fight her emotions reached out slapping Kennedy across the face, "Don't ever pretend you know me …" she threatened again, "You don't know me but I know people like you…spoiled brat thinking everything should just come to you and entertain you and when you're bored you can throw it away for something new" Kennedy looked down at her feet as Faith hit a nerve, "You can't do that with people you asshole, sooner or later she will wise up to this shit and she will leave you"

"As soon as you run and tell Buffy right, you two will go straight back to Willow and tell her how horrible I am" Kennedy yelled out as tears ran from her eyes again.

Faith sighed, "I'm not gonna tell anyone" she mumbled

"What?"

"I said I'm not gonna tell anyone especially not B or Red…" Faith said seeing Kennedy's face relax a little, "You're gonna tell them"

"The fuck I am"

"Kennedy you are gonna pick your sorry ass up, run home and tell Willow the truth even if the truth hurts you and her, you are gonna do it anyway"

"Yea right, what are you gonna do Faith make me?" Kennedy spat out

"Damn right" Faith said angrily, "If you don't tell them I will and then I won't even flinch when they kick you're sorry ass to the curb after a Buffy beat down"

"Faith…I can't…I just can't tell her"

"Do you love her?" Faith asked

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that? I love Willow I just don't know if I am in love with her anymore" Kennedy admitted softly

"Then you need to tell her, maybe she feels the same or even if she doesn't you have to tell her. Things don't always last forever but not be mistaken Kennedy if you take that final step and start cheating on her you can never go back, is that what you really want? You can't lead her on…it isn't right"

"When did you start caring about what was right?"

"When I stopped being an asshole, like you are being right now and admitted to myself what I really wanted"

"Which was?" Kennedy scoffed

"A future…a future with Buffy, nothing else matters to me now can't you see that? All I will ever need is standing upstairs getting ready for an incredible evening with me and that's all I need to know. That woman up there, she fucking loves me and I love her more than the air in my lungs, I look at her and I see a future. If you opened up your eyes you could see the same thing…go home Kennedy" Faith said as she turned around and headed back to the hotel door leaving Kennedy standing dumbstruck in the dimly lit alley. She started to say something but Faith had already reached the door and retreated inside. She stood for another moment letting the tears continue to fall before turning to find her a car and return home…to Willow.

Faith returned to find Buffy in the bathroom putting on her makeup as her hair had been dried and straightened already. "Well I was right, the dress looks great…as does all of you" Faith said as she leaned in the doorway. Buffy turned taking in the beautiful brunette, "it does thank you it fits great…you look amazing…you are amazing" she said as she approached Faith and kissed her neck before nuzzling into it.

Buffy could feel the anxiety in Faith's body and stood back slightly perplexed, "Are you ok Faith, you feel tense"

"Everything is five by five…ready for dinner?" Faith said trying to hide the adrenaline still pumping through her body as she pulled Buffy back into her.

"Ready for dessert" Buffy breathed out into her lover's neck with a smile"

"In due time B" Faith laughed as she rolled out of Buffy's grip taking her hand and leading her downstairs. The meal was incredible as to be expected and both women ate themselves silly before finally settling an incredibly large bill and leaving the restaurant. They hadn't been in the elevator more than 3 seconds when Buffy suddenly pushed Faith against the small box's wall and began to kiss her as her hands gripped her tightly around the waist.

"B…B wait…" Faith laughed, "Baby we have plenty of time….no rush"

"Baby I have been waiting all night for you" Buffy moaned

"And I plan to keep you up all night B, no worries…besides I have one more surprise"

The elevator bell rang as the doors opened to the hallway and both women proceeded to exit and head back to their room. Buffy walked in kicking off her shoes and sighing, "Damn those things hurt" she threw herself down on the bed looking at Faith, "when did you start becoming all girly wearing uncomfy shoes like me?"

"Actually I love these shoes B, they hold a lot of comfort" she smiled innocently before laying down on the bed next to Buffy, "Ready for your surprise?" she asked

"You know I am" Buffy said as she turned to face Faith who now reached into the drawer of the night stand pulling out a long black velvet box.

Buffy's hand trembled as Faith handed it to her, "Faith what did you do?"

"Open it"

Buffy did as instructed before a gasp and tears overtook her. Reaching inside to touch a beautiful platinum gold cross necklace encrusted with sparkling diamonds. It was small but large, dainty yet powerful, bold yet soft spoken everything Buffy was. Faith smiled as Buffy met her eyes tears streaming down her face, "flip it over" she instructed to which Buffy did. Engraved on the back was a simple word "Forever" with a tiny B and F etched beneath it.

"Faith, this is absolutely beautiful…I love it thank you, thank you so much" Buffy said as she continued to finger the jewelry with tears of joy in her eyes.

Faith embraced Buffy, "I mean it ya know, I will be yours forever B, and even longer than that if heaven exists" she joked as tears formed in her eyes as well now. "I love you"

"I love you too Faith, more than anything"

"Forever?"

"Forever."

The two women fell into the bed still embraced before Buffy reached down and closed the velvet box setting it on the night stand, "I love you" she whispered again as she fell into the bed once more with Faith. They lay there for a couple minutes before Buffy grinned devilishly at Faith who responded with a "what"

"It's time for dessert" Buffy commanded sensually

Faith just laughed but didn't hesitate to take Buffy in her arms as the two women made love over and over again throughout the night.

_The next morning_

Faith awoke as the sun came in the window around eleven with a tightly clinging Buffy around her midsection. Deciding to wake her lover up despite her desire to stay in this position for the next eight days she turned to face the blonde and began to place feather kisses on her jaw line.

"Mmmmm" Buffy moaned as she stirred, her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled, "Hi"

"Hey baby, time to get up"

"Oh do we have to?" she whined

"Sadly yes, I told Giles we would be back around 1 for a meeting, the meeting that is"

"Great you wake me up after a night of mind blowing sex to tell me about a meeting that I have been dreading for like a month" Buffy continued to pout

"Hey put that lip away" Faith laughed, "It's gonna be fine, plus if it goes bad we are totally faster than them and we can run…"

"Good point…ok let's go" Buffy sprang out of bed as Faith did the same meeting in the shower succumbing to that second H…just once more.

Buffy was putting on her jeans and a bra while Faith was finishing packing the bags. Looking into the mirror Buffy reached for the black box on and pulled out the necklace smiling as she looked over it again.

"Here let me" Faith whispered from behind her brining her arms around Buffy and taking the necklace from her as she placed it around the blonde's neck. "Hmmm…perfect" she said pleased with the reflection.

"It is Faith" Buffy said

"I was talking about you" Faith smiled before leaning down to kiss her shoulder

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_An hour later_

"Girls, welcome back" Giles spoke seeing Buffy and Faith enter the main room

"Hi Giles…everyone here" Buffy asked

"Umm just about…Xander and Dawn are waiting in my office and Willow should be here shortly"

Faith followed Giles into his sat down on the love seat in the corner of the room as Buffy followed her and sat down as well. Willow then entered looking somewhat dejected which made Faith shift uncomfortably in her chair she looked out the door to see Kennedy eyeing her from outside the door as Willow shut it without looking back.

"Sorry guys…didn't mean to be late for the big announcement" she joked but Faith could tell Kennedy had done exactly what she had told her to.

"No big Wills, and this is not a big announcement…I mean it is but Faith and I…well we wanted…we wanted to tell you about some of the decisions we have made about our lives and Cleveland"

"Oh well please Buffster continue" Xander said as Willow sat down next to him on the opposite couch. "Tell us all about your plans" he added

Giles sat anxiously behind his desk as he awaited the news from his former slayers hoping they would be following him back to Cleveland

"Well it's been a very long road for both Faith and I …" Buffy started, "and we have really found a nice grove…I guess grove is the word you would use…I mean we love each other and we have this great life…and we want to keep that grove or whatever…you know what I mean…" but Buffy's ramblings caused the group to looked dazed hinting that no one was really understanding her.

Faith put her hand on Buffy's thigh causing the blonde to stop her sentence…if you could call it that… "What B is trying to say is we are very happy with where we are and we also are very happy to be back here fighting the fight with all of you…"

"But…there's always a but" Dawn chirped up.

"But…" Faith said, "We can't move back until we…" the anticipation of the crowd caused the wicked side of Faith to draw her sentence out a bit longer. She looked down at the floor for dramatic effect trying to stifle a smile. Buffy feeling Faith's teasing pinched the brunette's arm now in effort to push Faith into revealing the truth… "until we sell the house in Boston" Faith finished, smirking evilly at Buffy who just laughed.

"What?!?" Dawn scoffed

"Really….Faith…. Buffy you're sure?" Willow asked with a huge grin on her face

"This is….well this…this is wonderful news" Giles smiled wide as he attempted to speak

"Wait I'm lost…does this mean…?" Xander stuttered

"Yup X-man" Faith got up hoisting Buffy up as well by the arm, "The chosen two are coming back"

TBC

_**Ok I won't be updated for a few days, hope this tides you over! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I'm back! Thank you to everyone who posted reviews, you guys are so nice!!! Still own nothing! Lots of fighting in this chapter, kinda in an angsty mood promise the next chapter will be a little bit more feel good. Also I feel like I jumped back and forth between characters so I hope it's easy to follow…please read and review! **

Chapter 10 – Struggle

"Well girls I have to say that I couldn't be happier" Giles embraced both Buffy and Faith in a hug that threatened loss of oxygen, "The council will be happy as well…I'm sure they can find a buyer for the house as well" as he rambled his grip tightened

"Ease up there G-man" Faith asked meekly as he pulled back, "we will definitely have some details to iron out so we will see how the house does on the market first and then if nothing else the council can certainly come in and clean up so to speak"

"Exactly" Buffy added, "Faith and I know we have the resources to complete the move within the week but we are really trying to assert ourselves into society as well…so we will try the regular way first if that's ok?"

"Perfectly acceptable" Giles smiled "I understand your wishes, you do realize however that once back here at the academy you will no longer have the normalcy you are seeking"

"We are aware Giles" Buffy replied, "But there are also some things we aren't willing to compromise on…"

"Don't worry G she made a list" Faith smirked "A really long one"

"Oh …" Giles looked concerned now

Buffy noticed the older man's demeanor and face "Not to worry Giles we have plenty of time to talk about those things in the next month or so. Hopefully if all goes according to plan we will make it back to Cleveland for Christmas and be ready to move by the New Year"

"I'm sorry can we stop for a minute?" Dawn asked angrily, "So you two decided to jump back on the slayer bandwagon and move over six hundred miles away without so much as asking me? This is so not ok with me…." She stood now pacing a bit in the office "I am not leaving Boston…this is bull you said you were done with this and now all the sudden you're rushing back to the front lines…"

"Dawnie, I understand you may be upset but…"

"Upset doesn't really sum it up Buffy, how could you make this decision without me?"

Buffy pouted "Dawn please…we didn't think you would…" but she wasn't able to finish her statement as Dawn started for the door

"That's true…you didn't think…do you and Faith even think about anyone but yourselves these days?" she spat back as she reached the door

"Now wait a minute Dusk…that's not fair" Faith began to defend Buffy

"Huh that's funny….that's exactly what I was thinking!" and with that Dawn exited slamming the door behind her.

Buffy stood stunned for a minute before snapping back to reality as a tear fell down her check. She started for the door but Xander rose to his feet before she could get out the door, "You know what Buff let me handle this one" he said smiling at both Buffy and Faith before walking out to follow the younger Summers.

Faith reached for Buffy's hand interlacing her fingers with the blonde before pulling her into a hug, "its ok she will understand…it's just a shock…we knew she might react that way"

"Doesn't make it any easier to hear" Buffy sighed as she looked back towards Giles, "I'm sorry Giles…can we…can we maybe finish this conversation later?" she asked

"Of course my dear I have some of my own paperwork to complete in the main office, we can talk later maybe after dinner" he smiled coming around his desk to once again hug Buffy and Faith before departing.

"Wow the shit just keeps coming today huh?" the somber voice of Willow interrupted Buffy's thoughts as she turned to see her friend with tears of her own as she sat on the couch looking out the window

"Willow, are you crying, what's wrong…what is it?" Buffy's pain now took a back seat to the witches and Faith knew it was her time to exit.

"B why don't you sit and talk with Willow, I have a feeling you will be needed here for a little while, I am gonna head back to the guest house…meet me there when you are done ok?" the brunette leaned in for a quick kiss and smiled at a confused Buffy before retreating out of the office.

Faith exited to see Kennedy still waiting diligently at the door, a red bruise on her face was evident even though the blotchiness of the tear stained face. Faith still not having any sympathy for the younger girl simply shook her head as she walked by towards the exit, "I see you did what you were told"

"Yea and look where it's gotten me" Kennedy replied angrily following Faith out of the building. She sprinted to catch up with the older slayer before reaching for Faith's arm and spinning her around to face her, "She is leaving me you know!" she yelled now still clutching Faith's arm

"Good for her…didn't expect anything less…did you? No one said the truth was easy" Faith replied

"Fuck you…" Kennedy's fist clenched and Faith prepared herself for a fight mentally before Giles voice interrupted them.

"Kennedy there you are… aren't you supposed to be in the training room for your session and then demonstration to the new candidates?"

Kennedy's fists unclenched as she turned to Giles, "Yup heading there now" she pushed past Faith in a huff "This isn't finished" she said as she made contact with Faith's shoulder. Faith rolled her eyes and headed again down the path, the sight of Xander and Dawn talking through the window of his home caused Faith to once again detour heading up to Xander's door.

After knocking Xander answered the door and smiled, "Hey Faith…glad you stopped by…_I could use your help_" he whispered under his breath as she entered the home. Dawn was sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face, and it got scowlier as Faith entered the room.

"Hey…you mind if I sit?" she asked quietly

"Oh now you care what I want?" Dawn replied smartly

"Ok I am not fighting with you here Dusk…I just want you to hear me out for a minute"

"Fine….I'm listening but after that I get to talk to…"

"Deal"

"Your sister and I we have been throwing this around for years now internally and it wasn't until Giles propositioned B that we openly began discussing it. You have to know that your sister and I would never hurt you intentionally right?"

"Of course I know that, but you should have told me"

"You're right…we should have, but we are past that now…cause we can't go back…and honestly even if we could I don't know if we would. Buffy and I…well we're…well you know what we are, we are different, we have this calling that is always going to be there…we can't shut it off…we have tried really, I mean we have real jobs and we pay a mortgage, we are dating like real people…and then we just happen to fight demons in our down time"

Dawn began to loosen up with Faith, "I know this is stupid…but I have never had been that far away from Buffy since after she freaked after Sunnydale…and I am used to having you both close, I just don't know what I am gonna do without her...I don't want to leave Boston"

"And we don't want you to either, especially Buffy…she is so proud of you Dawn…you're doing everything she hasn't had the chance to do, she wants you to continue to do it no matter what"

This caused Dawn to frown at the mention of Buffy's lack of life success outside demon antics. She shifted in her seat anxiously, "I'm being kinda of an ass huh?"

"Nah Dawn, just a bit bratty…" Faith teased

"Whatever happens from here on out I want you to know that I have never seen Buffy as happy as she is now…you did that Faith…you brought her back to us ya know"

"What do you mean?"

"She told me once that there was only one person she could give her heart to completely…she never told me who but she said that even at her worst, even when she died that this one person kept her going…I know she was talking about you" Dawn fell into Faith and embraced her, "I will always think of you as a sister too ya know"

Faith could feel the tears in her eyes as she hugged Dawn back. After a little more talking and sharing with Xander Dawn had accepted the new plans even with her doubts. Tony eventually came by and the young couple retreated to the city for a little more sightseeing. Faith talked with Xander for a while longer figuring Buffy would still be caught up with Willow.

* * *

Buffy looked a bit perplexed but turned back to Willow as her lover left the room. "What's going on?" she said as she sat down next to Willow holding her hands in attempts to comfort

"I have known for a long time now…I mean I should have seen it earlier but hey you know what they say about hindsight" Willow laughed idly as she cried confusing Buffy more

"Willow what are you talking about? You should have known about what?"

"Kennedy" Willow started, "I'm leaving Kennedy"

"What? Why?"

"She is cheating on me…she says she hasn't cheated but she wanted to and its all the same to me…I just can't believe she would..." and Willow began to sob again

"She is what?!?!" Buffy's voice raised a bit causing Willow's eyes to now meet hers, Buffy now noticed that her eyes were red and puffy hinting she had been crying for more than the last 5 minutes, "How did you…what the…" she struggled to get a sentence out as she processed the sight of her friend in such distress

"She has been sneaking out after patrols to meet new women in town…" Willow started, "She says she hasn't slept with anyone but she wanted to and…she probably would have had Faith not caught her last night…"

"Wait…Faith knows about this?" Buffy was shocked to hear Faith had known this all along

"Yes, don't be angry with her Buffy, I asked her not to tell you…I know your relationship with Kennedy is not the best and I knew I couldn't ask you to talk to Kennedy…I needed someone who could talk to her, not punch her. I was hoping it was all just my imagination, since we got back from Brazil last year she hasn't been the same, at first I thought maybe I had done something wrong but when I pressed she didn't…she said it was nothing. I could feel her slipping away but was powerless to stop it, I thought Faith might be able to…I don't know…I just thought…" Willow slumped back into the couch and put her hands over her face

"You asked Faith to talk to Kennedy? Did she, I mean you said caught her…doing what?"

"When you two were in the hotel last night I guess Faith ran into Kennedy in the hotel bar with some woman. Kennedy said Faith ripped her up and down in the alley before smacking her across the face…she came back here and told me everything down to every detail I didn't want to know." Willow said looking at Buffy who now was shaking her head

"Kennedy that little shit….I'm gonna kill her…" Buffy tensed

"Buffy please I don't want that…I mean a part of me does but I don't want to be here with her right now…and if you hit Kennedy it doesn't do anything to fix this situation" Willow pleaded

"Oh I think it fixes something." Buffy said embracing Willow "I can't believe this Willow…and that Faith knew…but now it's over with and you're coming back to Boston with us"

"What? Buffy I don't want to impose…besides I have work to be done here…"

"Anything you need to do here can be done back in Boston, and I will recommend to Giles that Kennedy be assigned to another post"

"Buffy you can't just get rid of her" Willow sighed

"Wanna make a bet, I am the original chosen one of this operation, she wouldn't even exist without me!"

"Buffy please I don't…it's not right, we are all adults here, besides I think whatever Faith said had a pretty good effect on her…plus the bruise on her face is pretty punishy too. I just want to get away for a while…so if you are up for it I may take you up on the Boston offer."

"Faith does have a way with words…and her fists" Buffy laughed now "Fine if you don't want me to do anything I won't but you say the word and she is…"

"Hunting demons in Singapore…" Willow smiled "got it Buffy, you're a great friend did you know that…not many people threaten deportation for their gal pals."

"Anything for you Willow, you know that"

The two talked a little more about the return trip to Boston and finally after another hour Buffy and Willow departed to their respective houses on the compound. Buffy despite her best efforts was slightly jaded at Faith's descression on the situation, she understood what Willow had asked her but couldn't get the past the fact Faith had lied to her….even if it was for her own good. She returned to the house to find Faith sleeping on the couch still wearing her glasses with a book laid across her chest. She sat down in the chair facing Faith on the couch and cleared her throat.

Faith had sensed Buffy as soon as she walked into the house despite her sleeping, awaking to find the blonde's cough she met eyes with Buffy and already knew where the discussion was going. "So…I guess you want an explanation" Faith said as she shifted to sit up on the couch

"You could say that" Buffy responded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Buffy you know why, Willow asked me not to"

"So _my_ best friend asked _you_ to help her cheating slut back girlfriend and you didn't think about even mentioning it to me? Not even when she was in our hotel last night?" there was pain laced in Buffy's words as she struggled to grasp the conversation's intention.

"B…Willow didn't want you to overreact, we both know what you would have done if you found out…Willow needed an outsider so to speak"

"And I need **my** girlfriend to be honest with me" Buffy retorted, the conversation was quickly going south.

"I was being honest with you…aside from not telling you about Kennedy in the hotel…I haven't done anything here…I didn't even know Kennedy was cheating until last night…and then I told her to run home and tell Willow, this whole thing only took like three days to boil over…not a lot of time to stop and explain it to you…_and again_…Willow asked me not to tell you"

"Right…cause I overreact, funny how everyone always tries to shelter me…afraid I will freak out…yet you're the one who left a bruise on her check"

"And you would have done more!" Faith was beginning to get defensive "Tell me right now if given the opportunity you wouldn't have beat the shit out of Ken"

"Damn right I would beat the shit out of her…"

"See and that's what Willow wanted to avoid"

"Why? She fucken deserves it"

"Buffy you are not that person…. you are not the harbinger of judgment…we can't interfere with this…Willow wants to handle it her way…who are we to decide?"

"Maybe you don't know what kind of person I am Faith!" Buffy yelled out sending an eerie silence into the room as the two women sat speechless. Buffy cringed at her words regretting them immediately but still hot about the situation.

"Wow…" Faith shook her head and rose to her feet, "Buffy…wow" it was all she could muster out.

"What Faith, come on say what you want to say" Buffy retorted

"If there is only one thing you should know at this point it's that…that I am in love with the person you are…and I didn't lie to you to hurt you, don't you get that? I did it to protect you…"

"You can't protect me from this Faith, it isn't right."

"Maybe you're right…" Faith said dejected and headed for the door, "I'm gonna go for a walk"

This was the second time Faith had ever walked away from Buffy and it stung Buffy just as bad as the first time. Still surrounded with hurt and anguish Buffy's head fell into her hands as she began to cry. She wasn't even sure what she was mad at Faith or why she had said what she had said, she couldn't be mad at Faith for being a good friend…but yet she still was. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she sighed as she stood up. The only thing she wanted to do in that moment was to hit something hard…and considering Kennedy was somewhat off limits she decided to change and head to the gym for a quick pummel work out.

She threw on some sweats and headed over to large training building and into one of the single training rooms working the bag and then hitting the weights. As she focused on the pain from her punches the pain from the fight began to melt away. She knew that Faith and her would have to apologize sooner or later for their actions and words…I mean this couldn't end them…she wouldn't let it.

Buffy finished her workout and exited the room unwrapping the tape from her hands. She decided to head through the main floor area and find Faith but the sight of someone familiar leading a discussion side tracked her thoughts of reconciliation immediately. Kennedy was standing with about twenty girls around her showing off moves and basic tactics before she caught eyes with the older slayer. She released a young girl that she was using as a real life fight dummy before directing their attention to the original slayer.

"And now ladies I would love to introduce you to the original slayer herself…the best thing since sliced bread so we are told… the best herself, Buffy Summers" Kennedy's rage was evident in her speech as she pretended to clap as Buffy approached the mats.

"Kennedy still spouting your mouth off about things you don't know I see" Buffy wasn't about to let this girl number one insult her in front of new recruits or let her get away from an now inevitable fight no matter how Willow and Faith felt about it. "Hello girls, how would you like to see a live demonstration…Kennedy is a great teacher but she needs to get her ass kicked and I would be happy to help" she smiled at Kennedy feeling the younger girls tense at Buffy's taunts. "What do you say Ken, ready for an beat down?"

"Oh baby, make my day" Kennedy said pushing the other girl out of her way and preparing to battle.

"Come and get it" Buffy said as she stood stone faced eyeing her opponent.

Kennedy charged at Buffy in a fit of fury and Buffy turned her body quickly avoiding her charge and shoved her to the ground easily, "Hmmm…thought you might be faster…" Kennedy returned to her feet quickly and again charged this time connecting a punch before Buffy could block it. They traded blows one after another, Buffy hadn't let this much emotion dictate her fighting in a while, it wasn't normally her style but this situation caused for jealously and rage to rear their heads. The fight quickly escalated from a few punches to an all out beat down, Buffy having much more strength and stamina even out of shape to slayer standards, was easily gaining advantage on Kennedy. Kennedy found herself underneath a much stronger slayer who connected one punch after another to her face. The once cheering crowd around them now was silenced as the punishment continued. Finally a few girls exited the building quickly to find a superior like Giles to inform.

* * *

Faith found herself walking down one of the trails on the extensive property trying to wrap her thoughts around her fight with Buffy. Considering everything that had gone through to get to this point over the last few years she couldn't grasp not being with Buffy because of something so trivial, but nonetheless she wasn't going to back down, she had done the right thing…at least she thought she had. Deciding it was a bit to chilly for a lengthy walk she headed back towards the training building hoping to burn off a little steam in the lap pool or weight room.

As Faith approached the large building she was met by two young girls running out of the building and colliding with her as she tried to enter. "Whoa…what's the rush?" she asked confused

"You're Faith right?" a young red head asked

"That's me"

"Come on you gotta get in there, she is gonna kill her"

"What…who?" but before Faith could protest the girl dragged her into the building where she took in the scene before her. Buffy was yelling as she hit Kennedy who was now not fighting back. Faith quickly jumped through the crowd and grabbed Buffy from behind using all her strength to pull her off Kennedy, "Buffy what the fuck are you doing? B stop, STOP" she yelled as she finally pulled Buffy back off a beaten Kennedy.

Kennedy's left eye was already swollen shut and her face looked similar to Faith's own all those years ago when Buffy had beaten her after the Gwendolyn Post incident. There was blood and bruises all over Kennedy and Buffy sat with no emotion as she looked over the damage she had done. Faith ordered one of the girls to run to the medical section of the building and also another to phone Giles in the main office. Kennedy was still breathing and there was no threat of serious damage other than cosmetic to Faith's medical eye. She turned back to see Buffy had taken a seating position not far from Kennedy in a trance as she watched Faith and the others look over her victim.

Buffy's knuckles were cut open and her hands were shaking. She had a large bruise forming on her cheek but was in no way as bad as Kennedy. Faith approached her slowly taking Buffy's hands into her own causing the blonde to lock eyes with Faith. She began to shake in Faith's touch as tears welled in her eyes, " I couldn't stop…I just wanted to hurt…Faith…I couldn't stop" she choked out amongst the tears now as Faith pulled her to her feet

"It's ok B… I get it" the truth was Faith really did get it. Faith had felt the same way as a younger girl when she first began to slay, so much anger and rage, it all came out in the fight even when it was misplaced. There had been countless times she had come home with fractured fingers, hands and wrists from the assaults she had held on vamps and demons. "Shhh it's ok, let's get that hand checked out"

"No Faith…I don't wanna…just take me back…I can't" Buffy stiffened in Faith's embrace

"Ok…ok…let's go back to the house...its ok B"

The two made their way out of the building as Giles and Willow came running in. Faith locked eyes with Willow who saw Buffy's blood soaked hands first before locking eyes on Kennedy still on the floor with a few nurses and a doctor around her. The fear in Faith's eyes told her what had happened without words.

Giles mouthed oh my god as Faith ushered Buffy out of the door and back to the house. Buffy wouldn't speak to Faith and was still shaking 20 minutes after then encounter. Faith ran a hot bath for her girlfriend before helping her in. Buffy flinched as the hot water hit her open cuts on her hands and laid back against the tile as she closed her eyes still stingy with tears. "I just…can you give me a minute alone" she whispered

"Sure B, I will be right outside the door ok…" Faith felt a bit dejected that Buffy didn't want her in the room but respected her wishes. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down in the living room, she called over to Giles to learn the condition of Kennedy. She was fine and was being stitched up, Willow also told Giles to tell Faith she wanted to talk to her, something Faith knew was coming. She called over to Willow and spoke with her for about 25 minutes about the situation; Willow wasn't upset with Buffy's reaction after learning that Kennedy provoked the fight but still couldn't grasp the violent side of her best friend. Faith for the first time the whole trip was counting the hours before their flight the next day. She finished her conversation and sighed as she leaned into the couch a bit more.

Faith hadn't heard much from the bathroom since she had originally left. Concerned she entered to find Buffy shivering in the now cold water hold held her arms around herself as her head rested on her knees. "Jesus Buffy…what are you doing…this water is freezing" Faith scrambled quickly lifting Buffy out of the tub and wrapping her in a towel before retreating to the bedroom still with Buffy in her arms. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the wet girl as she tried desperately to feel out Buffy's feelings. The older good just sat there still clutching to her knees staring past Faith. Faith positioned herself behind Buffy wrapping herself around the blonde and resting her head into Buffy's back rocking her gently.

"Faith…" Buffy finally whispered out, "I have never…lost control like that…"

Faith continued to rock Buffy in her arms whispering that it would be ok before Buffy eased back into her arms finally calming herself down. Faith remembered feeling the same way after Finch died trying to convince yourself that it was an accident that you didn't know was probably the hardest thing one ever has to do, "B it's ok she is fine…I get it…that loss of control…it's scary..but…"

"No…no just scary" Buffy interrupted "I just wanted to hurt Kennedy…I have never…I'm so…I never meant…oh god Faith I could have killed her…" and she began to shake and sob even harder as Faith tightened her embrace.

Faith knew they were now past words, that all Buffy needed now was a set of strong arms to wrap in. They stayed like that for another few hours before Buffy finally succumbed to sleep. Faith held Buffy all night and refused to let herself sleep. The next morning when the sun rose Buffy was still reeling from the previous night's events. She had forgotten all about the fight with Faith and Dawn, but instead could still feel blood on her hands. Faith packed them up and drove a quiet car back to the airport. Giles and Xander had said goodbye briefly while Willow had opted to help Kennedy get settled into the house instead, she also had decided the trip to Boston should be postponed at least for the time being…she was needed in Cleveland. Moreover she didn't have the energy to approach Buffy about the fight not until she cleared things up with Kennedy and herself for that matter. . The flight back to Boston was just as uncomfortable as Buffy still wasn't speaking more than one word sentences to Faith and Dawn alike. Finally arriving at home Buffy retreated to the bedroom right away shutting the blinds and climbing under the covers. Faith opted to stay downstairs in the basement for the night not wanting to smother Buffy who obviously needed some time to sort out her thoughts. She changed into sweats and chugged a few beers while watching TV before she was finally able to shut off her brain. As she reached for the light switch all Faith could do was whispered to herself softly, "Fucking holidays"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Ok let's get back to happiness in this chapter, I had a burst of energy early this morning and wanted to get out a quick update! please read and review!

Chapter 11 – Grounded

It only took three nights on the basement futon and four days of awkward silence within the house for Faith to become somewhat fed up with Buffy's behavior, not to mention the no sex thing. Faith had gone to work that Monday only to have four days of complete hell complete with giving her resignation and a major snow storm that kept her beyond busy in the ER.

Buffy on the other hand had also returned to work Monday simply to give her notice and then leave shortly thereafter. She returned to the house where she spent the next few days in her sweats sleeping the bedroom, soaking in the bathtub or simply sitting in the living room curtains drawn as if the sun would hurt her.

Faith couldn't stand to see Buffy in pain but at the same time was upset with the older girl's disregard for her companionship, especially in a time of need. Faith knew everything Buffy was feeling and more because she once had locked herself away when control slipped from her. She would get up every morning to check on Buffy who usually slept well past Faith's departure and return every evening to see her in the same clothes usually in the same positions. There was some casual discussion as Faith tried desperately to get Buffy to open up. Faith would cook for Buffy, forcing her out of the bedroom and to the table where she would question her about feelings, the weather, the house, whatever she could think of at the time. Buffy would simply nod or respond with less than 5 words before retreating back upstairs or to a dark corner.

Faith wasn't sure why Buffy was acting this way, as much as she understood her pain it wasn't like Buffy had done any permanent damage to Kennedy….it wasn't like she killed someone. Buffy's demeanor was changing causing Faith to question their connectivity, not to mention the slayer tingles were sharper and more intense with the turmoil running rampant within them both. As Faith's compassion turned to resentment she could feel her blonde partner slipping away. Something had to be done and it had to be done quickly. Faith started plotting on Wednesday, thinking of ways she could get Buffy to open up but quickly realized that sweet nothings and encouragement were the last things she needed, her actions had to be provoking not nurturing. It was like after the Finch incident when all Faith really wanted was pain, something to dull the guilt and knots in her own body, something that would make her bleed as much as she hurt.

Faith came home on Thursday from another hellish day, where she had worked on over a dozen fatal cases causing her overall mood to plummet even further. After fighting snow and traffic at rush hour she came home to find it dark and cold as Buffy had turned down the heat once again in order to wrap tighter in her cocoon of sadness. Frustrated beyond belief Faith hurried upstairs to find not surprising sleeping Buffy. She huffed at the sight and immediately tore into the master bathroom and began to fill the tub with water…not for her but for the blonde…therefore turning it to the coldest temperature possible. "She wants cold…I'll give her cold" she sighed as she prepared for her plan. She cleared a path of escape through the bathroom, bedroom and down into the hallway, nothing could be in Faith's way when she did what she planned.

As the bathtub reached it's designated capacity Faith took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, "I hope this works" she sighed once again before exiting the bathroom and approaching the side of the four post bed. She carefully disgarded the covers surrounding Buffy only to have the blonde stir momentarily as sleep had probably encompassed her hours ago. Staring at the almost broken woman she almost slipped into the bed herself wanting nothing more to comfort her, but she knew they were past that. Sliding her arms under Buffy she pulled her into her arms as Buffy again stirred.

"Faith please…I'm not in the mood" Buffy huffed out as she tensed in Faith's arms.

Faith not backing down reassured her, "B we are way past that…" she said as she began her steps towards the bathroom. Buffy wasn't opening her eyes…as she lay limply in the younger girls arms.

"Faith…uh…please don't touch me" Buffy's words cut Faith like glass as she pushed forward still determined to go through with it. Carefully maneuvering between the door frame she knelt with Buffy in her arms hovering safely above the freezing tub.

"Fine B, you don't want me to touch you, you want to feel pain, you want to be punished…I can do that for ya, dark one remember" and with that she simply dropped Buffy into the cold water retreating quickly as a scream shot through the room and house.

"**What…what the fuck?!?!?"** was all Buffy could be heard sputtering as Faith quickly headed downstairs to the kitchen. Faith contemplated hiding knowing wrath was coming down on her as she heard Buffy tear out of the tub, her feet hitting hard against the floor. She even contemplated going outside in the snow storm figuring the wet woman wouldn't follow as she heard angry footsteps approaching the stairway and descending lividly, but alas she had to stand her ground.

Buffy soaked to the bone, goose bumps already set in came whipping around the stairway into the kitchen coming face to face with her tormentor. "Faith what the fuck was that?!?!" she screamed with rage in her eyes.

Faith deciding maybe sarcasm would snap Buffy out of it replied "Thought you wanted a bath, looking a little worn down"

Buffy didn't take time to respond she simply charged the brunette who was ready for the attack. Buffy backhanded Faith across the face with one quick motion stunning both the women into silence. This however was the reaction Faith was looking for, the loss of control was exactly what Buffy needed to regain power over her emotions.

Faith pushed Buffy against the island counter before smirking causing the blonde to once again charge in frustration "Good…come on Buffy you wanna hit me some more, get out some of that ridiculous rage you've got building up in there…do it again B hit me" Buffy responded immediately to the dare beginning to beat on Faith.

Faith challenged as she opened up her body to more of an assault not bothering to block Buffy as she continued to pound on Faith. "Come on B you can do better than that…hit me come on hit me…give me one good knock right to my face…show me your pain"

As if responding to Faith's taunts Buffy connected a right cross to Faith's face that sent the brunette to her knees on the cold tile. A cut above her left eye was evident from the powerful punch and blood began to drip down her face as she regained composure and rose back to her feet.

Breathing heavily Buffy unclenched her fists and her face feel immediately. "Oh Jesus…" was all she could whisper out seeing the damage to Faith's face. She brought her hands that were bruised and battered to get face holding them together over her mouth as tears began to form. Faith unfazed by the blood breathed heavily as well but settled inside slightly knowing that Buffy had possibly finally snapped out of her guilt coma. She started at Buffy as she watched the tears form in her eyes. "Faith…I didn't mean to…oh god I'm sorry" Buffy started for Faith reaching her hands for the women's face but Faith jerked away.

"Yes you did mean to" Faith stated simply, "You wanted to hit me…cou;ldn't deal with reality right? Better to hurt than to heal right?"

The words were cutting through Buffy now as she sank against the counter retreating to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees beneath Faith. "I…I…." she stuttered as she looked down at the floor.

"You what Buffy?" Faith spat out kneeling now to confront Buffy not letting the blonde get out of this conversation, "You don't think I get it? You don't think I see and feel everything you are right now?!?!"

Buffy stunned and speechless met eyes with Faith now, "I don't know why…why did I…"

"What lose control…it happens B you're human…just like me…just like Kennedy"

The mention of Kennedy's name made Buffy wince as she looked at her bruised hands flashing back to when they were covered in the young slayers blood. Faith notcing the change in Buffy's face sighed loudly before pivoting on her heels and sinking to the floor leaning against the counter beside Buffy. Buffy responded to the closeness of her lover by leaning her head onto the taller girl's shoulder.

"Buffy you can't shut me out…" Faith said as she took Buffy's hand in hers closing her eyes fighting back her own tears as she could hear Buffy sniffle and shake in her sobs. "I am right here, right in front of you reaching out for you…I…you just can't shut me out"

"I know..I" Buffy mumbled, "I never knew I was capable of such hatred…and it…it scared me"

"I know B, it is scary for you"

"No…not just for me…for you…" Buffy choked out.

"What…what do you mean"

"All those years ago on the rooftop at the Hyperion…what you said to me…that I didn't know…that I couldn't know what it was like…well I do now and I realized how hideous I felt but moreover how you must have felt when…"

"when you told me to shut up…that I spat on you and your life…that I made you the victim" Faith whispered

"Yes…I let you down…I didn't come to your side…I didn't reach for you…and now here you are reaching for me and all I can do is fight back…fight you…make you hurt." Buffy sobbed louder now.

"Buffy stop…this isn't about me…" Faith urged Buffy to stop her crying and turned to face the almost broken older woman in front of her "this is about you…you're pain…you have to stop projecting all your shit…you need to confront it"

"How do I do that?" Buffy shook as she looked into Faith's eyes, "When does it end Faith…when do I stop hurting…feeling like my insides are on my outsides that I am broken… that people view me as dangerous…"

"Sometimes it doesn't end B…sometimes people still have a glint of fear in their eye when they look at you…sometimes…" Faith stopped feeling years of angst rising in her chest forming a lump in her throat… "some people will always see you...as what you were…a killer…a danger…whatever label they have given you"

"I can't…I can't take this"

"Buffy it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks…you have to know and trust yourself…listen to me ok?" Faith cupped Buffy's face with her hands locking their eyes "it took me turning evil, beating innocent people to a pulp and finally going to jail to realize it isn't about anyone else…it was about me…it was always about me…but…but it was always about you too…you were my rock even in the dark I could see you're light…and now that's me for you….you aren't alone and you aren't scary or dangerous…you're a savior…you're my savior"

Buffy's tears fell into Faith's hands who moved them pulling the blonde into a gentle kiss, "I love you Buffy…I will always love you and no matter what happens…no matter where we I'm right here, loving you for everything that you were, are and will be. No matter how hard you try you pull away from me, I am always gonna be here to ground you. "

Buffy collapsed against Faith's body on the floor and shuddered against her as she cried, "I love you too…Faith god I love you so much…" The two women sat there late into the night just holding onto one another as the world spun around them.

TBC – really quick but hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Thanks again for all the reviews…I have to say that you keep me working on the story instead of my grad school homework which is a good and bad thing! Felt like we needed to sex it up a little in this chapter…close minded be warned! Reviews always welcomed, don't sue cause I don't own a damn thing! **

Chapter 12 – Re Focusing

Faith awoke a short time after midnight with an incredibly stiff neck as she had fallen asleep for a few hours with Buffy still in her arms sitting against the kitchen counter. Wincing in pain as she attempted to pop the pain out she groaned at the sting, Buffy stirred in her lap whimpered slightly showing she was in a similar situation of discomfort. Faith smiled as Buffy locked eyes with her showing those of a young child in need of comfort. She loved when the older girl turned to her for comfort it was rewarding in so many ways.

Faith smiled as she pushed a strand of blonde hair from the older girl's face, "should we go upstairs?" she asked

"Yes…please" Buffy yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, "you would think with all our super powers sleeping in awkward places wouldn't be as bad…or at least we have the sense to no do it…next time I guess" she reached for Faith still on the floor to pull her up, Faith took her hand without hesitation and then wrapped it around the blonde's waist as they headed out of the kitchen.

"Well…I'm kinda hoping we don't have a next time like last night" Faith shrugged honestly

Buffy stopped her body from moving in the front entry way in front of the stairs at Faith's words, "Faith…" she turned facing the younger girl now, "I…"

"No B, don't" Faith stated while grabbing hands with Buffy and intertwining their fingers, "its ok…remember…we're ok…it's all over…I shouldn't have said that…"

"No…" Buffy said "You should have, I mean it is…ok I promise not to become zombie Buffy again…but I wanted to say…thank you"

"For what?"

"For being here, for not giving up on me…" Buffy reached her hand up to Faith's face brushing her fingers over the cut she had caused on her lover only a few hours ago. "…for letting me lose control and then bringing me back…for-"

Faith laughed, "for letting you smack me around again?" Buffy's lips smirked but retreated downward almost immediately, "B listen…I wouldn't have it any other way…I want to be here…I don't want to give up on you and I most certainly want to bring you back to me every time and anytime…always and forever…"

"I still feel pretty fucked up" Buffy admitted as she took Faith's hand and began to ascend the staircase with Faith following closely behind, "I'm pretty sure other couples don't beat on each other and then retreat right back to the normality of coupled life"

"Not true B, look at my parents…beat each other verbally or physically on a daily basis and yet still chose each other over me…it's called life"

Buffy hadn't heard Faith talked about her younger life in a while and squeezed her lover's hand again as they reached the top of the stairs. "Yea I guess…but life seems to be getting on with its suck these days…and being a super being I say we have got it worse" They reached the bedroom and changed into their nightly wardrobe before climbing into bed. "I mean why do we have to be all crazy all the time…we save the world...dammit" Buffy finished his rant.

Faith snickered as she wrapped Buffy into her arms placing a light kiss to Buffy's forehead. "You tell em B" she joked, "listen it's the holiday season everyone gets a little fucked up at this point in the year…all the joy kinda makes you notice all the sadness too ya know? Either way you and me we are gonna start working on some new things around her tomorrow…after I sleep off this pain in my neck that is…we have a lot to plan for now"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked

"B just sleep we can pow wow tomorrow…lots of details make Faith even sleepier…besides I have a list of stuff"

"Again, one day I am gonna figure out when you became so wise…"

"Jealous much?"

"Only a little" Buffy smiled placing a kiss to Faith's lips before she snuggled into her closer. Buffy listened to Faith's heart beat and smiled as she drifted into a comfortable sleep followed again by Faith.

* * *

The two women slept into Friday morning only to be awoken slightly earlier that either wanted by a phone call. Faith was needed in the ER, three staff members had already called out and they were short handed. Not exactly thrilled she asked Buffy first, wondering if the blonde would be able to deal with today…by herself. Buffy told Faith she would be fine, that it would be good for her to clean up the house and get everything in order. Faith kissed Buffy before jumping out of bed and into her scrubs…showers were overrated anyway…and headed out the door to the hospital.

Buffy lay in bed for another hour going over her feelings and the state of her house before hitting the ground running. She showered first, not exactly clean from her last stint in their tub and then proceeded to clean like a mad woman. A week's worth of dishes, dirty laundry and other miscellaneous mess had Buffy vowing never to break down again. Finding some down time in the late afternoon she called Faith who was finishing up her shift and would be heading home shortly, Buffy decided it was time to bust out some new culinary skills she had been working with Andrew on over Thanksgiving…secretly of course…and make a nice meal for herself and Faith.

Faith came home about an hour later to the feeling of warmth from their home…finally she thought and smiled. She hung her jacket and took off her boots before making her way into the kitchen. Buffy had prepared an amazing meal and even had time to shower, get dressed up, and set up a candle lit dinner. Faith in awe of the scene in front of her felt a huge grin creep upon her face, knowing that Buffy was finally feeling better and that she was about to indulge in more than just a meal…again finally. She walked over to a smirking Buffy who was holding a bottle of wine and two glasses and kissed her slowly before taking the bottle from her and walking to the kitchen's island to uncork it. Buffy smiled as she set the glasses down before Faith and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's midsection placing a kiss to her shoulder. "I missed you today…" Buffy stated

"Not possibly as much as I missed you" Faith replied as she poured the wine for both of them.

"Oh jeez Faith" Buffy laughed "Have we really become that couple…all lovely and dovey and cheesy beyond compare" she teased as she took her glass and Faith's and sat at the table.

Faith was chuckling at Buffy's comment as she sat down as well, "What can I say B you bring out the cheesy side of me…wow this looks delicious…where did we cater in from…this is new"

"Hey! I resent that…I slave all day and you accuse me of passing off some caterer's cooking as my own" Buffy pointed a finger at Faith, "keep it up and you won't get dessert"

"Sorry sorry…" Faith replied knowing the word dessert rarely ever meant sugary confections between the two of them, "you did this wow now I am even more impressed…you are like a Betty Sue homemaker goddess now huh?"

"Funny what you bring out of me isn't it" Buffy smiled

"Guess we really are the chosen two…in more ways than one"

The two women dug into their meals bantering back and forth throughout dinner and settling back into their normal routine. Faith cleared the table as Buffy put away the leftovers and then they retreated to the basement finding comfort on the couch in front of the TV holding each other.

"Speaking of the chosen two" Buffy piped up, "you said we had a lot to do last night…what did you mean?"

"Well…Faith shifted on the couch moving Buffy from her lap and sat up to face her, "We have to talk about this whole selling the house thing…and then of course the whole moving thing…"

"Ugghhh, I thought it was gonna be fun stuff …"

"Hey, I never disappoint, it will be fun because I have some surprises for you"

"Oh…have I mentioned I like those?"

"Only a few times B, only a few" she laughed, "ok wait here" Faith jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs coming back quickly their after with a file folder in her hands. "Ok so I took the liberty of prioritizing what we need to do first and then next and so on and so forth…can you hand me my glasses?" Faith started

"Holy shit you weren't' kidding" Buffy sounded shocked

"About what?"

"About having a list"

"I like lists"

"Yup we are totally old now… old and cheesy…"

"Sounds like the contents of a bad fridge" Faith laughed at her own joke causing Buffy's eyes to roll.

"Oh god…stop the madness" Buffy sighed placing her hand to her forehead

"Ok shut it, come on look at this with me" Faith spread the contents of the file folder on the coffee table and of course pulling out her list…typed by the way. "Ok so obviously the first thing we need to do is list the house, but number two which is actually equally as important is getting a new one in Cleveland…now I did a little research while I was there and I think I have the perfect spot."

"Wait when did you do that?" Buffy asked

"When I went for a run that morning last week…I decided to go off the trail…big surprise huh?"

"Nope" Buffy nudged Faith in the ribs as she chuckled

"Anyways smart ass…I found a great place on the property at least a 5 miles from the main campus way back in the woods…wanna see?"

"You take pictures?"

"Nope but Willow game me a spell that I think we can use…"

"Both of us are not what you would call...magically trained"

"True but Willow said it was even slayer fool proof, just a couple words and then poof we are there and back as soon as a I snap my figures…literally"

"Ok let's give it a try…but if we end up in some African village or Antarctica I am gonna be so mad at you" Buffy stated simply

"Noted" Faith said, "But we can't do it right now…"

"Why not"

"Uh cause its night time and we wouldn't be able to see anything"

"Oh yea…" Buffy pouted, "makes a difference"

"God I love you" Faith said smiling at Buffy's words

"Uh huh… its cause I make you feel smart…"

"That too" Faith laughed nudging her this time "You're also pretty great"

"Thanks baby…you're not too bad yourself…Ok what else you got?"

"Ok well I was thinking that we should let Xander and his crew build the house…he said they can start sometime after the new year as the weather improves which means we would probably have to move in the guest house first but he told me it wouldn't take long to complete the plans I had for him"

"What plans?" Buffy asked

"The ones from his house basically but with a few more added touches" Faith smiled as she explained the details of the house to Buffy.

Buffy was beyond happy to hear that Faith had basically would have Xander replicate this house but with more space and of course surprises that Faith wasn't willing to reveal yet. They talked about colors and furniture as well as a few other details before concluding conversation. Faith began to move down the list…but after the discussion of a new home one that Faith and Buffy would build together, the older slayer was done talking details…

"Faith…hold on let me see your list"

"Ok" Faith was confused but handed the paper over to Buffy who had a pen in her hand. Looking over it quizzically Buffy jotted down a note about midway down the paper and handed it back to Faith. "What did you think of something else to add?"

"You could say that" Buffy replied with a wink.

Reading the words that were just added Faith felt a rush of heat come over her body as she laughed, reading it over out loud this time she smiled an equally devilish grin to her lovers "'It's been a week…let's have sex' oh you do have a way with words B"

"I know, it's truly a gift" and with that Buffy took the paper from Faith's hands and placed it back on to the table before pushing the brunette back on the couch and positioning herself on top of Faith. "I have so many talents…equally as impressive" she said as she dipped her head to kiss Faith passionately.

"I know you do" Faith smirked as she spoke against Buffy's soft lips. She quickly deepened the kiss as she gripped onto Buffy's hips. The week long drama had made each woman ready to fully devour one another and it didn't take long for them to become completely engrossed in their make out session.

Faith reached for the hem of Buffy's shirt as the blonde continued to assault her neck with her lips and tongue. Faith lifted the shirt off quickly and undid Buffy's bra just as fast. She pulled herself into a seated position so that she faced Buffy's amazing chest and began to lick and suck on Buffy's breasts. Buffy's body responded immediately showing her arousal to Faith who continued to complement each nipple with her mouth.

Bringing her hands around Faith's back she slid them down to now remove the other woman's shirt and bra as well. Faith maneuvered herself out of the boxers she was wearing and then switched their positions again putting Buffy's back to the couch and sliding her body down to the hem of Buffy's cotton pants. She slipped them off finding her girlfriend was wearing on the pants and nothing underneath causing a evil smirk. Buffy noticing Faith's look smiled as well, "taking lessons from you" she whispered against her partner's lips.

"Can't say I don't like it" Faith breathed huskily as she removed the pants completely and moved herself back up the couch leaving her hand between Buffy's legs as she kissed her way back up the blonde's stomach finally reaching her lips and she pushed her fingers in.

Buffy bucked with pleasure as Faith worked her over and over again. Faith took her time to please every inch of Buffy, the postponement of their love making in the last week kept both woman wanting the moment to last well past normal time. Faith eager to please Buffy worked harder than she had in a while refusing to let the older girl The blonde revealed at Faith's touch as she climaxed shouting Faith's name as if it was the last thing she would ever say as she came. Faith with beads of sweat coming from her hair line kept her lips constantly on Buffy as she rode out Buffy's orgasm with her.

Buffy shivering slightly as her hips bucked one last time felt Faith collapse on top of her in exhaustion. Buffy kissed Faith's forehead lightly as the brunette breathed heavily against her chest. Buffy let Faith rest for a few seconds before she brought her hands to Faith's neck and face coaxing her body up to meet Buffy's lips with her own. Buffy looked deeply into the eyes of her lover and smiled, a gesture mirrored by Faith. Buffy determined to return Faith's recent favors lifted them both up again as she kissed Faith with all her might. Buffy worked her mouth down Faith's neck who tipped it to the side allowing Buffy to attach to her pulse point. As she worked her lips against Faith, Buffy slid her hands down to Faith's hips strumming lightly against her skin. Not wanting to break contact with Faith she moved her hand around to the front of Faith dipping it lower so that it feel between Faith's thighs. She positioned herself at the right angle before entering Faith smoothly and felt Faith clench around her hand. Finding a nice rhythm she felt Faith's body respond almost eloquently as she wriggled in pleasure. Buffy taken clues from her partner exploited every inch of Faith building on the pleasure. Faith eventually came to her climax point as Buffy held her body tightly against hers. As Faith came she swore she saw every color of the rainbow shoot around the room, similar to an acid trip she had taken at age 16, but that was another story….again both woman fell back onto the couch breathing heavily and dripping with sweat.

"God…that was amazing…" Faith managed to spit out as she caught her breath

"It's Buffy" whispered the older slayer

"What?"

"My name…it's Buffy not God…however I can see where you could get confused" Buffy laughed brining her lips back to meet Faith's before laying her head down on the younger girl's shoulder closing her eyes against a now giggling Faith.

* * *

The morning Faith was the first to awake in bed, where Buffy and she had moved after the marathon of love making. She took a long hot shower only to find Buffy still passed out to the world in their bed. Faith went downstairs and started making a few phone calls and to start breakfast before Buffy eventually came down about an hour later. The two enjoyed a quick breakfast before Buffy showered as well and then the two headed out for the city. Faith had used her morning alone time to contact a local realtor in the Boston area and set up an appointment for that morning. Meeting with the realtor was bittersweet for Buffy as she realized the reality of moving back to Cleveland and leaving her home was sad but happy because she wasn't going alone. Shirley the realtor explained that even with the economy the way it was she was positive that the beautiful home would more than likely go fast as the real estate market was alive and kicking in the Boston area.

After their meeting the two women grabbed a lunch and then set out for some Christmas shopping. Buffy felt a little behind as now they only had 3 weeks until Christmas and she had yet to do any shopping, Faith on the other hand was the type of girl who shopped all year round stock piling gifts months before. Shortly around four the girls returned home noticing an out of state car in their driveway, confused they hopped out of the land rover and headed toward the door.

"Who has the keys to our place?" Faith asked

"Just Dawn and Tony, I don't recognize the car though"

"Ok well stay close if someone bad is in there I'll distract them while you…"

"Oh hell no, we are both taking them down…don't even think about it" Buffy commanded

"Never gonna win am I?"

"Nope…not in cases like this"

"Ok let's go" Faith said and she reached for the door knob turning it quietly

As they entered the house there a few lights on and a noise coming from downstairs. Grapping a sword from behind the coat rack…what all women keep swords there… Faith and Buffy tiptoed to the downstairs doorway. They descended the stairs as noise from the stereo system became louder and clearer, ABBA's greatest hits being sung along to but a familiar voice. A red haired Wicca was sitting at the bar taping a pen to the table as she sung studying texts before her.

"Willow" Buffy yelled out over the music.

"Holy shi…" Willow gasped out as she turned quickly nearly failing off the bar stool. "Hey guys"

Faith had reached the stereo turning it down as she laughed, "ABBA…really Red?"

"What you have to appreciate blonde haired quartets from Sweden…it's a lesbian prerequisite."

"Ha-ha…sorry Wills I think I have been more in turn with same sex relationships longer than you…never heard that listed in the rule book"

"Willow what are you…I mean when did you get here?" Buffy interrupted them excited but nervous to see her.

"Well Buffy we didn't exactly leave on great terms…or any terms for that matter and you invited me here remember…get away from my ex?"

"Yea but Wills I thought you were mad…"

"No not at all" Willow interrupted, "we just need to work some things out…you and me"

"Guess that's my cue" Faith smiled, "You girls chat I'm gonna head upstairs work on dinner, take your time ok" she walked back to Buffy kissing her temple before heading up the stairs.

The two best friends were left in a somewhat awkward silence before Buffy motioned that they sit at the couch.

"Will-" "Buff-" both women spoke at the same time causing them to laugh slightly

"You first" Buffy stated

"Ok." Willow responded, "Look Buffy I'm sorry about how you left and the whole Kennedy thing…I never meant to keep my conversation with Faith from you"

"I know that Will and I'm sorry…for what happened…is she doing ok?"

"Kennedy? Yea she is fine. As soon as she was back on her feet she reverted right back to how she was…bitter and such…and I well I reverted right back to wanting to get away"

"Oh…well it's for the best right? I mean you can't stay there pinning…"

"Nope which is why I got on a plane this morning and now here I am"

Buffy and Willow talked for the next hour or so about the situation and Kennedy and then recapping the Thanksgiving visit and Faith's tactics for getting Buffy out of her funk…which of course Willow laughed at. The air between them was cleared now and Buffy felt much better having Willow so close to her again. She took the opportunity to apologize once again for the entire thing wanting full closure on the issue.

"I'm sorry though for real Willow, I mean I went to a really dark place and resented you and Faith for keeping it from me and I took it out on her …I wasn't myself…or I was but not the self I like" Buffy admitted

"Hey Buff its ok I mean I can't say Kennedy didn't deserve the whole thing and it looks like you and Faith have come back from your little spat as well"

"Yes we have" Buffy reassured her "On this couch in fact"

"Oh…OOOHHH…ok" Willow said as she stood, "little more than I needed to know"

Buffy laughed as Faith called from upstairs, "Dinner's ready ladies"

"Let's go" Buffy said as she reached her hand for Willow and the two friends headed up for a meal. That night the three women stayed inside as the snow again fell outside watching a movie and chatting about things. Buffy and Faith retreated to bed early and left Willow watching TV alone with her thoughts.

Buffy awoke Sunday to an already dressed Faith sitting in the recliner by the window looking like she was heading outside holding her coat. "Where you going?" she asked as she yawned

"You mean where are we going?" Faith answered holding Buffy's coat as well.

"Huh? Explainy please"

"Well it's light out and I still haven't showed you the spot for our house…so let's go get dressed"

"Oh…fun...ok let me change" Buffy hopped out of the bed and threw on jeans and a sweatshirt before taking her coat from Faith. "Remember Africa or Antarctica…"

"Yea yea… you mad, me in trouble, come on B let's go" she took Buffy's hand in her own and kissed her quickly before pulling out a piece a paper from her back pocket.

Faith recited a few words and instantly a light shown around them before suddenly they were standing in a clearing covered in snow as the sun blared down from the sky. It was so serene and beautiful that Buffy swore she could feel her heart stop.

They stood on a small hill that overlooked the clearing which seemed to melt into a tree line in the horizon. There was a lot of empty space but it seemed to be enclosed as well. The lot was almost diamond shaped as the woods encompassed the hill and the valley below.

"Wow…who knew…" Buffy said

"Knew what?" Faith asked

"That Ohio could be this beautiful"

Faith laughed, "true… guess we are just lucky…ok so here is my plan…I figured we would build the house on the hill here and this could be the backyard…you know so we can watch the sun go down from an amazing porch and pool just like home. I am adding another few thousand feet to original the square footage of the house now so we can ideally have a bigger studio and the guestrooms as well. If you walk down the hill there is a pond and stream that I figured we could turn into a second gazebo area and use the yard for training in the summer or maybe just a make shift picnic area our family. I figured we might be here for a while so we can build that later or change it up if we want to… "

Buffy took all the words Faith was speaking in as she still looked around the area with a smile and look of wonder. Once Faith completed the property tour and description she turned back to Buffy who had remained speechless the entire trip, "B…B you ok?"

"Faith this is amazing…you are amazing"

"Thanks I like to think so myself…I'm taking it that you like it?" she asked

"Ummm duh Faith…in fact I thinking maybe I should just let you plan everything from here on out…house or otherwise…"

"Yea right like you would give up that power" Faith teased

"Ok kiss me right now before I hit ya" Buffy said overwhelmed with joy

"Ok…" Faith responded knowing never to mess with a demand like that. She brushed her lips against Buffy's who immediately pulled her close with contact running her tongue against Faith's lips seeking entrance. Faith responded without hesitation deepening their kiss further. She snapped her fingers and the two lovers became encompassed with the bright light again never once breaking the kiss.

"Eh hem" the sound of Willow's throat clearing from behind them finally broke the kiss

"Hey…Wills" Buffy was confused to be once again in her own bedroom dressed for outdoors "Sorry…we were just…"

"You showed her the spot huh?" Willow turned to Faith

"Yup…she liked it…" Faith smiled turning back to Buffy and kissing her quickly again

"Like you were worried" Willow laughing, shaking her head as she walked back out the bedroom door. "I'm gonna go out to the store, be back in a bit" she called out of her shoulder

Buffy laughed as she leaned back into Faith crushing her lips against the younger girl one last time…"I love you"

Faith smiled, "I love you too"

The sound of the front door closing indicated the two women were alone for a little while exciting the older slayer. Buffy proceeded to get Faith out her coat after she had shrugged hers to the floor and then moved her hands to Faith's zip up hoodie pulling the zipper down.

"Whatcha doing B?" Faith asked even though she already knew the answer

"Showing you how much I love you" Buffy smirked as she pushed Faith back into bed.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – Sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally forced myself to sit down and write! Ok so eventually I am going to wrap this story up but I do have plans for a sequel stirring in the back of my mind so no worries. Thanks again for the reviews! _

_**Chapter 13 – Pre Holiday Surprises **_

_Early one morning…_

The sensation of soft swollen lips leaving soft wet kisses on the skin on her neck was a lovely sensation to wake up to Buffy smiled as she drifted out of sleep to find her lovely partner working her way all around her pulse point. On instinct the blonde reached her hands from the bed to pull her lover closer only to find a fully dressed and widely awake brunette hovering over her.

Looking at Faith in confusion, Buffy yawned and stretched furrowing her brow, "Why are you dressed…" looking at the clock on the nightstand, "…jeez it's 6:04 in the morning" the last part of her statement whined form the blonde's lips.

"Yup" Faith whispered against Buffy's lips, "time to get up"

"But why?"

"Because you and I need to get a quick run and workout in before my shift"

"Faith…seriously it's not even light out…why do we need to do that now?"

"Cause its part of my keep B sane plan…you know so you don't go around beating up cheating girlfriends or kicking puppies or something" she smiled as she kissed Buffy on the lips now

Turning over Buffy huffed a sigh in frustration, "whatever I'm fine no morning workout needed…especially in 15 degree weather."

Faith shifted off the bed and sighed loudly herself, "fine guess Ill have to move to plan B" she said sing-songy as she headed towards the bathroom

"Faith…where are you going?"

"To run you a bath B"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Buffy scrambled to her feet only to get caught in the sheets a tumble unceremoniously onto the floor of the bedroom with a large "thunk"

Faith leaned against the doorframe smiling cocky, "god I'm good" she laughed to herself as she walked back over to Buffy lying dazed on the floor amongst the blankets. "very smooth baby, very smooth"

Buffy only shot her a glare along with a smirk, "help me up you ass" she commanded and her counterpart simply complied pulling her up to meet her with a kiss before giving her a smack on the ass and pointing her to the closet. "Women" Buffy muttered as she pulled on her work out clothes and pulled her hair back. Faiths watched her the entire time with an amused look on her face before placing one last kiss to her lover's temple and then lead her outside to the freshly plowed street for a jog. The two enjoyed a short 5 mile run in the cold as the sun rose over the freshly fallen snow before retreating to the shed out back for a good round of sparing before 8:30 even hit. Buffy although reluctant at first felt fresh and ready for the day as the two entered for a hot shower and breakfast together on yet another amazing day with one another.

In order to rebuild Buffy's confidence Faith worked on a detox type of routine for B over the next couple days. She forced her to work out in the morning, paint in the afternoon and usually make out with her before bed…if not more than that. The next week had the three women in Boston busier than ever as the holiday season encompassed their lives in addition to the transitions they were all preparing for.

Because Faith still had a week left at work and Willow was working hard on Wiccan stuff daily conversing with the coven it left Buffy in the office many days conferencing with the council and Giles specifically. There were many different duties that she and Faith would be taking on upon returning to active duty many of which required travel around the world according to Giles. There was not only an upswing of evil hotspots worldwide that needed to be assessed, but also the various training locations were requesting visits from the original slayers to promote duties and responsibility in addition to whipping some subordinates into shape.

Buffy's head spun after each discussion with Giles and the rebuilt council from the length and content of each call. Usually she went straight from the office to a bottle of wine and downed it before Faith even got home in the early evening. Faith would come home to a slightly buzzed girlfriend either ready for bed or ready for bed room antics, she too was usually tired and or spinning after Buffy's conversations. Eventually the two would discuss the day's events over dinner with Willow who was beginning to return to her old self much to the delight of both Faith and Buffy.

Faith's last day at work was definitely bittersweet for the younger girl, having finally found a place to stay longer than 2 months her two year stint at the hospital had been one of the best experiences of her life, aside from slaying with Buffy. The real world job and atmosphere would truly be hard to leave let alone her friends and band mates. Buffy went to the hospital early on Faith's last day to help her clean out her locker and say goodbye to her co-workers. The entire department showed up to wish them both well and of course to send Faith off with cake. Faith and her band had one last show that weekend at Bennett's again complete with tributes and cake again from fans and friends alike. After a whirl wind weekend it was exactly 8 days until Christmas and both women hadn't found time to find the perfect gift for one another let alone start packing for their trip to Cleveland for the holiday. The house had seen at least three potential buyers but no offers yet however the realtor was not worried so therefore neither were the slayers.

It was an early afternoon when Faith returned from a shopping trip, packages in hand shivering as the snow continued to fall in the Massachusetts area with a vengeance. She quickly took the bags and boxes upstairs only to find Buffy on the phone with Giles yet again with a furrowed brow rubbing her temples as she listened to the older man on speaker phone. Feeling Faith enter the home she turned to the brunette with a deep sigh and smile getting out of her chair and meeting Faith in the doorway.

"Hey" she whispered, "Get everything you needed?"

"Yeah…that and more…oh I got that thing for Xander you wanted, took me like three stores but I finally got it"

Faith started for the other spare bedroom when she felt Buffy following her she turned confused.

"Aren't you still on the phone?" she asked quietly

"Seriously? Giles goes on for like 3 hours and all I say is 'yes' 'no' and maybe sigh a little, he won't even notice…besides I wanna see what you got for me" she laughed as she linked her arms in Faith's who was still trying to balance the bags.

"Not a chance B" Faith shook her head, "Christmas gifts have to wait until Christmas morning"

Buffy pouted a bit before Faith leaned over to kiss her protruding lip as they entered the spare room. Faith motioned for Buffy to turn around with her head must to the displeasure of the blonde before opening the closet and placing more bags and boxes with an already impressive stash.

"Now I hope I don't have to worry about you peaking B" she said as she closed the doors and turned back to Buffy who was smiling.

"Oh fine…" Buffy whined out before pushing Faith back against the closet doors, "I'm sure whatever is behind those doors is well worth the wait…just like you"

"Hmmmm…." was all Faith could get out as Buffy pushed her lips against the younger girls passionately, pulling back only after oxygen became an issue, "have you already been drinking?" she asked with a smirk tasting the merlot on her lover's lips.

"Well I figured I might as well drink while I'm talking to Giles…saves time and energy"

Faith just laughed as she dipped her head again to meet Buffy's mouth running her tongue along the older slayer's bottom lip in attempts to ignite the kiss further which Buffy responded to immediately. As Faith's hands began to wonder down the side of Buffy's body a loud voice interrupted her movements.

"Buffy…BUFFY?" Giles voice rang out on the speaker phone down the hall, "Are you still there?"

Buffy slipping out of Faith's embrace quickly rushed back down the hall leaving a laughing brunette still leaning up against the wall. "Sorry Giles, right here…just…just working on some paperwork…got distracted….what were you saying?"

"I asked if you thought the plan was ok"

"Sure thing…"

"Really?"

"Yea…" Buffy of course had no clue what plan he was speaking off…. "If you think it's the best idea we should go with it"

"Great, I am so happy you see it that way…I was concerned"

Giles words were starting to cause the hair on Buffy's neck raise as she still had no clue about this for mentioned plan. "Giles why don't you send me a write up on it and I will look it over and make a final decision…" yea that sounded intellectual enough to pass.

"Great idea Buffy I will get on it right away" and with that Giles

It was the week before Christmas when Tony and Dawn returned from BU to have dinner and talk about travel plans. Buffy had made reservations at a great restaurant in downtown, Abe and Louie's a swanky steak to celebrate the holiday season and the "kids" first semester at school. Willow and Faith were anxiously waiting for Buffy who was still busy doing her hair upstairs before the trio headed out for dinner. Faith getting somewhat concerned about making it on time ran up the stairs to move Buffy along only to find the blonde on the phone in the office whispering. Faith stopped in her tracks as she heard the blonde laugh at something the other person said before concluding the conversation. Faith not wanting to eves drop couldn't help pick up on the blonde's final statement, "No she has no idea…no I know it's amazing, thank you so much…I so owe you…hopefully she isn't too overwhelmed by it….ok yea ok talk to you soon"

Faith was somewhat concerned at the secrecy of this conversation and hoped she wasn't overacting by the concern she felt after hearing the "she has no idea" part. She was about to turn back around and head downstairs when Buffy flung the door open causing both of them to gasp in surprise.

"Faith..."

"Buffy…"

"Faith…why…are you ok?"

"Me oh…oh yea just fine, we are ready…are you?"

"Faith…were you listening to my conversation?"

"Ummm….no?"

"is that a question?"

"I mean no, but I may have heard some of it…accidently"

"You have a weird look on your face"

"I do? Well…who were you talking to?"

"Can't say"

"Should I be worried?"

"Faith…no, NO. It's not like that…it's…ok…well…" Buffy's hesitation were causing Faith's body to tense, "Faith…I had to see a man about a thing…"

"That's a bit generalized B"

"Faith…what time is it?"

"Like 7:30"

"No sorry what time of year is it?"

"Umm...winter" Faith was starting to feel more confused than upset.

"hello baby…Christmas time" Buffy winked

"Oh…OOOHHH…so you were talking about a gift for me?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner"

"Shut up…"

"Talk like that and I will send it back"

"Ok sorry sorry" Faith leaned in for a kiss as she smiled at her blonde girlfriend, "man you are a tough one"

"Don't you forget it" Buffy laughed against Faith's lips pulling her closer and deepen the kiss with her tongue

"Like she's let you…" Willow's voice interrupted the two love birds…who pulled back slightly blushing at her words. "We are uh gonna be late…" Willow rolled her eyes motioning with her hand to follow as she descended the stairs causing Faith to laugh as she leaned her forehead against Buffy's.

The trio of women arrived at the restaurant shortly before 8:30 where they were seated at a table and ordered a round of drinks as they waited for Tony and Dawn. Small chit chat followed before the couple arrived shortly after that. The group regaled each other with stories from the past few weeks as they ordered and ate their meals. Dawn was acting somewhat reserved and her sister picked up on it right away, she wasn't her usual self which concerned Buffy throughout most of the dinner even though she attempted to hide it.

Following dessert Buffy and Faith we sipping their last bit of wine and ordering dessert when Dawn finally cleared her throat ready to share whatever was paining her. "Ummm Buffy I wanted…well we wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

Faith not realizing the inner turmoil the younger Summers was feeling interjected her thoughts quickly, "Oh yea Dusk, T we already booked your tickets on the same flight with us at the end of the week"

"Yea…" Dawn started locking her eyes with her sister's. "Well…that's what we wanted to talk about"

Buffy was becoming concerned as Dawn's posture was showing the chaos within her mind. "What about it Dawnie?" Buffy said with a forced smile.

"Actually Tony and I are going back to Italy for Christmas, we leave tomorrow"

Willow having just taken a sip of her water choked instantly as Buffy shouted "WHAT?!?!?" causing her to spit the drink all over Faith who stood up shocked knocking her chair back into a waiter who was walking by who dropped his tray. The entire restaurant was stunned in silence as Willow continued to cough, Faith was lying on the floor with the waiter soaked in water and food as Buffy was glaring down her sister. Tony being a gentleman in attempts to calm the situation took Dawn's hand and whispered to her that this conversation should probably be continued at home. Dawn agreed and motioned to Buffy who still sat frozen with anger and pain in her seat. Faith finally reached her feet pulling the young waiter up with her and brushing the food off her shirt she reached for Buffy who pulled away quickly. Instead the older women stood starting angrily at her sister as tears began to build in her eyes as she stormed out. Faith shaking her head turned to make sure Willow was ok.

"its fine go after her" Willow said as she finally started to regain control of her breathing.

As Faith grabbed her jacket and Buffy's she threw her credit card down on the table as Dawn spoke quietly, "Faith…I'm sorry but.." she wasn't able to finish as Faith pushed past her with an angry look of her own as she ran out after Buffy.

The scene as all too familiar to Faith as she found Buffy walking down the sidewalk crying silently as she shivered from the cold. Faith reached her throwing the jacket around her shoulders, "B…baby stop it's freezing out here…let's just go home"

Buffy stopped not wanting to put up a fight with Faith took shocked by her sister's blatant disrespect for holiday tradition. She looked into Faith's eyes as she stopped in her tracks and Faith could see the hot tears running down her cold face causing her to frown at Buffy's state. Willow had luckily paid the bill and gotten the car from valet just as Faith and Buffy walked back to end of the corner, jumping out she handed Faith the keys and slipped into the back seat as Faith put Buffy in the passenger seat of the Range Rover. Climbing into the driver's seat she checked her rear view to see Tony's truck following them out of the parking lot. Shaking her head once more she put the car into drive and started home picking up on the silent sobs still coming from Buffy as her slayer senses were ragging with the pain Buffy was sending out. The car ride was silent and not enjoyable in any way, especially for Faith who was still covered in food.

As the two cars pulled into the driveway Buffy opened her door quickly exiting to the house slamming the door behind her as Dawn called out from the other car. Willow hopped out meeting Faith's eyes as she also exited the vehicle, "This is gonna be a fun evening" Willow said her phone laced with sarcasm.

"You're telling me" Faith sighed as she locked the car and headed in behind Dawn who was running to catch up with Buffy. Tony was grabbing a bag out of the car and he also trotted to catch up with Faith and Willow as they entered the house, a look of distress on his face as well.

Buffy's speed and emotion had quickly gotten her into the bedroom where she locked the door to avoid her sister who was now pounding forcefully and yelling at Buffy to open it. Willow took Tony by the arm to the kitchen telling Faith they would meet her in the basement with a couple of beers to which the brunette nodded before heading upstairs to the commotion. She found Dawn still pounding and apparently Buffy still ignoring her pleas.

"Dusk that isn't gonna work" Faith said casually as she reached the door

Dawn was more irritated at this point and spat back quickly at Faith loud enough for Buffy to hear, "well she should stop being so god damn selfish and hear me out for a minute"

"Wait as second…" Faith said "Selfish? Really who is being selfish?"

"Fuck you Faith…this is between me and her"

"Well if you haven't noticed kid I'm with her and she is my everything so if you are gonna start talking shit now it comes to me too now"

"Faith seriously I don't need any of your redemption bullshit right now…congratulations you're fucking my sister…hooray for you two, meanwhile I am getting the cold shoulder AS PER USUAL"

Faith feeling the anger rise in her now grabbed Dawn by the arm and flung her around pushing her down the hall, not enough to knock her down but certainly enough to get her attention, "Now listen Dawn…if you're looking for a fight with me you better think again cause I will kick your ass three ways till Sunday. But honestly I think you're feeling a little bit at fault here from spring this shit on Buffy and I won't let you take it out on me."

"Whatever…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Your sister has nothing in this life but me and you and the rest of our fucked up family and you come home the week before Christmas to tell her you would rather spend it with your boyfriend's family instead of her, guess what she is gonna be pissed…I feel like your college educated brain should know that! Now maybe Buffy will talk to you in the morning maybe she won't either way you should feel pretty damn guilty about what you have done here tonight!"

"Faith….you know what, this is ridiculous!" Dawn pushed through Faith roughly heading back to the master bedroom's door. "Buffy! Listen I get you're pissed but I am going no matter what, I'm sorry that it isn't what you wanted but it's what I wanted so there it is. I'm sorry…we leave at noon tomorrow you know where we'll be until then." She turned away from the door but quickly back, "It's just one holiday Buff, I still love you ya know"

Faith was somewhat disgusted by Dawn at the moment as she watched the younger Summers turn back down the hall. She walked to her bedroom door knocking quietly as she whispered, "B it's me, brats gone please open the door"

"Please Faith…I need to be alone for a minute…it's ok I just need…I just need a minute"

Defeated Faith hung her head but complied with her lover's wish and headed down to the basement. Willow was on the phone in the living room as she passed the red head and nodded continued on. Tony was sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching a hockey game on the big screen nursing a beer he nodded as well handing Faith one as she sat down releasing a sigh of discontent.

"Faith…I'm very sorry about dinner" Tony started, "You see Dawn and I were planning on telling you last weekend but she knew Buffy would be upset and she waited, it wasn't our how do you say intention to go about it this way"

"I know T I know…it's just sisters…well they can fight like no body's business and the Summer's sisters have been known to cause outbreaks of wars around the world"

Tony laughed and Faith did as well. "Think they will be ok?" he asked

"I hope so T because otherwise both our holidays are gonna be less than enjoyable" she said straight faced as she took a long swig of her beer. They sat there together in silence for the next hour or so before Tony retreated to bed and Faith was left by herself as the game concluded. Finishing another couple beers and thinking about the day's events her thoughts interrupted by Willow coming down the stairs.

"Hey Red, everything ok?" Faith asked handing her a beer

"That's an interesting question tonight isn't it?"

"Hmmm very true, who was on the phone?"

"Giles and Xander…I have a problem"

"What's that?"

"They need me to fly to England to meet with the coven as soon as possible…"

"How is that a problem, sounds like a nice trip…unless…"

"Unless I am gonna miss Christmas too…"

"Oh fuck me…"

"Yea…"

Faith just sank back against the couch putting her hand to her forehead and Willow quickly followed in the same action. Now how the hell was Faith gonna break this to Buffy after the mess Dawn had caused. Shaking her head she leaned forward again…"Damn Red I don't think I can tell Buffy anything else negative tonight"

"I know, it's ok I will figure it out tomorrow…you should get some sleep, probably time to check on her anyway…I promise Faith I will deal with the whole thing tomorrow, I have that resolve face thing working for me, how bad could it be?" Faith just looked at Willow who sighed again, "yea bad I know"

Faith smirked slightly before placing the empty can on the table and retreating up to the bedroom where she found Buffy already asleep in their bed. Shedding her clothes she climbed into bed wrapping the blonde in her arms Buffy breathed deeply.

"Am I being punished?" Buffy whispered catching Faith of guard

"What?"

"Punished, am I being punished because of what I did to Kennedy…is the spirit of Christmas spitting on me?" Buffy turned to face Faith now

"B you're not being punished"

"I heard you talking to Willow…I know about the phone call" Faith looked at her in confusion. "Slayer healing, it's more a curse then a blessing" Buffy sighed closing her eyes as another round of tears was building.

Faith pushed a lock of blonde hair out of Buffy's eyes and used her thumb to stop the tear from falling. "Baby you're not being punished…come here" she pulled her closer to her body attempting to dull the pain with the sweetness of her touch. "Shit happens B, it just seems to happen to us a lot ya know…"

"So I should be used to it by now" Buffy sighed

"No…not at all B…in fact I hope we never get used to it. I don't know why this is happening this way but I know it has nothing to do what happened last month or with any other thing we have done in our past…the past IS the past B it doesn't define us now. I used to think that way ya know that I was being punished because of all the shit I dealt with but then I saw you again sitting on that gurney in the hospital and I thought how the hell did this one great person keep coming back to me? Dawn has her reasons I think and you need to work them out with her but whatever happens I'll back you up ok?"

Buffy just nodded against Faith's chest.

"No matter what happens B I am always here…so we spend Christmas by ourselves, it can't be all that bad. You me a tree, maybe a fire, mistletoe and presents, we can probably manage" she teased. "Plus my gift is gonna blow you away baby"

"Not if mine doesn't first" Buffy teased back relaxing her body as they shared a quiet laugh. "How do you do that?" Buffy lifted her head to look into Faith's eyes

"Do what?"

"Every time I feel like giving up you're right here pulling me back"

"Just a gift I guess"

"I think you're my gift"

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what happens, I always have you, it's the best gift I could have ever gotten"

Faith smiled. Every time Buffy got sappy with her she couldn't help but share the silly butterflies and feelings with her. She moved her hands to the face of Buffy cupping her face so that Buffy's eyes were locked on her. "I love you Buffy"

"I love you too Faith" Buffy smiled as she gently kissed Faith as she snuggled closer into the younger woman's body.

Inhaling the sweet scent of the women in her arms Faith's body relaxed and followed her partner into a deep and content sleep.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – So sorry it took me so long to get back to this story! I struggled with this chapter that's why it took me so long and also why it's short. I'm hoping for more writing clarity this week, thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy the update as always please R&R! Thanks to all those who have been such dedicated reviewers you rock my world!

Chapter 14 – Forgiveness

Buffy awoke sometime in the very early morning shortly after midnight. Untangling herself quietly from Faith's strong arms around her and leaving the warmth of her bed she carefully exited the bed and their bedroom. As she turned from shutting the door quietly she came face to face with her younger sister exiting the spare room in the same fashion.

Dawn turning now to see Buffy smiled slightly, "Hey…" she whispered

"Hey" Buffy replied as she pulled he robe tightly around her blocking out the draft that seemed to be menacing the house, "Couldn't sleep?" she asked as she approached the young girl.

"No…well yea I mean I was but…I just wanted…wanted to…" Dawn was looking down at the ground playing with the strings from her BU hoodie.

"Talk?" Buffy asked

"Yea, is that ok? I think we need to …"

"Let's go downstairs, I don't know about your man but my girl gets cranky when she is woken up by chatter" Buffy smiled reaching out her hand towards her sister.

"Totally agree…Tony is like a bear" Dawn chuckled softly as she took her sister's hand and they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Buffy grabbed the tea pot filling it with water and placing it on the stove while Dawn sat down at the island bar. As the water heated Buffy sat facing Dawn, both sat in silence for a minute before Dawn piped up.

"Buffy…I'm really sorry about before I shouldn't have called you selfish...and I probably should have told you sooner about Christmas"

"Ya think" Buffy shot back with a sarcastic laugh but noticing Dawn's facial expression, she retracted the path she was taking, "Dawnie…thank you…for apologizing and yes you should have told me sooner….but I'm sorry that I…well that I stormed off like that…I know what that feels like to have someone walk away especially in the middle of a fight,…my reaction could have been better"

"Are you upset with me?"

"Well frankly yes but not just you at this whole damn situation, because no matter how hard I try it seems like a normal life is never gonna be attainable for me. I just wanted a simple holiday together with my sister and my family and Faith…but once again…"

"Buffy you have so much going for you" Dawn interrupted, "why is it that you are always focused on normal?" she asked causing Buffy to pause.

"Well…I…I mean I guess…" Buffy stuttered

"See…you don't need normal you can't even explain to me what it is"

"Be nice" Buffy pouted and Dawn let a chuckle escape her.

The whistle of the hot water boiling interrupted the conversation only slightly as Buffy rose to pour her and Dawn a steaming cup of tea as she thought of her sister's question. Turning back to the island holding the two cups of hot liquid she looked confused.

"It's like…well it's like there are so many things that I love about the un-normal side of my life, like my calling or my big gay relationship with Faith but there are things that I just want to be the same like holidays with you and the rest of the gang…I guess that's what I mean when I say normal"

"Ok but let's recap this Buff, " Dawn stated "You say you are happy with the 'un-normal" parts as you put it, and any of us can see that you are so what more do you want, I mean besides me being her for Christmas you have a great gig here. A beautiful home that will sell soon so you can build an even better one in a place where your career and calling will combine to make you the number one slayer in slayer nation. To top it all off there is Faith. A woman who loves you more than she loves herself and would do anything for you even if you didn't ask. Then of course there's me your sister who loves you more than you know and who can't stand when she thinks she may have disappointed you somehow…."

"Dawn you aren't a disappointment….please don't think that"

"Then why the melt down?"

"It's Christmas Dawn, it's a big deal"

"And I get that I do…but Buffy we see each other every other weekend usually when I stop by with laundry or whatever, it's not like I am saying goodbye for life, its one holiday and you will have the gang and Faith"

"Except that Willow is going to England and I am rethinking going to Ohio without her and you"

Dawn had obviously not heard the news about Willow and sank slightly in her chair playing with the tea bag's label that hung to the outside of her mug. "I'm sorry Buffy, I know that Christmas is a big deal for you and I am sorry that things have worked out this way, but…"

"You're still going, I know" Buffy sighed.

"Yea" Dawn sighed as well

The two sisters talked a more into the morning, both trying to understand one another's position. Dawn was unfazed by Buffy's slight depression and Buffy began to build a wall in order to block out the resentment. She decided somewhere in the middle of the conversation that this would not ruin her holiday, because just like Faith said if nothing else they did have each other.

Buffy and Dawn eventually moved into the living room to sit more comfortably on the couch. Shortly before sunrise Tony descended the stairs to find Dawn's head in her sister's lap as the two both slept peacefully. He smiled upon them both before heading back upstairs leaving the sister bonding moment to continue as the love of his life slept until their departure.

* * *

Faith managed to sleep in that day likely exhausted by the overhaul of emotions that both she and Buffy had been subjected too. When she finally stirred around noon she found her lover's pillow cold and empty causing a pout to form as she stretched the sleep out of her bones. Throwing on some sweats and tying her hair back she headed down to the kitchen to find it empty despite the smell of fresh coffee. Sighing slightly she headed to the cabinet to grab a mug only to find a note from B taped to the door.

_Fai~ _

_Took Willow out to lunch before she has to leave, sorry for the meltdown I promise I will make it up to you! I love you, ps coffee is fresh and Dawn and Tony send their love. Be back soon_

_B _

Smiling Faith folded the note and placed it back on the counter before reaching for a mug. She poured her coffee and then headed into the office. She called the travel agent and cancelled their holiday reservations for a flight back to Cleveland, the nice thing was she was an old friend so they didn't incur any charges for cancellation. Faith then made some other phone calls pertaining to her surprise Christmas gift for Buffy and finally retreated back to the bedroom for a hot shower.

Buffy and Willow enjoyed lunch in downtown Boston before Buffy dropped Willow off at the airport; the earlier Willow could get there and be done the earlier she could get back. Buffy arrived home shortly before 2:30 to find Faith idly watching TV in the basement. As Buffy came down the stairs Faith got up off the couch to greet her.

"And how is my crazy emotion filled girlfriend today?" Faith teased as she embraced the older woman.

"Ha ha, fine thank you. Sorry I didn't wake you up thought you could use some interrupted sleep, ya know without the craziness"

"It's fine babe, hard to wake up with you not next to me but it's all good, because now you're here and we can start planning for the best Christmas ever"

"Oh no did you make a list?" Buffy laughed at her own wit.

"Talk like that will get you a phone call to Santa missy"

"Geez am I ever gonna win with you?" Buffy teased

"Aww baby you already have won my heart for sure" Faith joked pulling her girlfriend against her meeting her lips in a passionate kiss as her hands slid to the blonde's hips and she rocked her back against the stairway wall. Buffy immediately returned the kiss seeking to deepen their experience as she now used her hands to glide under Faith's sweatshirt removing it with a rather hasty enthusiasm.

Faith smiling against her lover's lips moved her hands now to the front of Buffy's dark denim jeans unsnapping them as they walked backwards never breaking contact moving to the couch. The women quickly discarded the layers of unnecessary fabric before ravishing one another's bodies deep into the evening. Finally succumbing to exahaustion after their escapades led to the kitchen where the rest of the strawberries and whipped cream were devoured in addition to each other the two lovers found solace in their bed.

Faith awoke during the early morning to only the moon light scattering around their bedroom. She turned to find Buffy clinging to her tightly a leg wrapped around Faith's lower half and an arm laid across her bare torso. Buffy's head was resting on Faith's chest and the warm air of her breath caused the brunette's skin to shiver in excitement. Shifting slightly Faith pulled the blonde closer to her, if it was even possible, and was surprised to hear Buffy's voice through the darkness.

"Hmmm…trying to smother me?" she smirked with her eyes closed as she whispered

"I could say the same about you Miss Boa Constrictor"

"Did you just compare me to a snake?"

"Yup"

"Such a sweet talker"

Faith laughed as she moved again to meet Buffy face to face before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So, are we better now? No more holiday catastrophes?" Faith asked as she nuzzled into Buffy's neck kissing it lightly between her words.

"Hmmm….I think for sure. Besides I was a fool to think I needed anyone but you." Buffy's body was reacting more to Faith's touch then her recent realization. "All I want and need is you, for Christmas, for forever Faith"

As Buffy spoke Faith continued her gentle assault on the blonde's neck. "I love you B all I need is you too, and I am gonna make sure we have a great holiday for you and for me. You know I never dreamed that my first Christmas with a loved one would be with you but now I can't imagine it any other way."

In all the craziness that had insued in the last month Buffy could have kicked herself in that moment for not realizing that this truly was Faith's first holiday with love surrounding her. "Fai, I have been so selfish…" she started

"No B no" Faith whispered as she lifted her head meeting Buffy's gaze, "That's not why I said that…and you're not selfish…I'm so happy with you now forget about all the mistakes just…just be with me…no more regrets."

Buffy felt a tear building in her eye but shook it off as she pulled Faith into another kiss. "I love you, god I love you Faith" she said as she broke away again.

"Always and forever B, I love you". Snuggling closer to one another the two lovers found sleep once again

* * *

The next morning Faith was up early and Buffy awoke to Christmas carols blaring from the radio downstairs. Shaking her head with a smile she threw on a robe and heading down stairs to find Faith elbow deep in a bowl of cookie dough her face and hair splashed with flour. Buffy could have died from laughter as she took one look at the candy cane apron Faith adorned as she turned to meet Buffy's eyes with a smile and a wink.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Buffy asked

"Actually this was gonna be for you, I saw it in Target last week and couldn't help imagine what you would look like in it…of course I would have insisted you weren't wearing anything underneath but that's just me" she smiled playfully slapping Buffy on the ass as she strolled past her on the way to the pantry.

"Oh the possibilites…ok check on my hot girlfriend in an apron, but what are you doing down here this monring singing and baking"

"Well B we've got 5 days until Christmas Eve and a house in severe need of some holiday cheer and of course being the domestic goddess that no one is allowed to know about I figured I would start with cookies"

" I do love the way you think" Buffy said dipping her finger into the bowl of sugar cookie dough and placing into her mouth all seductive like just for Faith's pleasure…and her own damn her woman could bake she thought as she smiled

"So you need to go shower and get dressed into some warm clothes cause next on the agenda is a tree" Faith commanded kissing her lips before pushing her back towards the staircase. "I'm gonna take you out today into the woods where we are gonna chop our own tree just like the pioneers and then we gotta swing by the store to spend ungodly amounts of money on lights, ornaments and all those tacky things for the lawn"

Buffy smiled at the suddenly elf like Faith before retreating upstairs and doing exactly what she was told. Faith followed shortly to help finish Buffy's shower succesfully getting the flour out of her hair and of course sharing another wonderful moment with her partner in the warm atmosphere.

Faith drove Buffy north of the city to a tree lot where the two spent two hours picking out the perfect tree, sipping hot chocolate and of course induring a heated snowball fight. After they picked out a tree the purchased all that Faith had mentioned and more at the local Target before returning home. Faith put the tree up and both women strung lights and ornaments around the tree before wrapping up in blankets in front of the fireplace. Dinner was a combination of wine and Christmas cookies much to the delight of Buffy who probably could have lived off those two items if forced.

Faith and Buffy remained by the fire for the rest of the evening succumbing to sleep as the tree lights glowed around them. Thre days later it was Christmas Eve and both women were content and excited with the gifts they would be giving to one another. Overall the drama had faded and both women were again at ease by simply just being together.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Quick chapter but I know I have been sucking it up lately with the updates…hope you enjoy! Thanks for hanging on with me, Read and Review! **

Chapter 15 – "Merry Christmas B"

Buffy felt a strong hand thumbing circles on her bare torso as another pushed strands of blonde hair away from her face. She then felt the warmth of her lover's breath near her face as sweet lips met her own pleasantly awakening the older woman. "Hey…you awake?" Buffy heard a familiar voice as she rolled to her side coming face to face with a beaming brunette holding a dozen red roses in her hand. "Merry Christmas B"

"Hmmm…for me?" Buffy's smiled grew larger as she stretched and sat in bed finding the roses now in her lap. "You shouldn't have….but I'm glad you did" she laughed as she planted another kiss to Faith's lips.

"Well I have to keep providing the gifts, afraid you'll get wise and leave me" Faith teased as she moved her body so that she was now straddling the older woman below her.

"Huh and miss out on all the hot sex and free stuff…I may be blonde but I am not stupid" Buffy's eyebrows waggled as she reached up to pull Faith into a passionate kiss, "Merry Christmas Faith" she whispered just before their lips met in an explosion of enthusiasm. As the kiss ended after a moment Buffy smiled at Faith, "please tell me this is how we are spending it"

"Well of course" Faith's wicked grin appeared "But I thought you might like some of the other presents I got you too"

"I never thought I would hear myself say this but honestly I don't need any other present than you"

"Oh then I should just keep you captive up here all day and forget the incredibly large pile of gifts downstairs?"

"Well…." Buffy started, "I guess they shouldn't go to waste I mean you probably spent all night wrapping them…and if they are for me…"

"Thought so Twinkie, get dressed and we can go open them, after I make you breakfast that is" Faith turned to get off the bed when she felt two petite but strong hands pull her hips back square…"what are you…" before she could get out her entire sentence Buffy had flipped her to her back and was now removing her robe as she assaulted her neck with her lips and tongue. Moaning in pleasure Faith arched into her lover with a grin, "thought you wanted presents"

"I do..." Buffy said against Faith's skin, "That's why we're getting started with a good one…ya know for both of us" she pulled back to look down at Faith.

"God Christmas is freaking great" Faith laughed as the two met once again in a kiss.

* * *

Shortly before 10 the two lovers finally adorned clothing and headed downstairs to find exactly what Faith had described earlier. Both women had snuck down during the night to add into the pile of presents sent from friends and family around the country and world alike.

"Shit we are gonna be here all day" Faith sighed taking in the scene before her.

"Not like we have any other place to be babe" Buffy nudged her in the side as she took in the monstrosity as well.

"I could think of one place"

"Nope we've already gotten our morning fill of that…" Buffy winked as she turned towards the kitchen

"I'm never full B" Faith called out to her

"Yea yea incredible lover…blah blah…come on I thought you promised breakfast"

"And they say relationships are complicated" Faith shook her head as she laughed following the blonde who had stolen her heart obviously with her skills with words.

After a small breakfast and some coffee the two set into the living room to sit around the tree and open their gifts, laughing at the crazy gifts sent from their family including a large painting of a naked woman from Andrew with a card that said "thought you both could enjoy this". Buffy laughed while Faith rolled her eyes thinking about a trash can big enough for the ugly portrait. There were books from Giles, ticnkets from Dawn and Toni, some special stones and other witchy like things from Willow and Xander managed to send new power tools for Faith and gift certificates to high end stores for Buffy. Did their friends know them or what? Finally through the little stuff the women exchanged what they had gotten each other which were a mix of sentimental and gag gifts alike.

"So…I'm pretty sure we are gonna need a separate truck when we move for all this sh…" Faith started, "great stuff I mean"

"Whatever Faith some of it is shit and I agree" Buffy laughed leaning back into her lover's arms on the couch.

"I am so tired…opening presents is exhausting…let's go back to bed" Faith closed her eyes and pulled the blonde closer.

"Nope baby, I got one more gift for you, but it requires you to get that cute lazy ass of the couch."

"Don't wanna"

"Oh trust me you wanna" Buffy flipped off the couch holding her hands to the younger woman below her until Faith grabbed them rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright" Faith followed diligently as Buffy lead her to the back hallway that connected the garage to the house. "B what did you get that requires me to put boots on and go outside?"

"Well just a little something something…stop whining and grab your coat too" Buffy waited for Faith to do as she was requested before pulling out a bandana from her back pocket, "Ok so now you have to play along or the surprise will be ruined" she instructed

"Liking your new adventures in bondage Twinkie" Faith teased as Buffy tied the material around her eyes

"Oh I'm pretty sure you're gonna be regretting your little teasing in all of about 20 seconds Faithy" Buffy nudged her in the back as she walked around the woman and opened the door to the garage. Guiding her down the two stairs Faith shivered as the temperature in the garage reflecting the blizzard like conditions outside

"Shit B its freezing, what is out here…." Faith started for the blindfold only to have her hands grabbed by Buffy.

"No peaking" Buffy smiled and kissed the whining slayer before her. "Ok so I know its kinda unfair because you won't be able to use this for a couple months…but I know how much you've wanted one… well for like ever…so…."

Buffy positioned herself back behind Faith and slowly took away the blindfold leaving Faith starting a shiny brand new Ducati 848, black of course with silver trim and accents

"Holy shit…holy fucking shit B…this is my own bike not just any bike…this is a fucking Ducati…a brand new Ducati…oh my god oh my god" Faith screamed out with excitement

"Faith such language on Christmas" Buffy smirked folding her arms over her chest as she watched Faith begin to jump around like a 8 year old who just got a bike for Christmas.

"B….holy shit…sorry but this is fuc…this is amazing" Faith turned back towards Buffy eyes wide and shining as bright as the new paint on the bike. "Oh my god, where did you get this…how did you get it in here without me knowing??? You little sneak you" Faith jumped on the bike down straddling its sleek form smiling from ear to ear, "This thing is gorgeous…"

"That was the tricky part…but I have my ways" Buffy smiled approaching Faith on the bike before hoping on behind her and wrapping her hands around the brunette's waist. "So I take it you like it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Like it, hell I could probably marry this damn bike…" Faith said as she leaned back against Buffy taking a deep breath and feeling very sentimental now, "B…no one and I do mean no one has ever given me anything like this…thank you baby thank you so much"

"Anything for you Faith, you know that"

"You're right though, I am kind of pissed I can't ride it through all this damn snow."

Chuckling at the comment, Buffy squeezed Faith a bit tighter, "Well the anticipation build up will be bad…maybe we can think of some sort of release before the ground unfreezes" the sultry voice Buffy slipped into was not lost on Faith one bit.

"Right now I am thinking of carrying this thing inside getting you naked and giving it a proper welcome to the family as well as you a proper thank you of course" Faith replied causing Buffy to blush a bit at the thought. "But…there is still one more thing for you B, didn't think you could get the last word in did ya?"

"Like I would expect anything less from you" Buffy teased hopping off the bike and began to walk back to the door laughing

Faith acted quickly pulling Buffy back as she dismounted the bike herself before flipping the blonde against its body and pressing her lips into her lover's. Buffy moaned as Faith deepened the kiss quickly causing both women to go from hot to boiling in a matter of seconds. Faith pulled back after a moment to connect her eyes with Buffy. "Thank you B, I love you"

"Aww little did I know you could be won over with gifts Faith" Buffy teased before placing another light kiss to Faith's lips, "You're welcome Faith…I love you too" The smiled at each other for another moment before the inner child of Buffy sparked up again, "I think you mentioned one more gift"

Faith laughed, "I did ya dork…come on"

The both went back into the house shedding the excess clothes before returning to the living room. "Ok" Faith said as Buffy sat back down on the couch, "I gotta run downstairs and get him…it I mean"

Buffy hearing the slip Faith made raised an eyebrow but was unable to ask Faith before the brunette ran out of the room and down the stairs. Quickly rummaging in the back storage room Buffy heard Faith returning to the main floor.

"Ok B close your eyes" Faith called from around the corner and Buffy of course she did as she was told

"Alright now listen this gift comes with some conditions and explanations" Faith began as she maneuvered back around the gift boxes and carefully cradling the small bundle in her arms, "Number one don't scream when you open your eyes I don't want you to scare it"

"It or him" Buffy smirked

"Him…" Buffy could hear the smile Faith had through her speech "and two…oh never mind open your eyes"

Buffy did and laid eyes on the cutest damn puppy she had ever seen…"Holy shit Faith…" she squealed as she moved quickly off the couch and to Faith and the small sleeping animal. "You got me a puppy….a real life puppy…holy shit…yea!"

"And you were saying about the language B"

Buffy just smiled and quickly took the small puff ball into her arms from an also smiling Faith. "Sorry but he is fucking cute…what kind is he, where did we get him and oh by the ways thanks baby" she was rambling but managed to plant a quick kiss to Faith's cheek.

"Well he is not one of your small fluffy little toy dogs, that's for damn sure" Faith started, "He is a Bull Mastiff puppy B to answer your question, which means he is gonna be a big old softie for you and a cool big protector dog for me" Faith said plopping back on the couch taking in the success of her gift. Buffy sat down on the floor and began to cuddle with the all tan little monster with the most adorable black nose and face. "So I take it you like it?" Faith asked using the same line she had heard earlier, and knowing the answer already herself.

Buffy just smiled from the ground as the puppy began to stir in her arms, "I love you" was all she said her eyes shining into Faiths.

"I love you too"

"Merry Christmas Faith"

"Merry Christmas B"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Oh my god I updated! Sorry it's been so long again I'm struggling with school, the holidays and of course life in general. This is very short to my standards but I hope to complete the story soon…yea I know I keep saying that…anyways R and R. Thanks! **

Chapter 16 – Holidays Over

Buffy woke the day after Christmas to the sun shining in her bedroom window around eight thirty. Shivering slightly due to her overnight attire she wrapped the large comforter over her shoulders trying to lock out the sunlight and continue her blissful slumber. She reached her hand to the other side of the bed in attempt to connect with her lover only to find the sheets cold.

Remembering the new addition to their family Buffy thought Faith must have been out with the dog or out on a run, yea she was crazy enough to leave the bed for more exercise this early and even with the cold. Shutting her eyes she was barely back to sleep when the doorbell rung causing an annoyed sigh.

"Damn girl remember your keys" Buffy huffed as she rolled out of bed this time shaking as the cold air crept around her body. Looking down to find herself only in a pair of red lace underwear she smiled remembering why she only had the one article still on. Shaking her head slightly as she approached the closet she reached for a silk robe not bothering to tie the sash she proceeded down the hall and to the stairs. The door bell rang again much to the agitation of the blonde as she reached the front entry. Unlocking the door and swinging it open quickly Buffy never bothered to look out the window at who was on the other side.

"Faith…it's like 5 degrees….where are your ke…" Buffy started as the door opened, she looked up only to lock eyes with not her lover but rather a young blonde haired blue eyed man wearing a FedEx uniform holding a package.

The young package boy's mouth dropped as he took in Buffy wearing only the laced panties and robe which was opened leaving not much to the imagination.

"Holy shit…" Buffy blurted out as she frantically tried to close her robe. Finally able to wrap it tightly with the sash she regained composure, "Hi…can I help you?"

"Ummm…this…package…me…I have this package for….ummm…you" the delivery man stuttered his mouth unable to keep up with his brain.

Buffy was about as red as the lingerie she was wearing as she desperately tried to ignore the fact that this boy had seen more of her than any man in the last 5 years as she reached out for the package. Still fumbling he handed her the device to sign for the package just about the time Faith came in through the back door with the new puppy. Hearing the voices from the front hallway she shook off her jacket and kicked off her boots and proceeded to the front entry seeing the backside of her girlfriend and some tool oogling her goodies.

Finding a voice of confidence the young man decided he would take the opportunity to make a move on the hot semi naked blonde in front of him. Faith's brow furrowed as she approached the front door just in time for the delivery boy to make an oh so not appealing proposal.

"Wow…I'm sorry but you are smoking! Anyone else home cause I'm always about keeping company with beautiful girls" he started only to see Buffy's eye's roll, " Just so you know I have plenty of other packages I think you'd like if you catch my drift and I will definitely be requesting this route more often"

"Not if you want to keep your arms" Faith butted in between the Buffy and the tool now, "Now run along before I kick your ass"

"I'm sorry who are you her sister or something?" he asked with a sharp tone in his voice

"Nope…I'm the girlfriend and also the chick who is telling you to go away"

"Well well well lesbians…even hotter" he smirked eyes roaming

"Yo douche bag eyes up here" Faith threatened, "Now I'm gonna ask again nicely…please go away or I will make sure those 'packages' you were talking about will be non functioning"

Buffy just smiled, she had to admit a jealous Faith was somewhat of a turn on. She could feel the tension coming off of Faith as she glared at the delivery guy. There was definitely a stare down between the two of them, in fact you could see the daggers coming out of Faith's eyes if you looked hard enough. Buffy decided to interject before anything rash happened. "Baby it's ok" she said softly as she put a soft hand to the brunette's shoulder before seductively moving her body to the side of Faith's, "Let him go and take me back to bed" she whispered into Faith's ear but loud enough so he could hear before placing a kiss to the younger girls neck.

Now it was time for Faith to smile her wicked grin at the now considerably worked up male in front of her. Pushing the envelope a little further she grabbed the sash of Buffy's robe never unlocking eyes from Mr. Package and pulled her back into the entry hallway pulling the robe off just enough that he didn't see anything but he knew the blonde was naked on the other side of the door that slammed in his face.

Buffy and Faith were laughing as they walked hand in hand back into the kitchen and after a moment or two the package boy was down the steps and back in his truck.

"Quite the way to start the morning" Faith joked, "I leave you alone for like 5 minutes and you have men dropping bad pick up lines at the front door"

"It's not my fault; I thought it was you…who the hell else comes to our house before nine am?"

"Whatever B…just promise me to put on some clothes the next time the doorbell rings"

"Pretty sure you told me the opposite when we played our own version of special delivery a couple weeks ago"

That caused the brunette to scoff a bit before realizing the reality of that statement and how true it was. Looking puzzled Faith failed to produce a retort.

"Thought so" Buffy smirked "And how is my handsome man this morning?" Buffy continued kneeling to the floor to pick up their puppy.

"Brooks?" Faith asked as she started coffee, "Little man is great…except that boundless energy and the accident I found on the bathroom floor this morning…"

"Faith he is just a baby"

"B we talked about this, he may be a baby but he must be trained"

Buffy started speaking in some god awful baby voice about Brooks' mean mommy as she escorted him in her arms back to the living room while Faith shook her head with a crooked grin. "Who is the package from B?" Faith called out down the hall

"Ummm….looks like Giles"

"What he forgot a Christmas gift?"

"I don't know… let's check it out I guess" Buffy said strolling back into the kitchen with a dog in one arm and the package in the other. Taking out the handwritten note from the envelop first Buffy read it aloud to Faith, "Hello girls, here are the debriefings on the new slayer plans you requested. Again I must say how proud I am of your decisions to go with this course of action. All my love, Giles"

"Um….course of action?" Faith questioned

"Not a clue…oh shit no no no" Buffy's statement was interrupted as Brooks began to lift his leg on the kitchen table. Throwing the package to Faith she used her slayer speed to get him out the door without a drop on the hardwood floors.

Faith took a moment to laugh before pulling out the rest of the paperwork and began to peruse through it. Her brow was furrowed when Buffy returned 5 minutes later as she continued to stare down the paperwork. "B, did you agree to this?"

"Probably, those phone calls with Giles were so damn tedious" she laughed but stopped abruptly seeing Faith's body tensed as she was reading, "Why? Faith what's wrong?"

"Take a look for yourself"

Buffy took the paper work with a confused look but as she also began to read the confusion left and anger set in. Slamming the paperwork to the counter she felt her whole body hum in frustration.

"I'm gonna kill him"

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_**THIS IS IT! Finally I finished this story I hope this chapter doesn't feel too rushed I kinda felt if I didn't end it now you may have had to wait another month. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are amazing…have a mentioned that cause you really are! **_

Chapter 17 – "To the Future"

The papers scattered against the granite countertop revealing exactly what was wrong, there were two separate itineraries and timelines for both women indicated an eight month separation. Each of them would be halfway around the world from each other mentoring and meeting with council members and future slayers before returning to the states for debriefing and return to active duty. The schedules were tight and left no room for quick weekend trips and not once were the women within 800 miles of one another.

"Give me the phone" Buffy demanded still staring at the scattered papers on the counter

"Already dialing" Faith snapped back cordless in hand

"Where's the other one?" the blonde asked in frustration to which the brunette only held a finger up. Buffy sighed once again in frustration as she ran into the office and grabbed the second phone; there was no way she wasn't going to be on the phone for this call. Pressing talk Giles had just answered and before he could get out his full Hello Faith and Buffy both started the barrage.

Meanwhile a small puppy watched as his two owners paced furiously from one end of the room to the other sometimes yelling through the phone sometimes at each other. He watched the darker one throw up her hands while the lighter had tears forming in her eyes. The scene itself was must to take in for a small defenseless animal let alone the two women in the middle of it. To an outside observer it seemed that whatever the man was saying on the other phone was not at all what the two lovers wanted to hear and apparently there was no room to budge.

"Giles listen to me…this is not ok, we can't do this" Faith choked on the lump forming in her throat.

"Giles what the hell are you thinking?" Added Buffy

A pause…

"No, no Giles…I understand what she said but I'm saying no and she has changed her mind" Faith protested, "Duty my ass Giles you knew we are a packaged deal it was all in our plan"

"Giles you can't split us up…no the council and you will have to find another way….then CHECK AGAIN"

Finally after 20 minutes of arguing through phone lines Faith looked up at Buffy who was now sitting on the floor tears streaming down her face with her head in her hands pleading her last cases. Closing her eyes tightly to stop her own tears she clicked the talk key on the phone and knelt beside the older girl taking her phone and pressing talk as well. Giles would probably be pissed but she didn't care.

"Faith…I'm so sorry" Buffy choked out between sobs… "I didn't mean to…I didn't know he was going to do that…this is all my fault"

The truth was it kinda was her fault and Faith was a bit irritated with both the situation and Buffy as well. She knew that if she showed that however Buffy would fly out in either frustration or depression, neither of which looked to good on the blonde. Faith could only embrace her as she tried to stop the wave of emotion running through the room.

Buffy was able to stifle her sobs for a moment and met the eyes of her lover who seemed to convey the same sadness internally as she was showing externally. Faith held her close for a minute before pulling away. Buffy felt the tension running collectively through all of Faith's muscles rippling in frustration and sadness. Buffy went to say something but her words were interrupted by the sound of Faith's cell phone echoing loudly through the house. Faith looked back at Buffy before using the back of her hand to wipe the tears before reaching to the counter to pick up her cell.

"Hello….this is…oh hi, no it's not a bad time" Faith was trying her best to pull her emotions back together as she proceeded to sit down at the table. Buffy watching her intently knew her tone was that of a professional phone call and figured out quickly it must have been the realtor after Faith commented on the price and move in date. Buffy pulled herself from the floor finally as Faith ended the call resting the phone back to the table letting out a huge sigh.

"The realtor?" Buffy asked

"Yup.."

"And"

"House sold"

"Wow…that's good"

"Yea one problem though"

"What"

"They want us out by January 3rd"

"That's less than a week"

"Yea"

"Are we concerned about that?"

"Honestly I have a whole bunch of shit that concerns me B" Faith had a sharp tone in her last statement as she pushed the chair back from the table. "I need a shower…"

"Faith please talk to me…"

"B… please I really can't…I just…" and she shook her head again before retreating out of the room towards the hallway.

Buffy embracing the urge to chase after the brunette started down the hall rounding the corner to the stairway as Faith was beginning her ascent. "Faith wait…" but her words were cut short as the doorbell rang, "Great what the fuck now?" she huffed

Faith stopped climbing up the stairs and turned towards the door as Buffy swung it open being greeted by 4 smiling faces

"SURPRISE"

Willow, Xander, Dawn and Tony were wide eyed and all grins holding presents and balloons. Buffy and Faith both felt their heart drop a little more as the surprise completely failed to cheer them up even with its high quality. Faith came back off the third step and embraced the group as did Buffy however they were not unaware of the lack of holiday joy in the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked wiping the tear streaks off her face

"Well we thought we would come set up a killer party for New Years complete with the best people you know…" Willow started "You guys ok?"

"Yea who died?" Dawn chimed in

Faith had moved back to the staircase and began her climb once again not saying a word. Buffy seeing this motioned to her friends and sister, "Guys can you just give us…" she turned quickly, "We'll be right back" and headed up after Faith.

The group stood for a moment puzzled before shrugging and taking off their jackets and heading towards the kitchen. Willow immediately began picking up the paper strewn over the floor and counter before realizing exactly what was happening. "Umm guys…I think I know what died" she hesitantly remarked they all gathered around to begin perusing the paperwork as well. Dawn gasped and Tony shook his head while Xander mumbled an "Oh shit…"

Meanwhile Buffy had reached the bedroom shortly behind Faith who had already made it into the master bath. The shower was running and must to the dismay of Buffy Faith had actually locked the door behind her. Pressing her ear to the door she could hear the faint sound of sobs mixed with the sound of cascading water. She raised her hand to knock but Faith interrupted her process… "Please B…don't" Buffy did what she was asked and her hand rested back to her side before she backed away from the door slowly. Deciding it was best to give her lover her space she went back downstairs to field questions from the gang.

"So Giles wants you to travel without Faith"

"For eight months?"

"And you guys tried to get out of it?"

"That doesn't seem right"

"Why is it so important for you to do this?"

"I thought you guys just wanted to get back to busting heads?"

"Faith is pissed huh?"

The questions and comments were like a barrage of bullets to Buffy as she stood void of feeling and emotion giving simple nods and shrugs as each of her friends and sister put in their two cents. In the back of her mind she kept replaying the conversations with Giles over and over trying to figure out when the hell this came up and why her brain didn't send a fourth of July fireworks display of _**NOOOOOOOOOO**_ at the time. Buffy felt her knees going weak as her mind wondered from her to three months prior trying to put a finger on when she put a knife in her future with Faith.

Faith who had finally finished her shower finally came back to the main floor stopping at the front door to grab a jacket and hat. She slipped out the door before Buffy and the gang noticed her absence heading anywhere but her home in the cold afternoon air

Buffy noticed Faith was gone about an hour later when she returned upstairs concerned when her lover had not joined the group downstairs. There was no note or signal that Faith had checked out but Buffy had a pit in her stomach the size of China knowing the silence meant more. Checking the bathroom, the closet, the studio even the hallway closet the panic set in quickly for the older slayer but the other shoe dropped when she grabbed her cell phone dialing Faith's number only to hear the familiar ring tone echoing loudly from the nightstand.

Buffy sunk to the floor of the bedroom with a resounding "thump" heard by her sister who had come upstairs to see what was taking her so long. Dawn walked in to see Buffy eyes glazed over staring at the wall rocking slightly with the phone in her hand. She immediately met her sister on the floor intertwining one hand while shaking her with the other. "Buffy, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Faith…she's gone"

"Buffy I'm sure she just needed some space this is big ya know?" Willow tried to comfort her obviously dismayed friend. "She probably just went out to collect her thoughts"

"Willow she never leaves her phone, it's an unspoken rule between us" Buffy choked out

"Maybe she just forgot Buff"

"Xander she doesn't forget…" Buffy demanded, "Oh God…what have I done?"

* * *

Faith stayed gone through the afternoon and the next day too, Buffy unable to cope only found solace within the bedroom wrapped in the sheets trying desperately to cling to the smell of Faith. Willow and Dawn knowing the house had to be cleared within the next few days contacted movers and helped to back the two women's belongings. Tony and Xander hit Boston and the neighboring towns in search of Faith but came home each day empty handed.

By New Year's Eve the house was almost completely empty as much of the furniture had already been shipped to Cleveland and the boxes were stacked neatly in the hallways. All that was left really was Buffy and Faith's room which was slowly being packed by a grieving Buffy. After the third day without Faith she came out the room and began to motivate for the move using every ounce of slayer strength to get through an hour without bursting into tears, which worked about 10 percent of the time. In their whole time together Faith had never disappeared like this and Buffy was more worried than upset but slipped quickly into depressed especially when night came and she went to bed alone.

Reluctantly she let Dawn and Tony talk her into a small party in celebration of the New Year complete with makeshift decorations and sleeping arrangements since most of the couches and spare beds had also been shipped. The gang got some alcohol, decks of cards a few DVD games and other various party hoopla and set to give Buffy any type of activity that got her mind off Faith.

The gang played a few games and drank a few drinks before gathering together in front of the still connected TV ready to watch the ball drop. The clock read 11:55 and Buffy was stifling back tears as her friends laughed and joked about the craziness the year had brought. Buffy herself thought of the late summer meeting with Faith and the amazing turns her life had taken with the brunette at her side. She thought of the amazing nights in bed and days spent revealing in each other's company. She thought of the future they had planned and the amazing house they were building, she couldn't even begin to think about what it would be like without her. In all her years for the first time she felt there was nothing to go on living for.

"One minute left guys…then it's a New Year with all sorts of fun possibilities" Willow stated gladly pulling Buffy from her trance.

It was tehn Buffy felt a familiar tingle in her bones that traveled up her spine and caused the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. She felt her hands tremble as the bottle in hand dropped to the floor. The sound of glass shattering echoed loud throughout the hollow living room causing her friends to turn around facing the trembling blonde. Before they could ask what was wrong the front door swung open with a somewhat disheveled Faith who searched the crowd quickly before locking eyes with Buffy. She quickly approached Buffy grabbing her by the hands and pulling her tightly into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I don't know why I left" she began to cry as she pleaded into the older slayer's shoulder. "god Buffy please forgive me" The sound of the countdown played in the background _10, 9, 8…_as Faith pulled back again locking in on the eyes of Buffy. _7, 6…_

Buffy remained speechless but felt the warmth creep over her body completely forgiving Faith in a matter of milliseconds, "Where did you…" she began

"No, wait I have to say this now" Faith interrupted dropping to floor into a beggar's position. "I spent four days drinking myself blind before I realized the only one who would ever hurt more than myself was you. I was selfish and I shouldn't have left. Buffy you are my everything, always and forever right? I don't care about Giles or the stupid council's plans. No matter what happens I love you and no matter what crazy adventures we have to take at the end of the day I'm yours forever." _5,4… _Pulling something from her pocket she lifted one knee up and opened a small box containing a silver band encrusted with diamonds fit for a queen. "Buffy Summers make my life whole and I promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives and in the lives afterwards. Make me the happiest woman in the world…be my wife"

Buffy couldn't even formulate words, _3, 2…_

Falling to the floor she only grabbed the younger women before her in a hug tight enough to break bones. "I love you…I love you" she whispered over and over again.

Xander smiled and raised his beer bottle high into the air, "To the future" he stated simply clinking glasses with Dawn, Willow and Tony.

_1, 0….Happy New Year! _

THE END!!!

…_**let me know if you guys want a sequel I'm sure I can manage something!**_


End file.
